The Dark Female Warrior: Untold Legends
by unfledgedd
Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wishes to re-create that nightmare with a few twists.
1. Their Daughters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. Jak and Alexis wedded each other and ruled over Spargus with a gentle and just hand. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

* * *

><p>Things had finally calmed down. Jak and Alexis married each other and lived happily.<p>

The documents that once contained all of the mysterious secrets to the Dark Warrior's Program had finally been burned. Alexis and Jak, the only two Dark Warriors left, made sure of it.

They knew that their daughter, as well as Xentia's daughter, had Dark Eco in their veins and could awaken their Dark Warrior.

They didn't want to have history repeat itself.

Sig kept his promise to Xentia and watched her child, Blossom, grow up to a healthy girl.

She kept her mother's black hair and green eyes. She had a mixture of her true father's and mothers traits. She had Xentia's quiet and sly personality with a mixture of arrogance and self pride from her father, Lucas.

She never knew that her real father was a murderer who had caused her mother unbearable pain. She always thought of Sig as her father.

Sig decided it would be best if they lived in Spargus, close to Jak and Alexis and their daughter, Princess Micaiah.

Much like Blossom, Micaiah had inherited her mother's brown hair and both her parents brown eyes. Sucking up to her father and mother eventually gained her the permission to dye green and yellow streaks throughout her hair to symbolize her father's hair.

She gained her innocent and outgoing personality from her mother while gaining confidence and strong-will from her father. Although she normally shows the fragile princess, she's much like her father and mother in combat. She secretly knows most of the guns and how to use them.

The two young princesses' had become close friends. They had heard of the tales of the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster and what had taken place.

The two had taken interest in the stories and kept asking Jak and Alexis to tell them more about it, but the two rulers never did.

"_Hey," a small gentle voice broke the small silence between the two youngsters. "I bet when we get older, we'll be just as beautiful and strong as the two princesses!"_

_Blossom, the older of the two friends, frowned slightly. "Weren't they evil and stuff?"_

_Micaiah grinned and fist pumped. "Not entirely! They both have angel forms! They were balanced! At least, that's the way mommy and daddy put it!" _

_Blossom fumbled with her hands. "They were princesses. You're a princess, but I'm not."_

"_So what?" Micaiah grinned at her friend._

_Blossom smiled at her friend. Micaiah pulled out a small golden plastic ring and placed it on her friends' finger. "We'll always be best friends! This ring will prove it forever!"_

_Blossom looked at the ring and then at her friend. Micaiah held out her pinky, smiling brightly. "Right?"_

"_Right." Blossom connected her pinky with her friends with a big smile on her face._

That was nearly ten years ago when Blossom was nine years old and Micaiah was eight years old. Now the two were teenagers, almost ready for adult hood.

Blossom was sitting at the beach. She was staring at the crystal blue waters with a small smile. She still wore that same small plastic golden ring around her middle finger.

She looked a lot like her mother. She held the green eyes that often would sparkle with an untellable hope that only Sig, Jak, and Alexis would truly understand. It was the same eyes that Xentia would have shown if she had not been changed into what she had become. The black colored hair that she inherited form her mother was at the same length that her mother normally had her hair.

Unlike most of the people of Spargus, she wore a pair of dark blue pair of jean shorts with a gray bikini top. Sig often disliked the outfit, but couldn't tell her not to change the outfit because she was no longer a child. Sometimes she would often wear her mothers black silkily see through cloak that would flow around her ankles. A pair of black knee-high boots adored her small feet.

In many ways, she looked like a splitting image of her mother. She even trained herself with a pair of shotguns and some swords like her mother and partially like her true father.

It worried Sig sometimes when the young girl would play with some of the guns around the house.

She sighed heavily as she waited for her friend. She stared at the crystal clear water and thought deeply of the stories that her best friends mother would speak of.

"Off in daydream land again?" Blossom turned to see Micaiah smiling at her. Like Blossom looked mostly like her mother, Micaiah shared a balanced amount of resemblance between her two parents.

She had long brown hair, much like her mothers, but added a few green and yellow streaks to proudly show that she was the daughter of Jak and Alexis. Sharing the same brown eyes of her mother and father, she often would hide a small glimmer of mischief.

She would normally wear two different pairs of outfits that would depend on the situation.

When she is just hanging with her friends, she often wears a tan colored sleeveless shirt that stopped at her waist while a black strapless mini dress went down to the middle of her thighs. She often always wore jean shorts that would stopped halfway down her legs. A pair of brown sandals adorned her feet.

When it was something formal, she'd have to wear her 'Spargus Princess Dress'. It was really her mother's tan colored ball dress that she had worn when she had gone to the ball to stop Mendall.

Around her middle finger was a small black plastic ring that had been given to her by Blossom to show their friendship.

"Took you long enough." Micaiah grinned. "Dad said that there are movements out in the desert. He fears that it's those meddlesome Marauders again."

"Is that why our parents are a little worried of letting us go out lately?" Blossom asked. Micaiah nodded slightly.

She took a seat beside her friend and stared at the sky. "I still love those stories that we heard as kids."

Blossom eyed her. "The stories about the Princesses of Bloodshed and Disaster?" Micaiah nodded.

"It's so dull around here." She frowned slightly. "They had all the fun while we were young or not even born."

"You don't like the peaceful state of how things are?" Blossom was surprised.

Micaiah looked at her. "I do! But…as a princess of Spargus, I never had the chance to show off my great skill like my father and mother had. I feel as if I'm unworthy of being the princess of such a strong city."

Blossom chuckled. "Oh you."

Micaiah looked at her and began to laugh. Soon enough Blossom joined in the laughter.

"Hey." The two stopped laughing and glanced to a boy about their age looking at him. He wore the regular Spargus 'men' clothing line, or so Micaiah had called it.

"Hey."

"I heard you guys talking about the mysterious Princesses of Disaster and Bloodshed. It's a very interesting story with lots of twists and sadness. I'm surprised that you two girls love it, despite it being a sad tale."

Blossom seemed a bit cautious around the guy. He gave off a strange aura that worried her greatly.

"Yeah, we've always loved it." Micaiah grinned.

"I know of where it all began."

"You do?" Micaiah cried happily. She jumped up onto her feet. "Yeah."

"Can you show us? I want to see of where it all began!"

"Are you sure? I don't want the royal princess getting herself dirty." He chuckled.

"Just wait," Blossom chimed in. Her right eye was slightly raised to show that she suspected him. "I'll go get my weapons. We can't go out into the desert unprotected."

"I'm a strong guy! I could protect ya!" he posed and grinned.

"My ass you will," Blossom grumbled under her breath.

"Oh, come on, Blossom! Please?" Micaiah looked at her friend with a pleading look.

She sighed heavily. "Alright fine. We'll meet you in the vehicle area." She grabbed her friends arm and began to drag her away towards the palace. She held a questioning look.

"What was that about, Blossom?"

"I don't trust him."

"Are we going to go or are you just dragging me away to the palace because you don't trust him?" She frowned slightly.

"I'm going to the palace to get some of my weapons so that if we go, I can protect us to the best of my ability." Blossom said. "Besides, I've been in the desert once or twice."

"Yay!" Blossom sighed heavily at her younger friend.

When the two walked into the palace, they were greeted by Daxter screaming. When they made their way to the throne room to see what was going on, they both sighed and shook their heads.

Daxter was running around in circles. "That can't be good at all! How do you two know that what you've heard is true?"

Micaiah watched as her mother stood up from her seat. Jak had one built for her when she was crowned as the Queen of the City of Spargus. She didn't dress up royally and neither did Jak. They both wore the same outfits they did when they had first met.

"It worries me." Alexis sighed as she stared out the large window and into the desert. "The Dark Warriors Program was destroyed! That guy is obviously bluffing!"

"Dark Warriors?" Blossom whispered.

She nearly yelped when she saw her father. He frowned greatly. "Jak, I thought you said Mendall had no children."

"That's what I was told. Maybe it's not even his child. It could be a colleague, someone who worked with him on the project." Jak answered.

"Perhaps they took notes of all the data they had when they worked on me and Xentia." Alexis inquired as she turned to face them. "They want the Princesses of Bloodshed and Disaster. They want to continue their evil plans from before."

"That means that they'll be targeting both Blossom and your daughter, Alexis." Sig warned. "Can't you change back into that form from before and try to stop them?"

Alexis looked back at Jak. "I'm terrified." She whispered before walking back over. "I was forced into the form of the Princess of Disaster by Mendall and a tiny bit of Xentia. You saw a tiny bit of the horrible power I had when I nearly destroyed his army in an attempt to stop him."

"Well, either way, it isn't good!" Daxter grumbled. "If they plan on continuing the Dark Warriors Program then they'll have somebody after Alexis, Blossom, and maybe Micaiah."

Jak growled and tightened his fist. "They'd have to get past me."

"Jak, they'd rebuild all those new and improved Dark Warriors. You couldn't defeat them. I'm slightly more or less equal in power as them." Alexis said.

"Wait a minute! I just remembered something! Remember when Mendall was always after you and Xentia?" Daxter asked.

"Yes. I do, but what does that have to do with our current situation?" She was a little annoyed of how he would bring up such a horrible thing.

"You two had kids." Daxter said. Jak's eyes went wide with realization. "Oh no."

"He gets it!" Daxter said as he pointed a finger towards his best friend. "Oh dear god." Alexis gasped as she covered her mouth in utter horror. "They'll be after Blossom more so than Micaiah!"

Sig looked over towards her. "Xentia was the Princess of Bloodshed, think of the power that is locked away deep into her heart and body! Then being raped by Lucas, one of the perfected forms of the Dark Warriors."

Micaiah gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in shock. She quickly looked over to Blossom who backed away from the door. She had a mixture of emotions on her face.

"Uh oh…" Daxter murmured. The three parents turned to see Micaiah and Blossom.

"B-blossom!" Sig cried out in surprise.

She quickly spun around and into her room before grabbing her pair of guns and two swords that she quickly strapped around her back.

Before Sig could get her, she ran out of the palace.

Micaiah stood there in shock. "Oh Micaiah, when did you two get here?" Alexis whispered.

"About five minutes ago…" Micaiah murmured. "Mom, from that conversation, does that mean that me and Blossom are…monsters?"

Jak stared over to her with a sad expression. "That's what people called us."

"And the Princesses of Disaster and Bloodshed; they weren't just some myth? It was really true? So that would mean that both me and her are these princesses!" Micaiah said.

Alexis looked away slightly. "No, the Princesses of Bloodshed and Disaster are no mere myth. They are very true."

Micaiah turned away. "And you'd keep such a large secret hidden away from both me and Blossom?"

Without another word, she darted off. "Micaiah, wait!" Alexis called after her retreating daughter. She sighed heavily and lowered her head.

Jak stood and walked over to her before hugging her. "Alexis, I can understand why you'd keep it from her after all of this time."

"Jak, eighteen years ago…" She murmured into his chest. "…that I was that very Princess of Disaster, ready to judge the world by destruction! Oh how fearful I was when I thought I lost you."

He sighed. "If what the letter we had gotten is true, then we have to tell them. We can't wait anymore."

"I think we waited a bit to long." Daxter commented.

Sig sighed and walked back into the room. "I agree with Daxter. Blossom ran out of the city and into the desert."

Jak looked at him. "Call the guards! The Marauders will be making their move!" Alexis' eyes widen with shock and shoved past the two. Daxter spun around when she ran past him.

"Alexis! Wait!" Jak yelled.

While the three parents and Daxter began their search for the two girls, none of them knew that they were near the road course.

"Blossom, are you alright?" Micaiah made her way next to her friends' side. "If what they said is true, not only are we monsters, but we're the princesses of Bloodshed and Disaster!"

Micaiah rested her hand on her friends shoulder. "I see that you took your vehicle. Do you wanna take a ride around the desert to cool off our minds? I think that'll help us calm down."

Blossom glanced over to her and nodded slightly. "Oh, there you two are!"

The two glanced over towards the male that they had talked with earlier. "I thought I saw a car racing out here. Are you ready to see where it all began?"

Micaiah glanced at Blossom from the corner of her eyes to see that Blossom nodded. "I do."

Blossom and Micaiah had made their way to Blossoms vehicle. Blossom was driving while Micaiah sat in the passengers' side.

While they were riding in a sand shark, the boy was riding with his jet board. "Okay, is everyone ready?"

"Yep!"

They hadn't noticed Jak and the others racing from the gates towards the road course.

"Micaiah and Blossom, stop!" Jak yelled.

"Uh oh, step on it!" Micaiah cried. Blossom quickly turned on the engine and slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Jak coughed as dirt was thrown up in the air. He watched as the vehicle and the boy on the jet board quickly rode off.

"Blossom! Micaiah! Come back, it's far too dangerous out there for you two!" Alexis called. She frowned greatly and watched as Jak growled and ran back to the vehicle area to grab one of the vehicles.

Alexis had caught up with him and watched as he quickly turned on the vehicle. Sig was in the passenger seat, ready to get the girls. Daxter watched from the gates. Alexis stood beside him with a frown.

"Be careful!" She called as he sped out of the area and into the desert after the three kids.

Eventually the three kids came towards a cave. "There!" He pointed towards the cave. Yelling over the engine, "That's where it all began! If we hurry and hide the vehicles, we'll be able to explore!"

About five minutes later the girls found a place where they thought would be the perfect hiding spot for their vehicle. They both climbed out and followed the boy who led them towards the cave.

"How do you know this is where it all began?" Blossom asked. "I find it strange on how you know where this is the place where is all transpired or at least first started."

He grinned as he looked back at them. "I went here and explored. I found an old document on the first experiments here. I figured that this was the old place where it all took place. By the way, I never gave you my name nor did you two give me yours."

As the three walked in the cave, Micaiah spoke. "My name is Micaiah and this is my best friend, Blossom. We grew up together in the palace."

"Ahh, so you are the princess, eh?" He chuckled. "That's a pretty name for such a beautiful girl such as yourself." She blushed and giggled.

Blossom barely smiled. She had been silent most of the time as they made their way around the caves. "How come you haven't said anything?"

Micaiah frowned and looked at Blossom who looked away. "I have my reasons and I'm not explaining it."

He looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off and continuing to walk.

"Is this place abandoned?" Micaiah whispered. He nodded. "Yeah, after the first experiment was over, they left this area for fear of being discovered and rooted from their main goal."

"What was their main goal?" Blossom asked.

He looked at her for a moment. "I…think it had to do with the incident from eighteen years ago when the Princesses of Bloodshed and Disaster revealed themselves. I don't know all the details. The only people who would have knowledge of such information would be—"

"Be the king, his wife and Sig. As well as the people in the city of Haven." Blossom answered.

Micaiah frowned and looked down. "Are you mad at me?" Blossom gave her a questionable look. "Why would I?"

"My father, mother, and your father have never told us about the secrets that we learned today."

Blossom shrugged. "I'm not mad at you. It's not like you knew either."

"I'd ask about what you two are talking about, but I'm not gonna press the matter." The boy grinned.

"Oh, you never gave us your name, sir!" Micaiah giggled a little.

He had placed his hands behind his head and moved his head a little to glance at them while continuing to walk.

"Skye." He answered with a small smirk. "The name is Skye."

"Skye…" Micaiah said. She secretly blushed. "You're very sweet, Skye!"

He smiled. "Why thanks, princess! You're quite the beauty yourself!"

Her face quickly blew up in red as her eyes slightly went wide from embarrassment. He laughed as she looked away nervously.

Blossom smiled warmly towards her friend who continued to blush. "Here we are! I believe this is the only experiment room."

He pointed towards the door. Blossom cautiously took a few steps towards the door and flung it opened. She stared at all of the stuff that was laid out in the room.

Broken computers were seen as well as a steel bed with small chains that were hanging off the sides. Torn up computer chairs were seen flipped over on their sides. Random papers were sprawled all out around the room. File cabinets were slightly opened or pulled out and were left on the floor.

"Was it this messy when you found it?" Micaiah questioned as she looked around. "Yeah." He frowned.

"Either someone was in a rampage or in a serious rush and forgot to clean up. I was thinking of cleaning up the place and making it a secret hangout."

"Hey, but that's dangerous with the Marauders out and about!" Micaiah protested.

"I don't think they even come here. Maybe they did once to look for artifacts, but other than that, I doubt they come here." He shrugged.

Micaiah looked around. "Hey, where did Blossom go?"

Blossom walked out from the other room with a terrified and horrified expression. She looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown as tears poured from her eyes.

"Oh! What's wrong, Blossom?" Micaiah was beside her in a matter of minutes. "My…My…"

She was holding onto a photograph. Micaiah took it from her friend. It showed a picture of Xentia when she was first completed into her Dark form. She flipped it over.

"Xentia, completed version of injected Dark Eco. One of two perfected Dark Warrior females." Micaiah read.

"Whoa…" Skye murmured as he looked at it over her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, it's your mother, Blossom!" Micaiah quickly glanced at it again. "The green eyes and the black hair; you resemble her so much!" She inquired as she continued to look at the photograph.

"Wait a minute, that's her mother?" Skye glanced back and forth between Blossom and the photograph.

"Micaiah, Blossom! Are you two in here?"

Micaiah jumped up and paled. "T-that's dad! He's gonna kill me for running off like that!" She looked around for some kind of exit.

She grabbed Skye and tossed him into the room where he gasped and fell onto his back.

"Sorry, but if dad found out that it was you that brought us here, he'd flip out!" She said.

She quickly turned to Blossom and tried to get her to stand. She barely moved and just continued to stare at the photograph.

"Blossom, c'mon!" She murmured as she tried pushing her into another room. "Why should we run?" she whispered. "So we don't get our butts bitten off by dad!"

"He's the one at fault here." Blossom murmured. Micaiah groaned and finally was able to push her friend into the next room and watch from a small hole in the wall for her father who shortly came in after.

He frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "I thought I heard voices here."

"Gah, back to this place, huh?" Sig groaned.

Jak glanced over his friend who sadly looked over the place. "Where we first met Doctor Mary. I'd never have figured that Mendall was crazy enough to erase her memory of her human life and give her a completely different attitude, name, and look."

"Xentia, after she came to us, certainly changed her attitude when she lived in the city of Spargus. I wonder if she was really happy or if she knew of what was going to happen. Every time she looked over Blossom a small sad smile formed. She always told me it was nothing. I was gonna propose to her after that incident too." Sig sighed.

Jak placed a hand on his shoulder. "She left Blossom to continue her legend. Even as the Princess of Bloodshed, she still saved me and Alexis when all seemed lost. If she hadn't given her life…I doubt any of us would be here."

Sig smiled sadly at him. "When we find Blossom and Micaiah, I'm going to show Blossom her mothers' dairy. I managed to look over it and everything she said was sad. That's why I never showed her when she was younger. I guess I should have showed it to her then to make her heart stronger."

Jak nodded and continued to look around. He noticed the two rooms. "Want to take a guess that either of them are in these two rooms?"

He began to walk towards the room where Skye was. "Oh crap!" Micaiah whispered.

She froze in place when she accidentally kicked a can. She slowly moved her head around to glare at the can.

Blossom paid no attention to the door as it opened. Micaiah gave a weak smile towards her father and Sig who entered the room. She gave a weak giggle. "H-hi."

"So this is where you went running off to?" She gulped and fumbled with her hands. "What about the boy who guided you here?"

"H-he left." Micaiah stared at her father with a small sweatdrop forming. Jak eyed her. He knew that she was lying.

"What are you looking at, Blossom?" Sig bent down next to her and nearly gasped when he saw the picture of Xentia. "This is mom, isn't it?"

He remained silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that's your mom. Look, Blossom, I was going to tell you." He murmured.

"When?" She whispered. "When were you going to tell me that my mother was the Princess of Bloodshed and that you're not my real father? When were you going to tell me any of that?"

"Dad, how come you never told us any of this? Don't you think its vital information that our mother's were the Princesses of Disaster and Bloodshed and about the incident from eighteen years ago?" Micaiah said.

"We never thought that we'd be threatened by any groups of evil, so we thought it best that we didn't tell you. Blossom, if we told you about what your mother wrote, we feared that you'd learn about you two now being the two fearful princesses. We didn't want to frighten either of you." Jak answered.

"Come on; let's go back to the palace where it'll be safer. Also tell your friend to come out from the other room. We aren't going to yell at any of you. I completely understand that you were upset and wanted some time alone, but it's dangerous out here." Sig said.

Micaiah sighed heavily and stood before walking over to the other door. "Skye, it's alright." Skye frowned slightly when he came out and saw Jak. "Uh…Hi, Mr. King."

Blossom stood and walked out and stood beside Micaiah. "Are you well enough to drive, Blossom?" Micaiah asked. Blossom held her mothers photo close to her chest before placing it in her pockets.

"I'm well enough." Micaiah slowly nodded and walked back into the hallways after Sig and her father.

Skye eyed Blossom as she continued to walk. He winced when he thought he saw something flash in her eyes.

Someone watched from the shadows with a small grin. His plan just might work afterall.

* * *

><p>Yeah…this is the new story! It takes place eighteen after the incident when Blossom was just a mere baby~<p>

I have a few chapters in mind, but please leave a review~ Give me ideas of what YOU think should happen! You may never know if I like it! –wink wink-

Anyway, enjoy~


	2. Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Revealed<p>

The ride back home was a long and quiet one. Jak carefully drove his vehicle in front of the two girls who slowly drove behind him.

Micaiah would glance over to Blossom occasionally to see how she was doing. Blossom had kept her eyes on the road with no real emotion showing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Blossom glanced over to her real quick before returning her eyes to the road. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Blossom, we've been friends for so long. I can tell that you're sad. Are you really sure that you think that you're ready to read your mothers dairy?" Micaiah was worried.

"It's been nineteen years, Micaiah, nineteen years of not knowing of who my real father was or what had happened to my mother. Hell, she might have even written down stuff about the Princesses of Bloodshed and Disaster." She replied.

Micaiah let out a small sigh before turning her head away towards the desert. She glanced over to Skye and watched as he carefully guided his jet board to follow along side their vehicle.

Blossom looked over at her from the corner of her eye before turning them back on the road. _I__don__'__t__think__I__'__ll__be__living__here__much__longer,__Micaiah.__You__'__re__going__to__have__to__learn__to__find__other__friends.__I__'__m__sorry._

When they were back home and the vehicles were parked, they were both greeted by Alexis hugging the both of them. "Mom, you're one of the Princesses?"

"Was; I don't know if I upgraded to 'queen' in that aspect yet." Alexis gave a small laugh.

She looked towards Blossom who had stuffed her hands in her pockets and silently glared at the group.

"Blossom," Alexis slowly walked towards her. "I'm sorry."

"Show me now." Blossom slowly demanded as she glared at her 'father.' "Show me her dairy."

He frowned silently. "Let us go back to the palace then."

"Uh, I gotta go. Catch ya later, Micaiah!" Skye called as he waved his hand and ran off into town.

Micaiah had frowned and followed the three adults. She would glance at Blossom a few times to see that she kept her firm glare straight.

They all sat in the living room. Micaiah eagerly waited to learn more about her best friends' mother. She was sure that Blossom wanted to know how her mother died, why she died, and who her real father was.

Sig entered the room with a black dairy that had Xentia's names all in capitals on the front cover.

He handed it out to Blossom. "I gave it to her on the day you were born. I thought that she would like to write down certain things that she could tell you when you got older."

Blossom stared at the cover. Micaiah slightly moved out her hand towards Blossom when tears ran down her cheek.

"Was she strong?"

"Very strong, the strongest around." Sig smiled warmly at the thought of Xentia and how she often showed her strong will and courage.

She stood. "I want to read this alone."

"Blossom," Micaiah stood and placed a hand on her arm. Blossom looked at her before nodding. "I understand, but not now. Maybe your mother and father will explain it all."

Micaiah's hand slowly went down to her side as she watched her friend leave the room. Once she was gone she looked over to her parents.

"It really started when I and your father were very young. The Baron, the once ruler of Haven City, was after Jak." Alexis stood slightly.

"The Baron wanted Jak because of who he was. We were in a group called the Underground. We fought for the peace of the citizens and the welfare of others. Well, Jak and the others did anyway. It's kind of a complicated matter." She gave a small weak smile.

"Jak and I were young when his future adult self came and helped his younger self go back into the past where he would be safe. Does that make sense?" Micaiah just stared at her.

"I…think?" Micaiah said.

"Well, that's a tale for another time." Alexis chuckled.

"Anyway, soon after we were separated, we eventually found ourselves again as adults. Jak was just exiting the HQ when I noticed him. I thought he looked familiar, so I stared at him to try to jog back a memory and was greeted by this little rat."

Daxter glared at her. "Watch it, girl."

"What are you going to do, huh?" Alexis folded her arms across her chest and grinned. Daxter snorted and turned away from the female. She smiled and continued.

"Well, we soon enough became friends. One night, when I was leaving the Naughty Ottsel, I was kidnapped. From there I was experimented into what a man called the 'perfect Dark Warrior.' Your father was the first ever to be experimented on." Alexis pointed her thumb at Jak.

Micaiah looked at him. He leaned into the couch and sighed. "They wanted a warrior that would be strong against the Metal Heads; a warrior with great power for their army. Something that you'll learn in a bit."

"However, the creator of the perfected form fancied me greatly because I was the first perfected form. Jak and Sig eventually found me and saved me from meeting the man. Not long after that did my Dark Form reveal itself."

Alexis chuckled as she remembered the Marauders and when they ambushed the area.

"Your father then brought me to Haven City where I kinda got attacked again and shortly left Jak out of anger."

"I said I was sorry." He grumbled.

Ignoring him, she continued. "We met again at this large ball that the man was holding. He planned to use all of the people who went as experiments. I don't know how Jak found out, but he had gone as well. After that incident I found out that I was one of the two princesses."

"Oh, Sig, did you ever put those books back?" Jak interrupted. Alexis shot him a glare. "Yeah, I did." Sig quickly answered.

"It wasn't long after that did I find out that I was the Princess of Disaster. From there things only seemed to get worse. Xentia eventually appeared to us claiming that she had been raped. She stayed with us and gave birth to Blossom. Shortly after the birth of Blossom were both myself and Xentia kidnapped. I don't know what happened, but Xentia snapped into a rampage and changed into the Princess of Bloodshed. I managed to get away from the man who had kidnapped me. From there, I met up with her and was brought to the Metal Head Nest. There I was forcefully changed into the Princess of Disaster." Alexis shivered.

"Mother…?" Micaiah was worried about why her mother shivered. Jak eyed her as she walked around the room. "I remember the power when it went through my veins. I remember the despair and faithless feelings that dwelled within me."

"Mom…"

"Then Torn and Jak showed up. When the man was about to kill Jak, Xentia broke free from the prison that Mendall, the man who had been chasing us, had locked her in and took all of the bullets. It had killed her. When Mendall shoved Jak off the cliff, I nearly lost myself in the darkness." Alexis wrapped her arms around herself.

"Mom!"

Jak stood when he noticed that Alexis leaned against one of the pillars and covered her face with her hand. Micaiah could hear the soft cries that escaped her mothers lips. "I was killed, but brought back as the Angel of Tranquility where I cured the Dark Warriors and brought relief to the Metal Heads."

"Why are you crying then?"

She turned slightly to look at them. "I can remember the look that was on Xentia's face. It was that of relief and happiness. She left behind a daughter and would never see her grow up. She would never get married and truly have kids with the man she loved."

Micaiah stared at her. "Am I…the Princess of Disaster then?"

She nodded slowly. "I would believe so. You are part of the perfected Dark Warrior and the Princess of Disaster. The only time that those forms will awaken is when you are truly in danger or if your sad emotions get the best of you."

"I worry for Blossom…" Micaiah whispered. She quickly left the room and towards her friends room.

"Blossom?" She walked around her room. "Come on out, this isn't the time to be playing!"

She blinked a few times before frowning. Something worried her greatly about her friends' sudden disappearance.

She snuck to her room and grabbed one of her guns before quickly leaving the palace and running to the vehicle area. "Blossom!"

Skye blinked a few times and turned to see Micaiah. "Hello, princess."

"Skye, did you see Blossom come through here?" She walked over towards him. She yelped when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and pointed the gun she held in the persons face.

"Jeez! Put that thing away before ya kill me!"

"Kleiver!" Micaiah gasped and placed a hand against her heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry 'bout that. What's a princess doing 'ere?" He placed his hands on his hips.

During the past eighteen years, he never really changed. He was still the fat man who worked with the vehicles and joked around Daxter about roasting him.

"I'm looking for Blossom. She isn't in the palace. Is her vehicle here?" She looked around and gasped. "Oh no! It's not! Skye, you were here, weren't you?" She grabbed the scarf around his neck and shook him back and forth.

"Weren't you here?" She let him go and quickly jumped onto her feet. She paid no attention to him as he groaned and fell onto the ground with dizzy eyes.

She began to imagine the worst possible things. "Oh dear! She ran away! What am I going to do? Where could she have gone? Where can I look?"

Skye groaned and placed a hand on his head as he watched Micaiah run back and forth. He noticed the gun that hung in the pocket around her waist. "What's that for?"

She looked at the gun once she settled down. "I…kind of figured she'd run off, so I grabbed it. Please, Skye, help me find her!"

She went onto her knees and sadly stared at him. "Please, she's my best friend!"

He looked up to Kleiver who sighed and nodded. "Okay, princess, I'll come with you."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Thank you!"

She looked around. "What vehicle would be best?"

"Seeing as how she took the Sand Shark, we could use the Desert Screamer." Skye shrugged.

"That's daddies though." Micaiah inquired.

"I'm sure he won't mind us borrowing it for a few." He looked up back Kleiver. "Hey, pops, think you can mind the cars while I'm off?"

She screeched and glanced between the two. "W-wait! You're Kleiver's son?"

He eyed her. "Is there a problem with that?"

She placed her hands in front of her and shook her head. "N-no! I just didn't know he had a son, or for that matter, someone who actually loves him." She eyed Kleiver.

He blinked a few times. "Princess, don't mean to be rude or nothin', but I lost my real parents. He just took me in."

"Eh?" She looked at him with shock. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. If I were you, I'd go and look for ye friend now. Your father will get terribly worried if he notices that you suddenly vanished from the palace." Kleiver said.

"Sometimes I truly hate being royal." She grumbled as she got into the passenger seat. Skye quickly got in the drivers seat and grinned at Kleiver. "We'll be back. Bye!"

Kleiver folded his arms in front of his chest as he watched Skye make the engine roar and speed out into the desert.

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Skye asked. "Hmmm," Micaiah frowned as she went into deep thought. "Let's try the cave where you showed us where it began. It's…actually tied to her past."

"Past?"

"Will you tell anyone if I told you our darkest secret?" Skye glanced at her real quick. "I don't have many friends back in Spargus nor do I really share any secrets with anyone."

She offered a small smile. "The Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. They're our mothers."

He nearly yelped. "W-wait, wha?"

"Surprising, isn't it?"

"So Queen Alexis, your mother, is the Princess of one of the two?" Skye looked back at the road with terrible worry.

"She said she was the Princess of Disaster. Xentia, Blossoms mother, was the Princess of Bloodshed."

"Oh, that's great. You're father sure has bragging points! 'Hey! Guess what? My wife is the Princess of Disaster!'" He yelled out.

"My father isn't a tyrant, if that is where you're going." She glared at him.

He sighed heavily. "I'm not. So, you're the Princess of Disaster and Blossom is the Princess of Bloodshed? I guess that means that everyone better watch out for pissing you two off."

She giggled a bit. "Have you heard of the Dark Warrior Program?"

"Yeah? That's what started the whole mess."

"My mother was the first test subject."

He slammed on the breaks, causing her to squeal out in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Your mother is one of the perfected forms of the Dark Warriors and the Princess of Disaster. That's one hell of a mix."

She frowned a little. "You aren't going to tell anyone any of this, right?"

"As I said before, I don't have no friends to brag about it to."

"Well, anyway, my father apparently was the first subject when they first created it. I think that was either nineteen years ago or twenty." She said. He glanced at her in utter shock.

"You're probably a Dark Warrior too, then."

"And a Princess of Disaster. Isn't that scary?" He nodded. She looked down at her hands. "It worries me. I'm afraid to have friends now. Not only am I a monster, but I'm the disaster princess!"

He placed a hand on her hands, causing her to look at him with tearful eyes. "Look," he began with a small smile. "We're friends, right?"

She slowly nodded.

"I don't care if other people will call you a monster or not. You never asked for any of this and I'm sure your parents didn't either. I'll stay by your side and help you through all of this."

She let the tears run down her face before hugging him. "Thank you. You and Blossom are the only two friends I got."

"Question, does this apply to Blossom too?"

"Does what apply to her?" She moved away a little to look at him. He fumbled with his hands. "Uh…She is another Dark Warrior with the bloodshed princess thingy?"

He glanced up to see her nod. "Jeez, you two are certainly far from normal. No matter, since you two are my new friends, I promise that I'll stick by your sides and help ya both through this mess!" He winked.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you. C'mon," she pointed her finger towards the desert. "let's find Blossom!"

"Okay, Princess!"

"Just call me Micaiah!"

"Jeez, mother like daughter!" She laughed as he sped off through the desert. What he had meant when he said, 'mother like daughter', was that even though Alexis was crowned as Queen, she wanted everyone to call her Alexis.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the cave. Most of the reason why it took a bit longer than they thought was because the desert was beginning to get windy.

"I have a funny feeling that we're gonna get a sandstorm." Skye said as he and Micaiah got out of the vehicle.

Micaiah turned her head slightly upon hearing a noise and gasped. She grabbed Skye's hand and quickly ran into the shadows.

"What?" He asked and looked towards where she had been looking. A pack of Marauder vehicles were making their way to Spargus.

"Dad! Mom!" She bit her lip. "That's not good. C'mon…" He stopped his sentence as he stared at one of their new vehicles that seemed to have a cannon attached to it.

She paled at the sight. "Oh crap, let's go! We need to find her and get back to Spargus quickly!"

He grabbed her hand and ran into the cave.

They dashed into the room where they had first found the photograph of Xentia. "Blossom!" Micaiah groaned and ran back out into the other room.

Skye joined her shortly. She sat on the steel bed and frowned. "Where could she have gone? She's not anywhere!"

"This is just great." He grumbled. "Do you think we should head back to Spargus? Your father is going to throw a fit."

"Father is just gonna have to understand!"

"Stubborn, aren't we?"

"So wasn't dad! I'm not going back until we find Blossom! Dad is just gonna have to deal with it!"

"Let me remind you, MARAUDERS are attacking us!" He yelled.

"…Oh yeah." She bit her lip.

"To make it even more worrisome is that you're the Princess of Spargus! What do you think the people will think and do if their princess was kidnapped?"

She folded her arms across her chest and sighed heavily. "I hate being a princess."

"C'mon, let's head back."

She looked at his extended hand. "Isn't it a bit dangerous to go back out there? Not only is a possible sandstorm coming, but Marauders are in front of the gate! Wouldn't is be dangerous to go there?"

"That's a good point." He murmured. "How 'bout this then, we stand outside and wait to see the retreating Marauders and then head home?"

She glanced around the room once more. "Well, there is no point in staying here seeing as how Blossom isn't here."

She took his extended hand and got off the bed before following him towards the entrance. "Do…do you think that she was captured while driving around? That could be a possibility!"

"We are not going into enemy territory! We'll tell your father and handle it from there." Skye answered.

She let out a loud sigh. "She could have been kidnapped and you don't care!" She pouted.

"Micaiah," he glanced at her. "Two against thousands of Marauders. We'd lose!"

"Then I can call on the Dark Warrior or Princess of Disaster!" She joked.

"That is seriously not funny." He shook his head. Once they got outside, Skye groaned. The wind was lashing around.

"Just great. A sandstorm! Look, I'm going to go and get the vehicle and bring it near the entrance. Once it calms down a bit out here, we'll drive back home. Stay here, okay?"

She folded her arms across her chest and nodded. "Okay, be careful."

He winked at her and gave her a thumbs up before taking out a pair of goggles and putting them on. Once ready, he ran out into the storm.

However, the two of them had a small surprise waiting for them. A shadow was bent down into a fighting position, watching Micaiah as she stood there.

The shadow slowly approached her…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~<p>

I'm thinking of learning to draw my own anime, so once I feel I'm ready, I'll be providing a link to show you my own drawings of each of these characters!

Anywho, what did you think? Review, review, review! Chapter 3 coming soon~


	3. Welcome to Marauder City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Welcome to Marauder City<p>

Micaiah was not aware of the shadow that lurked behind her. She pulled out her gun and sighed. "So much for bringing this."

She dropped it and tried screaming when she felt a hand around her mouth and around her waist, blocking her from moving her arms around.

Struggling as she was dragged away form the entrance, she could only watch as the light slowly faded.

Shortly after she was dragged away did Skye drive the Desert Screamer near the entrance. He jumped out and coughed. "Dang, it's getting rough out there!"

Not hearing any comebacks from Micaiah, he glanced around. "Micaiah?" He pulled off his goggles and walked into the cave. "You can come out now Micaiah!"

Shaking his head to get the dirt out of his hair, he tripped over her gun. He looked back at the gun. "…Micaiah's gun? Did she drop it or something?"

He grabbed the weapon and stood. He looked around once more. "Maybe she went in deeper to get away from the sands?"

Fear began to dwell up into his heart when he heard a scream.

"Micaiah!" He ran into the cave and towards the experiment room.

When he barged in, he growled at the boy who held her captive.

Both of her hands were being held behind her back while the boy held a knife near her neck.

Skye bit his lip. "You…you're a Marauder!"

His black pants had given who he was away. He didn't wear a shirt like many of his fellow colleagues.

His black hair was messy and covered part of his eyes and went down to his shoulder. He had a strong built, just like the marauders were normally known for.

His gray eyes glared at Skye as he stared at the two. "What the hell are you two doing in my secret hideout?"

"Hideout? I found it first!" Skye spat.

"Nah uh." The other boy growled.

"Yeah uh!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" Micaiah screeched. "Look, I'm sorry, we didn't know! Skye, my friend, brought us here and we were looking for a friend!" She said.

The boy looked at her before looking towards Skye who nodded. She let out a small squeak as he dragged her towards one of the other rooms. "Hey!"

"I'll be fine, Skye, just stay there!" She said.

"I want to talk to her, and its none of your business." The boy spat. He threw her into the room and slammed the door shut before locking it.

She held her head after being thrown onto the stuffy bed. She shook her head before staring at the boy who stood at the doorway with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Explain."

She sighed heavily. "Like I said in the other room, we came here before. Earlier today," she said. "My friend out there said that he found an important place to an incident eighteen years ago. My friend, Blossom, and I wanted to check it out."

His cold expression never changed as she continued. She began to fear for her life.

"…and you see, after she went missing, we came here thinking that she'd be here."

He nodded slowly. "Name?"

"Mine?" she asked. He nodded. "It's Micaiah."

"Micaiah…I've heard of it before." She gulped. "The Princess of Spargus, isn't it?"

She looked away for a moment. "…Yes."

His eyes had narrowed. She bit her lip. "Please, don't hurt me or Skye. We were just looking for my best friend, I worry for her greatly!"

"…Fine." Her eyes went wide before looking at him.

He walked over and grabbed her arm. "However," he began. "You're coming back to my hometown until your friend finds her."

She paled slightly.

He had dragged her back out in the experiment room where Skye glared at the boy. He held Micaiahs gun next to his side, ready to shoot if needed.

"I'll make you a deal," The boy held out the small knife. "Find this girl of whom you two have spoken of. Once found, bring her to my home turf where you'll get your Princess back."

Micaiah frowned greatly. "No way! She's coming back home with me!" Skye yelled, pointing the gun at the boy. She screamed when he pointed the knife at her.

"Micaiah!" He growled and lowered the weapon. "Just bring the girl of whom you were speaking of so I can confirm that you weren't lying."

Skye looked at her with worry. She nodded slowly. He glared back at the boy. "Fine…"

"Do not follow me." The boy shoved her out into the hall before the two walked off. Skye watched from the experiment room with a frown.

Yet another tragic problem was forming in the same room from eighteen years past.

"Um," she turned her head slightly to look at him. "There was a storm earlier."

"I can get through it." He kept his face facing forward.

Once they were outside, she looked around. "Huh?" He noticed that some of the vehicles were retreating.

"Blast it, father will not be pleased." He walked out farther into the desert. He waved his knife, eventually getting some of them to turn towards him.

"Um, could we keep it a secret that I'm the princess?" She asked. He eyed her. "Why?"

"Our homes never got along with each other…If they found out that I'm the princess…Things could get nasty."

"My father will be the only one to know." He looked away towards the vehicles.

She frowned. "Where I live, such clothing as that is truly unloved. You'll be given a new set of clothing to blend in easier."

She placed her hands in front of her. "No no! I'm sure he'll find Blossom quickly!"

"Does not matter."

She frowned greatly and looked down. "Oh father is going to be so upset."

She moved her hands in front of her face to block some of the dirt from hitting her face as the Marauder vehicle slid in front of them.

One of the Marauders opened the black door of the vehicle. Micaiah looked back at the vehicle and whimpered.

"My lord! What are you doing here? Who is this?" The tall man glared at the girl. She cowered slightly. _Oh,__please__find__Blossom__quickly,__Skye!_

"I wanted to leave the place for a few. As for the girl, she's a prisoner to me only." He looked back at Micaiah and then to the taller man.

"Leaving Spargus so quickly?"

"Their King caught us off guard, and the vile Demon that the King faced eighteen years past revealed herself."

"Demon? There's no demon in Spargus." Micaiah said.

He glared at her. "A citizen from Spargus?"

She gave a small laugh. With a small voice she spoke, "Please don't kill me."

"We'll speak of the demon later, let us return home."

"Not to be rude or anything, my lord, but we better leave quickly. The King of Spargus is in rampage."

"Whatever for?"

"I believe his child went missing."

Micaiah paled greatly. "Oh god, I'm a goner…" she whimpered.

The Marauder eyed her and she winced. "Nothing, nothing!"

She was led towards the car and stuffed into one of the back seats next to the boy. The driver didn't ask the boy anything and just drove.

Micaiah sighed and looked out the windows. "Izuka."

She looked at him. "My name." he answered.

"Izuka? That's a nice name." She gave a small smile.

"It seems to have gotten a bit more peaceful out here since those Wastelander Metal Heads vanished."

"Uh…sir, what is that?"

The two turned their head towards a large looking dinosaur that was running towards them. "Holy!"

They spun the wheel around to make a violent turn. Micaiah gasped and fell away from the window and into the arms of Izuka.

"Hang on, my lord!"

She blushed greatly when she realized that Izuka held her tightly. She squeaked when they violently turned away again. "Damn it! We're not going to get away!"

She rose up from where she had been laying on Izuka's lap and stared out the window towards the large dinosaur.

_Only__you__can__stop__it._

She looked around. "Did you say something?" Izuka looked at her and shook his head.

Everyone yelled out when the dinosaur smashed its head against the car. It flipped over and began to roll for what seemed forever for Micaiah.

Once it stopped rolling, she groaned and lifted her head up. Izuka had his head against her shoulder.

He looked like he had been knocked unconscious.

She groaned and slowly dragged herself out of the vehicle. She coughed once she fell onto the hot sands of the wasteland.

She gasped when she saw the dinosaur turning around and running towards them. _Only__you__can__stop__it,__stand__up__against__it__and__show__no__fear!_

She looked around to see if she could find the voice. She looked back at the dinosaur. "A metal head!"

She slowly stood on her feet. She stared at the Metal Head. Izuka managed to get out of the vehicle himself and watched as Micaiah slowly took a step towards the Metal Head.

It released a loud roar and began to slow down. She shut her eyes tightly as she walked out farther and extended a shaky hand.

"Princess Micaiah!"

Micaiah opened her eyes to see a red mark appear on her wrist. She turned her head slightly to see the horrified look on Izuka's face.

She turned her head back to the Metal Head. "Show no fear." She whispered and began limping slightly towards the Metal Head.

It roared out once more before it slid slowly to a stop in front of Micaiah. She was confused by how it seemed gentle and didn't attack her.

It lowered its head towards her hand. She extended it a bit farther until her hand was resting on the head.

Something then came over her. She felt strange.

She shut her eyes before seemly watching her own body.

Her eyes had opened to reveal dark blue colors. "Return back into the Wasteland." She commanded softly.

"My dear pet, I am in no danger. Please leave us."

Micaiah was in shock at how the Metal Head let out a small whimper before turning and running off. Then she felt that she was back in her own body.

She blinked a few times in surprise.

She looked back at her hand in shock. "What…How…" She turned her head back to the dinosaur Metal Head that ran away from her.

"W-what…?" She backed away. Izuka stared at her in shock and surprise. Did she just control that Metal Head to leave?

She fell onto her knees. "What…was that…?"

Izuka shook his head and managed to stand before walking over to the shocked female. "What did you just do?"

"I…I don't know." _Was__that__a__side__effect__of__becoming__…_ She looked back down to her wrist before holding it close to her chest.

He extended a hand. "Are you alright? You had me worried for a moment." She looked at him before standing on her own.

"I'm fine…just…surprised." She glanced back towards the retreating Metal Head.

"Come with me, my home isn't far from here and the drivers are dead." He said. She looked at him. "Dead?"

"It's fine." He grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the Marauder City.

It was a place that Jak had visited once for a enduring battle against them. He used to drive past their city on the way to the Precursor Temple. She stared at the large buildings that appeared from the horizon.

"This is my hometown." He said as they began to walk across the large red bridge.

Guards rushed to his side. "My lord, you're okay! Those who came back said that you had been attacked by a Wastelander Metal Head! We feared that you had been killed."

Izuka wanted to turn and say, 'It's honestly all thanks to this girl for mysteriously making the Metal Head go away.' But he couldn't have the people suspecting him.

"I'm fine, but I rather get myself and my guest home." About ten minutes later they had reached a large palace.

"Are…are you…" She looked at him. "That would explain why they keep calling you 'lord!' You're their prince!"

"Is there a problem with that?" She shook her head.

He guided her into the throne room where a largely built man awaited. He turned to see Izuka. "You're alive? I thought the Metal Head killed you."

"No, the Metal Head ran off. I assume it thought we were dead, in which the drivers were."

The king looked over to Micaiah. He looked a lot like Izuka, only he had more muscle and a cold stare.

He didn't wear a shirt, like many others, and wore just the pants with a small cloth hanging from around his waist to show a golden emblem.

"Who is this?"

Izuka glanced around to make sure that there were no guards around. "She is the Princess of Spargus."

His father's glance turned surprised. "You kidnapped the Princess of Spargus? Good job, my son. Now we have-"

"He made a promise to me." She bravely spoke up. "My friend and I had been unknowingly trespassing into a hideout of his while looking for a friend of mine. If my other friend, whom he let go, found my missing friend, he would come here to pick me up and show the prince here that I was not lying about searching for a missing friend."

He glanced at his son who nodded. "I'd like to make her my personal prisoner. If the people here found out that she was the Princess, we'd have uproars to either kill her or use her against our fight with Spargus."

"I do not wish for us to fight. Honestly." She raised a hand and placed it on her heart.

The king took a moment to think before he sat down. "Fine. Do whatever you want with the girl."

"Thank you, father."

"I'll arrange to get her a room across from your room."

Micaiah let out a small sigh as Izuka led her out of the room and towards his room.

"I never knew that the Marauders had a king or prince." She said.

"We keep that stuff hidden from your people. We knew that the King of Spargus had gotten married and had a child. I just never expected to find you in the desert."

"Why? Because I'm a princess?" She asked.

He nodded a bit. She snorted. "This room," he pointed to a black door. "is mine. That room," he pointed to a gray door. "is yours. I'm sure there is an outfit on the bed ready for you to change."

She sighed heavily. "Alright." He opened the door to his room. "Do not think of escaping, princess." Without another word, he closed the door.

She stared at his bedroom door before walking into her new bedroom.

She jumped when she heard a beep. She turned down to see that her beacon was blinking. She ran into her room and held the beacon close. _Father__is__searching__for__me._

She walked over to her new bed and stared at the black clothing. She placed the beacon on the bed. "I'm sorry, father." She whispered.

She unwrapped the clothing to groan at her new outfit. "Seriously?"

She let out a sigh before changing into the clothing.

It was a strapless black bra. The bottom piece of the outfit was a long dress that stopped at her ankles and was cut at the sides, showing off her legs.

She frowned as she stared at herself in the mirror. "This is stupid!" She slapped herself in the face. "Oh well."

She looked towards the window. She was still confused on what had happened prior to getting here.

She also worried greatly about Blossom who went missing. She walked over to the window and placed a hand against the glass.

She closed her eyes and silently prayed that her friends would be alright. "Please find Blossom soon, Skye. I don't care about being hostage as long as she is alright."

She hadn't notice the door open. Izuka leaned against the door frame and watched as she stared outside.

He was grateful for her for stopping the Metal Head, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

He just couldn't figure out why, as a princess, she would be out in the desert or not even royally dressed.

He felt his face getting warm when he watched a small and gentle smile come across her face.

She looked like a beautiful goddess. He coughed and looked away when she glanced over towards his direction.

"You look great."

She giggled. "Thanks. Thank you for…not doing anything horrible to me."

"It's fine." He coughed again before glancing at her. "Would you like to go outside?"

"If you don't mind, I don't like stuffy rooms." She smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around hers, making her blush.

It was his way of telling everyone else in the Palace or outside that she was his.

His only question was…How long would her beauty and grace be in his presence?

* * *

><p>Love triangle!<p>

I thought it was kinda boring how the first story was flat out Alexis x Jak and no rivals!

This time, I planned that there would be two boys falling in love with our dear little Micaiah!

I hope you enjoy this chapter~


	4. Returning to Haven City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Returning to Haven City<p>

While Izuka showed Micaiah around, Skye had returned to Spargus and reported to Jak about what had taken place.

Jak was terribly worried. Alexis had gone out in the desert to look for her. He didn't have two worry about her, considering that her Dark Form had shown itself during the fight with the Marauders.

Skye finished up on the story when Alexis walked in. She was pale as death. Sig was beside her with a huge frown. "Chili Pepper,"

Daxter and Jak looked at the two. Jak noticed how terrified that Alexis seemed.

"They're back." She stated. She slowly raised her head and stared at Jak with tearful eyes. "The Metal Heads, they're back."

Jak stood up. "What?"

"While we were out driving, she caught sight of a strange creature. I identified it as a Wastelander Metal Head." Sig reported.

"But…how? You ridded the world of them eighteen years ago, Alexis!" Jak yelled. Skye looked back and forth between the two.

"Either…Blossom succumbed into the darkness and brought them back or Micaiah felt threatened enough to let out her dangerous form."

Jak felt an overwhelming fear begin to well up. "Metal Heads…they must be back in Haven City as well!"

Alexis slowly nodded. "We were almost attacked, but when the Metal Head show me, it ran off. I guess it realized of who I was."

"So then, you're truly the Princess of Disaster from eighteen years past?" Skye asked.

"Yes. A horrible tale, I may say." She answered. She looked at Daxter. "I need you to go to Haven City with me. Jak," she looked at him.

"Stay here and find Micaiah. Sig, please, help him."

Jak frowned. "We already know where she is."

A small light of hope appeared in Alexis's heart. "Where?"

"Marauder City."

Her eyes went wide with terror. "Please, listen to me, my Queen!" Skye answered quickly.

She glanced at him. "The boy who held her hostage said that if I found Blossom and brought her there, he'd let her go! All three of us! He only has Princess Micaiah prisoner because we trespassed into his area."

Sig frowned. "So Micaiah, for now, is with the Marauders. The only good thing about that is that we know where she is. But for Blossom…"

"Lord Sig," Skye asked. "Do you know of where Blossom may have gone? I need to find her as quickly as possible!"

Sig folded his arm across his chest and shook his head. "My lady," Skye glanced at Alexis. "Allow me to come with you to Haven City! Blossom may have gone there without our knowledge!"

Alexis was uncertain of letting him go. "I'll go and call up the Freedom League and tell them that you're on your way, Alexis. I'll also tell them to keep an eye out for Blossom. Skye, are you certain you want to go?"

He nodded. "My King, it is my fault that all of this happened. I have to repay you back for all your kindness by finding Blossom and rescuing the Princess! I want to help!"

Jak let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Alexis, where do you think you'll be staying?"

"I can get her a room in the Naughty Ottsel." Daxter grinned.

"Thanks buddy."

Alexis sighed. "Alright," she turned and headed for the elevator. "My Queen, wouldn't it be best to bring some weapons to defend yourself if we were attacked by enemies?"

"I am a weapon onto itself. I can defend us easily. I have much better control over my dark form than I did before. Jak," she smiled at him. "I'll also keep an eye out for that man who claims to have the notes and secrets to…that problem."

"Be careful."

Skye followed Alexis as she left the Palace. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him. "Skye, it's fine. In a way, it's a good thing, what you did. Sooner or later we would have to tell them the secrets. It was our fault for not telling them when they younger."

"You're…not mad?" She shook her head. "No. Micaiah and Blossom would have found out sooner or later. This is the result of not telling them when they were little."

"Pardon me for asking, your highness, but will you change…into the Princess of Disaster?"

She stopped in her tracks. Skye had taken a few more steps ahead before stopping to glance at her.

"No, not unless something horrible happens to my friends, my husband, or my daughter." She answered.

"For Blossoms mother, how come was it that when you were changed you could revert back to normal, but when it was Blossoms mother, you had to kill her? I heard about it form Micaiah." He said.

"Xentia, her mother, was already too deep in the darkness to dig out back into the light. I'm sure she knew that, which resulted in her jumping in front of the bullets to protect Jak." She said.

She looked at him. "It'll be the same for Micaiah or Blossom if they changed into the Princesses of Disaster or Bloodshed. If they are within the sorrow for much too long, they'll have to be killed. If they are still early in the stages, their loved ones can bring them back and possibility change them into Angels."

Skye nodded. "I understand."

The two walked through the vehicle area and Alexis guided him towards the large blue vehicle out in the desert near the road course and the large ocean. Daxter eventually caught up with them.

"You guys almost left me behind!" He grumbled. "Sorry, Daxter, we're in a hurry." Alexis said with a small grin.

"So this is what that vehicle was for?" He asked. "I've always seen it when I would come out here, but I could never figure out what it was really for."

"Jak and I used this to travel back and forth to Haven City and back to Spargus." She said. She placed a hand on the blue vehicle.

A random memory from her past came back,

_She was just a little girl. She was sitting on the edge of a cliff in Forest Haven. _

_She stared at the cloudless blue sky. "Alexis!" She turned her head to smile at Jak who ran over to her._

_The two giggled and laughed at a few jokes or about how they thought the Baron smelled. It was all fun and games to them._

"_Hey," Jak said as he sat beside her. "Do you think we'll be together forever?"_

"_Forever? You mean like when couples get married?" _

_Not really understanding what it meant, he nodded. A big blush came across her face. She fumbled with her words. "W-well, that depends!"_

"_Depends on what?" She stood and pointed towards the sky. "First we have the clean Haven City like the cloudless blue sky!"_

_He grinned as he stared at the sky. She sat beside him once more and placed a hand on his hand._

"_We'll have big adventures when we get older."_

_He grinned. "Sounds like fun!"_

_She looked at him and gave a big toothy grin. Neither of them knew that they would have a large adventure when they got older._

"My lady?" She looked at him and pressed a button before the large back doors slowly opened.

"I'm fine," she began. "I just remembered a memory from when Jak and I were little. I just hope that…what happened eighteen years ago won't repeat itself."

Skye sat down on one of the benches and looked around with an uneasy feeling. He looked back at her. "Do you think you could tell me the story so that I can help prevent it?"

She was staring outside and how the doors slowly closed. "We have a long enough journey to Haven City for me to explain everything."

And so she did; she spoke of how she and Jak knew each other since they were kids and how they had gotten separated and then met each other again when they were adults.

From there she explained how the incident from eighteen years past had occurred and why it was so dangerous.

Skye was surprised with all of the new information.

"Metal Heads," he began. "I heard of you guys speaking about them back in the throne room. What are they?"

"They're creatures that the Princesses of Bloodshed and Disaster created out of sorrow and loneliness. They had been so alone and nobody would dare love them, so they created creatures known as Metal Heads to not only give them love and attention, but strike even more fear into the hearts of the people." She said.

"I thought I had sent them to a better place when my Angel form appeared. I wonder how they came back and it worries me."

He nodded. "As for the thing that you were talking about with the King…what did you mean? It was something about someone contacting you?"

He noticed that her hands tightened and her stare turned deadly. She glared at the wall as the memories of what Mendall had done to her came back.

"A colleague of the man named Mendall, the person who created the perfected form of the Dark Warriors, had taken notes and stuff that could possibly help him re-create the Dark Warriors. It's a horrible and dangerous practice that Jak and I will not allow."

"Do we have helpers in Haven City?"

"Yes. Jak knows the Governor of Haven City as well as the people who lead the Freedom League. A few of them helped us stop the horrible disaster." She glanced back towards the doors.

"I, too, have known them all since I was a child. I was apart of their group with Jak when we were just mere children." He jumped when the door began to open.

She stood and walked out of the vehicle with Skye following closely behind. "This is Haven City, where it all began."

He looked around. Although it was completely new to him, it was the same as it was eighteen years ago.

"Alexis, is that really you?" Skye turned his head to see a man and small green man with a strange looking bird on his shoulder.

He stared at them in complete shock. She turned and smiled at them. "Samos! Torn! Pecker! What an honor to see you all here."

"Jak sent us a message saying you'd be here." Torn said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, we have a lot of problems. Xentia's daughter has run off and someone form the past is haunting us with claims of having notes of the entire project. It worries me greatly. I have come here with one of the people of Spargus to search for Blossom, Xentia's child. I also have dire news to report."

"As if the news that we've reported so far aren't dire enough." Daxter commented sarcastically. He sat on her shoulder and watched everyone.

"Well? Spit it out, child!" Samos said.

"The Metal Heads have returned." She watched as Torn paled, Samos stare at her with unspeakable emotion, and Pecker dropping his jaw.

"We caught sight of a Wastelander Metal Head in the desert." She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Although it ran away at first sight of seeing me."

"How is Jak taking this?" Torn asked. "We're worried terribly." She frowned. "It doesn't make sense, neither of the Princesses of Disaster or Bloodshed has awoken."

Samos had been silent. He was thinking about what could have happened. Alexis stared past the two men. Her stare turned into a glare.

"What?" Torn asked her before Samos and he turned around. There was a man that looked a little like Mendall with his white lab coat on. His brown hair was messy and didn't seem to have gotten brushed.

Beside him was Blossom. She was glaring, yet talking, with the guy. Skye watched her as she snorted.

"Blossom!" Alexis called. Skye ran past the three and towards Blossom. Blossom turned her head towards the three and gasped.

"Blossom!" Skye smiled. The man growled and threw down something. Skye yelled out when a cloud of smoke formed in front of him. "Blossom, wait! Micaiah is in danger!"

When the smoke cleared, he looked around. He felt his heart fell when he didn't see her anywhere.

Torn and Samos turned their attention back to Alexis whose eyes thinned. "Torn, I'll be staying at the Naughty Ottsel. Please try and get the others help us locate Blossom."

He nodded. "Okay."

Samos walked beside Alexis as she, Daxter, and him went into the Naughty Ottsel. Frowning, Skye followed them.

He was shock at what he was seeing. Everything here was so different from what he had seen back home!

He watched as Alexis walked up to the bar and leaned against it. "Never thought that I'd be coming back to Haven City like this. Anyway, how has everyone been since then?"

Samos nodded from where he stood. "Everyone has been fine. Keira still works on machines and stuff of the sort."

"Is she still mad at me for 'taking away' Jak?" He shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't speak to me about her love interests."

Daxter was walking around on the bar table. He stared at Skye who looked around in amazement.

"Kid doesn't go out much, does he?" Alexis and Samos turned their head towards Skye. She smiled a tiny bit.

"In Spargus they're used to looking at dirt, tan colored buildings, and guns. They've never left to go and see Haven City."

"My lady, is this where you came from? It's so much different from Spargus!" He said. He looked at her to see her nod. "I was born and raised here."

She turned back to Daxter. "Where is Tess?"

"Right here~" Her happy voice said as she jumped onto the table beside Daxter. She held onto her stomach with a bright smile.

"Oh, you're pregnant! Congrats, Tess!" Alexis smiled. A light blush came across her face. "It's great to see a friendly face here. Whatever did you return for? Are things in Spargus not going good?"

"In fact, it's the total opposite! Well, sort of."

Tess looked around. "I'll take a shot in the dark and say that, that's the reason why Jak isn't here."

"Well, our daughter, Micaiah, ran off into the desert to look for her missing friend. Skye, that boy over there, came back claiming that she had been kidnapped. Jak is trying to find a way to safely bring her home. I'm here to find Xentia's daughter."

Her expression changed into shock. "Blossom ran away?"

"She found out about her mother and what happened. I guess the pressure was far too much for her. Micaiah and Blossom don't know about the terrible danger they are in."

She went into detail about how she had gotten a letter from someone who worked with Mendall and claimed that he had the notes to the creation of the Perfect Dark Warriors. She then talked about how Blossom and Micaiah never knew that they were the Princesses of Disaster and Bloodshed until recently. She ended her explanation about what happened by telling her that Metal Heads have mysteriously appeared.

Tess was both shocked and a tiny bit frightened. "That's worrying. The Metal Head Nest isn't far from us either!"

"I don't think they'd be interesting in attacking the town. At least, not now." Alexis frowned as she closed her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"So you and that boy there are going to stay here for now?" Tess asked. "Yes, if you don't mind." She opened an eye and looked at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Of course I don't mind! I feel safer when you're around because you can control those Metal Heads! It should make the people around here a little less worried about it."

"Nobody else knows of it yet." Alexis said. Tess nodded. "Daxter, get these people some drinks! It's time to welcome a longtime friend back to the Naughty Ottsel!"

Daxter grinned and did exactly what she asked of him. Everyone sat there, expect for Skye, and chatted about the past eighteen years.

He glanced around once more. _So __this __is __where __the __King __and __Queen __grew __up? __It__'__s __so __much __different __from __our __normal __environment._

"Oh!" He turned his head to see Alexis holding a picture. "Oh Samos! It's beautiful!" she held it close to her heart. "What is it?" Skye asked.

She walked over to him and gave the photograph to him. It was a picture of when Jak and Alexis were just kids, standing in front of the giant tree in Forest Haven.

"When Jak and I were kids," she said. "We always used to stay there for safety reasons."

She returned next to Samos and continued to chat with him. Skye stared at the picture of the two when they were kids. _Wow, so this is Queen Alexis and King Jak when they were kids…_

He looked back at Alexis and then back to the photograph.

_She looks a little like she did when she was younger. The funny thing about this is how Alexis is slightly taller than Jak!_

He turned his attention away from the photograph and back to Alexis.

_Now that I think about it, Micaiah looks much like her mother. _

Nighttime eventually came around. Skye was sleeping on the couch while Alexis was in her room.

She stared at the moon with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Xentia, we failed in trying our to best to make your daughter feel happy."

She sighed heavily and turned around. She sat on the bed before lying on her back and staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head.

She closed her eyes slowly and thought about the final battle against Mendall. She remembered the wild grin he had when she was forcefully being changed into the Princess of Disaster.

It still sent shivers down her spine.

As she fell asleep, she fell into a nightmare of where Micaiah and Blossom went through the same fates as she and Xentia did.

Alexis felt like she was trapped in the darkness. She saw Micaiah and extended her hand while yelling, "Micaiah!"

Micaiah turned to face her slowly. Alexis' eyes went wide as she noticed the tears pouring from Micaiahs eyes.

_The __end __is __coming __mother. __Do __not __fight __it, __face __your __end._ Alexis screamed and sat upright on the bed.

Skye and Daxter ran into the room and began asking her if she was alright. Alexis paid no attention to them as cold sweat appeared on her body.

"I'm going to get Jak!" Daxter turned. "No!" Alexis said. "No, I'm fine." She offered a small smile. "Please go back to bed. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Uncertain about leaving the girl there, the two hesitantly left the room. _The __end __is __coming __mother. __Do __not __fight __it, __face __your __end._

The words haunted the very core of her being.

Just exactly was that dream about?

* * *

><p>Okay, people, I might just skip checking for any stupid mistakes and get the entire story down before I do the check up.<p>

Anyway, what did you think? I have a few things in mind that I think only I could have thought up! Enjoy the new chapter and Cpt 5 should be coming either tomorrow or Friday!


	5. The First Sign

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The First Sign<p>

The first few nights gave Alexis nightmares. Samos and the others had noticed her lack of sleep. She would just shake it off and say that she was fine.

Without her knowing, Daxter had given a call to Jak about how she was acting strange.

It was yet another problem for the hero.

While her condition seemed bad, he was having no luck in finding ways to rescue Micaiah.

Sig was worried. Everything was falling apart. Blossom found out the truth, runs off, Micaiah goes off to find her and in the process gets kidnapped, and now his best friends' wives condition seemed terrible.

On the fifth day, Alexis decided it would be best to get some fresh air. Skye had gone out earlier to try and locate Blossom. For navigation purposes, Daxter came along with him.

Skye was about to give up when he noticed who he thought was Blossom. He eventually caught up to the girl and nearly tackled her when he realized it was Blossom.

"Blossom!" He jumped in front of her. She jumped backwards and stared at him. "…Skye."

"Why did you run away before?" He asked. She glanced at Daxter. "Leave."

"Uh, no." Daxter said. "Then I'll just continue on my way."

"Daxter, just for a bit, please?" Skye asked. Daxter sighed and jumped off his shoulder before walking away, but not too far away.

Skye looked at her. She glanced at him then towards the crowd. "I have my reasons."

"Micaiah was looking for you." He said.

A small smile came across her face. "I figured she would. I moved on, Skye, tell her that. Things are different now. I'm helping out someone."

"She was kidnapped by the Marauders." She quickly looked at him. "Come again?"

"Micaiah was kidnapped by the prince of the Marauders. She's being held prisoner unless I bring you back there to prove that we weren't lying when we accidentally crossed into his territory." He explained.

She looked down at the golden ring on her finger. "…I can't return."

"So you don't care if your own best friend was in danger? She risked her life just looking for you!" He yelled.

"It's different and complicated, Skye." She said. "I have my reasons of not wanting to return."

His eyes thinned and his voice seemed to get a bit darker. "…You'd leave her hanging with the Marauders because you have 'reasons' for not returning? What the hell is wrong with you?"

She let out a sigh. "If this is what you came to find me for, then I'll be on my way."

She walked past him. "You're pathetic and weak." He growled. She turned and snarled at him. "Excuse me?"

He turned to glare at her. "You're pathetic. Some friend you are."

She placed her hand on the handle of her sword, ready to whip it out and cut his head off. "Tch!" she moved her hand away from the sword and continued to walk away.

Daxter ran right back over. "What the hell just happened?"

"She's a traitor. She refuses to help us." He said and walked back towards the Naughty Ottsel. He grabbed a hold of Daxters tail, who was ready to jump off and go after her. He sent a confused stare at Skye.

"Forget it, Daxter. She'll just have to remember this when she needs help. We'll give her the exact same reply she gave to me."

It wasn't long before they spotted Alexis near the waterfront. "My lady!" She turned and smiled at him.

"Have any luck?"

Daxter looked at Skye who looked down at his feet. The smile turned into a small frown. "Skye?"

"She refuses to help us. She doesn't care about us any longer." He answered. Alexis stared at him for a moment before turning her head away.

"So that's the way it's going to be, huh? Tell Samos that I've…gone to a place of where my old past brings out the darkest of hopes." Skye was confused. Was she trying to give Samos and the others a riddle?

She stood on her feet and began walking away from him and towards the Metal Head Nest.

Skye turned around and quickly ran into the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter watched the retreating form of Alexis.

_The __Metal __Head __Nest? __Why __are __you __going __to __that __place? _He was slightly worried about her. He was tempted to follow her, but he knew that she was just like Jak.

She could handle herself against her enemies.

Shrugging it off, he quickly followed after Skye.

While Alexis made her way towards the Nest and while Daxter and Skye told Samos and the others of what she said, Blossom was with the strange man in his lab.

"…And you say this is going to cure us?" He nodded from his station. "I still want to know how you know about the princess hidden in me."

He pointed to the red mark on her wrist. "That symbol that you bear is a sign. It's a sign telling you that deep down in your blood is a sleeping power that you gained from ancestors from thousand years past."

He looked at her, fighting to hide the sadistic grin, but allowed his eyes to thin. "A power strong enough to kill anyone with just a simple wave of your hand or simple direct eye contact."

She looked back at the mark. "Do you know of what sign this represents?" He nodded. "It represents the Princess of Bloodshed. If I'm not mistaken, you said your mother was as well."

"Meaning that Micaiah, my own best friend, would be…"

"The Princess of Disaster." He answered.

He frowned slightly and leaned back into his chair. "Normally the emotions are deeply connected to the Princess of Disaster. If her emotion becomes unchecked with horrible sadness, she would change."

He placed his arms on his desk and folded his hands in front of his face. "The result would be that she is the first to awaken her true powers. I just don't understand how come your mother was the first to bring about."

She was about to tell him about her mothers dairy, but went against it. It was her mother's deepest secrets.

The phone had rung, startling Blossom. She watched as he picked up the phone and answered it with a gruff.

His eyes had slightly widened. He waved his hands for Blossom to leave. She did and slowly walked away from his closed door.

But something told her to spy on the man. She turned her back slightly to stare at the door. Her eyes thinned.

She needed to know what he was up too.

She snuck towards the door and pressed her ear against it.

"…I can't believe it!"

She stood there with some confuse. What was he so mad about?

"How could you let it escape, you fool? You do realize that it could make contact with—"

_Uh __oh, __does __he __have __some __kind __of __experiment? __Whatever __it __was __got __away __and __it __sounds __awfully __important._ She thought.

He let out a heavy sigh. "If that's the case, use the other DNA samples. Make more copies of them! It'll throw off Jak and Alexis."

Something in her began to well up with fear.

Then she heard a slam. "WHAT? Stop it, you moron! If it's feral, it WILL go directly after her!"

A moment of silence.

"Of course that's what I want, but it's far too soon! I haven't even begun getting the blood samples of them!"

_Blood samples?_

He let out another heavy sigh. "Unbelievable. Fine, let it go feral. I'm sure she'll handle it. I heard she was captured anyway. It'll scare the Marauders when they see exactly what she is!"

_Micaiah! __He__'__s __talking __about __Micaiah!_ She began to panic.

"Hmm, that is true. Well, if the Queen of Disaster comes back, it'll be all the more interesting. Her sister isn't around anymore; her sister's daughter can't that at the level that she gave off during that incident."

She heard a small dark chuckle come from. "Oh don't worry. I'm about to get her blood sample. Then I want you to try and _befriend_ the other."

She let loose a small growl. _Like __hel l__I__'__ll __give __you __my __blood!_

"Alright, fine, goodbye." She quickly retreated from the door and down to a seat in the middle of the hall.

She didn't bother turning to give him attention when he opened the door. "Oh, I thought you had gone to your room."

"I figured we were going to continue talking, so I waited here." She eyed him quickly. "I've decided upon something."

A small smile came to his face. "Well, you can tell me in a bit. I need to get a sample of your blood."

"Sorry, no can do." She said and stood. He looked confused. "Why?"

"I don't have that trust in you. I've decided that I'm going to do some research on the cure myself."

She noticed that he had bitten his lip. "No, wait!" he said.

He made a step towards her, but stopped when she whipped out her sword and pointed it to him.

"I don't care what you think. I've left behind a friend that I shouldn't have and I worry for her greatly."

He growled slightly as she spun her sword around before returning it to its sheath.

She turned and walked right out of the door, leaving a furious man behind. His hands clutched into fists.

"You'll regret this, Princess of Bloodshed!"

* * *

><p>Micaiah had enjoyed her time greatly within the Marauder City.<p>

Izuka found himself falling deeply in love with the Princess of his enemy's city. He began to think of asking his father to make a treaty with the people of Spargus.

If he did that, not only would the people of Spargus and the people of Marauder City try their best to get along and make a strong relationship, but he'd be able to purpose to Micaiah!

The two of them were sitting in the garden. They talked about relationships between their two homes. Micaiah shared the idea of unifying them.

That made him very happy.

However, she didn't plan on marry anyone until she felt she was ready.

That was the big downfall.

The two had continued to talk until an alarm went off. Micaiah looked around, completely confused.

"This is highly unusual." He murmured. He watched a bunch of guards run back in the halls. "Stay here," he stood up and walked towards the throne room to find out what was wrong.

Micaiah continued to sit there. She felt something in her heart twist. "What is this feeling?" She placed her hand over her heart.

_Go to it. Go to the City gates._

As if she was being controlled, she stood and walked out of the palace and towards the city gates.

"Father!" Izuka ran into the throne room and noticed that he was talking with the royal commander.

"Izuka." He simply nodded. "What is going on? We rarely have alarms. Are we being attacked?"

He shook his head. "No, a Wastelander Metal Head is approaching the city. Several guards were sent to stop it, but it seems that they had been killed off. It's rare for a Wastelander Metal Head to come near our City."

_Wastelander __Metal __Head?_ He thought about what happened before when he was first attacked. A thought came to mind. "I know who can calm the beast!" he turned and ran back to the garden.

He stood in shock as he got there. Micaiah wasn't there. He ran out, but eventually heard form a guard that there was a female at the City Gates.

That's exactly where he headed towards.

Micaiah stood at the City Gates and looked around for the Metal Head. She walked out a bit farther and nearly gasped. There it was!

In the far distance was the Wastelander Metal Head that everyone was talking about!

People began to notice the girl as she walked towards the creature, but stopped at the entrance of the bridge.

Guards began to make their way to see what all the commotion was about.

Izuka managed to get there and frowned slightly at the large crowd. He managed to get to a guard who pointed towards the girl.

"Micaiah!" He yelled and ran out. "M-my lord!" The guards looked at each other before following after the prince.

He stopped halfway as the Metal Head stopped in front of the female. He could hear all the gasps that came from the guards and the people.

Extending her hand, she gently pressed it on the head of the beast. "Please, go home. I'm in no danger."

She smiled brightly at the creature. That smile faded away when it roared and knocked her away.

"MICAIAH!"

She groaned as she lifted her head off form the ground. She turned it towards the Metal Head and shut her eyes tightly as it ran towards her, ready to deliver the final blow.

A large scream came from her.

She heard a crack and opened her eyes a little to see a red shield. She blinked and turned her head. A large smile came to her face as she realized who it was.

Blossom shoved the beast back. "Back off, bitch!"

Everyone gasped or screamed in shock. "Blossom!" Micaiah smiled brightly at the girl. Blossom turned her head slightly and grinned at her friend before tossing her a gun.

"C'mon. Let's show them that we're the people of Spargus!"

Micaiah nodded and stood proudly beside her friend and glared at the beast. It roared once more and ran right at them.

"I'll send it backwards, you just hit it right in the middle of the gemstone!" Blossom leaped into the air and slashed her blade sideways.

This had caused the beast to roar out in pain and stumble backwards. "No normal blade can do that!" A guard yelled.

"Micaiah!" Micaiah nodded and took aim at the gemstone as her friend did her best to hold the beast in a stationary pose.

With a single shot of the gun, she stumbled backwards and watched as it landed right in the middle of the eye.

It screamed out in pain and stumbled backwards, as if trying to hold its eye with its small arms.

Blossom held out the blade and with a loud booming voice she said, "Fear us, the People of Spargus! Bow down to your Princess!"

"Princesses!" Micaiah said.

Blossom glanced at her. Micaiah nodded; she was ready to accept her fate of who she really was.

Blossom smiled warmly at her.

Micaiah aimed the gun at the gemstone and shot again. A loud crack echoed around the desert. Then…it vanished.

The body of the wastelander Metal Head had vanished.

Micaiah let out a heavy sigh and fell onto her knees. "Wow!"

Blossom twirled the blade in her hand before putting it away. She walked over to Micaiah and extended a hand.

"A friend told me that you had been captured. Silly Princess." Micaiah giggled and tackled her. "Oh Blossom, how I missed you!"

The people of Marauder City were shocked. Izuka bit his lip. Now everyone knew that Micaiah was the Princess of Spargus!

Micaiah had turned her attention to the Marauders and paled. "Uh oh…"

Blossom turned her attention to the crowd. "You've been living here without them knowing that you're the princess?"

Micaiah let out a small giggle and nodded.

"WATCH OUT!" The two girls turned their heads to see about five more Wastelander Metal Heads.

"AHHH!" Micaiah screamed. Blossom grunted and pulled out her two swords. "Saving a princess can never be easy, can it?"

Izuka began to run towards them. It wasn't long, in front of his eyes, did one of them ram into the shield that Blossom used.

Then another.

Her feet slid back and her face was contorted with pain. "RUN!"

"No, not without you, Blossom!"

"JUST RUN, DAMN IT!"

Micaiah let the tears run down her face.

A third Metal Head had rammed into the shield and sent the two girls flying backwards.

With an oof the two girls laid beside each other. One was already a struggle. Add four more and it was impossible.

Micaiah lifted her head and watched the incoming Metal Heads. "NO!" she screamed.

With a bright light, the four were sent flying backwards. "MICAIAH!" Izuka yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the figure that stood in front of them.

"IT'S THE DEMON OF SPARGUS!" A guard yelled.

Micaiah smiled at the sight of the woman. She gave off a powerful aura and it seemed that she was on their side!

She had long pink hair, once beloging to a certain hero.

She slightly turned her head towards the two shocked girls. Her blue colored eyes completely shocked Micaiah and Blossom.

"**Are you two alright?"**

Blossom stared at the girl. "Who are you?"

Micaiah glanced at her. "I think…it's…"

* * *

><p>She's returned~<p>

The Dark Female Warrior!

Do you remember who she is?

Review and enjoy~


	6. A Startling Factor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

"**Dark Side"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Startling Factor<p>

The two were still trying to figure it out. Micaiah had noticed that Izuka glared deadly at the woman.

"M-m-my Lord! Get away from there!" All of the guards had retreated into the City.

Izuka couldn't believe it. How could one person scare _his_ people? These people showed no fear and were strong! How the hell could she have broken their moral?

The five Metal Heads stood there in a daze for a moment. **"****Remember****me?****"** She asked as she took a step forward.

They took a step back. **"****It****seems****you****do.****I****thought****you****were****ridded****from****this****world****eighteen****years****ago.****Did****I****miss****a****few?**" A wild grin came onto the womans face.

"Mom…?" Micaiah whispered. Sure, her voice was darker and more evil sounding, but it sounded like her mother!

Blossom, taking a hold of Micaiah, dashed for the bridge. The Metal Heads roared and went after them.

The woman jumped out in front of them and swiped her hand towards them. The impact of the invisible dark wave had sent the five over onto their sides.

The two had stopped and stared in amazement. The form faded away and into Micaiah had thought it was. "MOM!"

Alexis lifted her head and rised her hand towards the Metal Heads. The Symbol of Disaster was seen.

"Heed my words, Metal Heads! If you leave now I will allow you to live. I thought I sent you all to a happier place!" They snarled and slowly began to stood.

She bit her lip. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, your Angel of Tranquility!"

She backed away when they began to run at her. "Mom! Get out of there!" Micaiah screamed. She tried rushing to her mother, but Blossom held her back.

Alexis lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

She opened her arms wide and lifted her head. The symbol on her arm began to glow brightly.

Tears ran down her face as her body changed into the Angel of Tranquility. Blossom's eyes had widened in shock.

Alexis raised her hand up into the air. "Please, go to a happier place!"

That's when the unexpected happened.

Her form changed back into her human form. She gasped and cried out. _What?_

_**You idiot, let me handle them!**_

_But…! _

_**The Angel Form ain't working, just leave it to me, damn it!**_

A violently wind knocked over the Metal Heads that had almost rammed into her. Her eyes changed back into its blue color and her hair changed into the pink flowing hair.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she threw multiple dark energy shots towards the group of Metal Hands before finally slamming her hand into the earth to cause an earthquake.

Blossom and Micaiah held onto each other as the ground shook violently. "Holy cow!"

When the smoke cleared, there were no traces of Metal Heads.

Alexis sighed and fell onto her knees. The pink hair and blue eyes changed back into their natural color.

Micaiah ran towards her. "Mom!"

Alexis turned her head slightly and smiled at her. "…Micaiah…" She fell onto her side. "Mom!" Blossom ran beside Micaiah and stared at her best friends mother.

The guards looked at each other before taking the chance to rid themselves of the demon.

They all cheered and ran out towards them. It took a moment before Izuka realized what they were going to do.

He watched as Micaiah raised her head and snarled. She jumped up in front of her mother and extended out her arms.

"**Back O****ff.**" Blossom quickly took out her blade and stood beside Micaiah. "STOP!" Izuka ordered. All the guards stopped and glanced at him.

"My Lord," one stated. "This is the demon that defeats us everytime! We must kill her if we plan on ever getting the city!"

"Over my dead body you will!" Micaiah shouted.

"Silence, prisoner!"

"Like hell I will!"

Blossom stood in front of her. "If what you said was true, Prince, I suggest you let us leave now. I am Blossom. I am the girl of whom she and Skye searched for!"

All of the guards looked over towards their prince.

He watched Micaiah who lowered her arms. "Blossom, what if there are more of those WasteLander Metal Heads out there?"

Blossom glanced at her. "Micaiah-"

"I worry for you." She smiled and lifted her head. "We've been together since we were babies."

"What a stubborn princess." Blossom let out a heavy sigh. Micaiah giggled, but gasp when she heard groaning. "Mom!"

Alexis merely sat up before she was tackled by Micaiah. "Oh mom…"

Alexis blinked a few times before wrapping her arms around her. "Angel of Tranquility." Micaiah whispered.

"It's the purified form of the Princess of Disaster." Alexis answered. Micaiah let her go and stood up next to her mother.

Alexis fixed herself before glancing at Izuka. "You…You're the Queen of Spargus?"

Alexis nodded. "I am Alexis. I don't care for royalty, so you don't need to be formal."

"It's rare and yet stupid for the Queen to have come into my lands." Alexis turned her glare towards the King as he walked towards her.

"I came for my daughter and her friend, nothing more, nothing less." She answered.

"Jaks wife. How interesting. You seem more of a commoner than a Queen." He said, eyeing her.

"That's because I was, or rather, still am."

"You're the Demon that everyone here fears."

"It's only because of my Dark Warrior form." She answered. "That side only comes out when I want to either protect something or get very upset."

"Hmm, interesting."

Alexis frowned and turned her head towards the desert. "My Queen," Alexis turned to Blossom who kneeled before her.

Micaiah gasped, not ever seeing her friend do such a thing. "You and my mother…" Blossom couldn't figure how to say what she felt.

Blossom stared up at Alexis when she placed her hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to save her, but it was far too late."

"Someone…wants to re-create that nightmare by using me and Micaiah." Alexis's eyes thinned.

"The incident?" The king asked. He turned towards the Marauder City. "Come, it'll be safer inside the castle."

The five of them made their way to the palace. The people stared at Alexis and the two beside her: Micaiah and Blossom.

The King sighed and leaned into his throne chair. "So many things have become so complicated within the past twenty years."

Alexis said nothing. The King merely chuckled. "Is the Queen of Spargus unable to say anything?

He glanced towards Blossom and Micaiah. Micaiah was frowning terribly. Their conversation slowly began louder.

"I don't care!"

"Look, Micaiah, I didn't want you to follow me! She was my mother!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Micaiah screamed. Izuka was startled by her scream. Blossom winced a bit then snorted. "Stop acting like a spoiled princess!"

"I AM a princess!"

"Well, unfortunately, so am I!"

The two glared at each other. Alexis sighed and turned to them.

"Blossom," Blossom stared right at her. "I know exactly what you want. Fine, I shall explain everything."

She took a few steps towards a window.

"I met Jak when we were young. He was just a little kid, hiding behind Samos, he always watched me. It wasn't long after that the Baron, who had wiped away Jaks father, had started to come after me."

She placed a hand on the window and stare out into the desert. "We supported each other."

Her head turned a little. "Then the wars between the Metal Heads, and then the KG and Metal Head war. We had grown up past these wars. Then…"

Her hand tightened into a fist and her eyes thinned. "The Princess of Disaster and the Princess of Bloodshed Incident."

"I had been changed into a Demon, holding a large amount of Dark Eco. It was a shame; I was saved by Jak who completely knew the feeling. Not long after we had begun to fall in love and try to tame my dark side did I find out my true form."

"Mother!" Micaiah ran over to her. "You aren't a monster! You said you were forced into these things!"

Alexis gave a small smile. "That's right, I was forced into becoming a monster."

"Why did the Metal Head stop so suddenly when it saw you? Why did you seem familiar with it?" Blossom had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"That is because the Metal Heads were created by the Princesses. Everyone feared them and gave them no open arms. Lonely and depressed, they created the Metal Heads as their pets. The Metal Heads have been around since the beginning of time, just hidden away for some centuries." She answered.

Blossom searched her eyes for any diction of lies, but found none. "Then why did it attack Micaiah and me if it knew that we were the next two in the line?"

Izuka nearly spit out his tea. The girl he was falling in love was one of the Princesses?

The King watched Alexis. She looked down. "That is something I don't understand. Eighteen years ago, I thought I sent them to a much better place. It worries me on how-"

"It might have something to do with that man…" Blossom murmured.

Alexis nodded. "Before we told you of your real mother, we had gotten a letter claiming that a colleague of Mendall had all the notes to the set of Perfect Warriors. He wants you and Micaiah. He's even after me."

"Why you? Why did your Angel form die out?" Micaiah asked. Alexis shrugged. "I don't know, but I worry."

The King had leaned on his knees. "What if we were to enforce an alliance with Spargus and Haven City?"

Alexis frowned. "I don't know. Spargus people were people from Haven City that were thrown out. I don't think they'd want any part of that. Which only means one thing."

"You think that you can do it alone? If your Angel form suddenly died out, isn't it a bit dangerous to do this yourself? And, if what you said is true, both Micaiah and I have 'Dark Warrior forms' that we're not even aware of." Blossom said.

"You and Jak know the feeling pretty well."

Izuka glanced at Alexis. She sighed heavily. "It depends." She turned to the King. "Now that you've heard our story and offered up an idea, do you have anyway for us to get across the desert quickly? I need to return back to Spargus before Jak goes on a rampage."

An alarm went off in Izukas mind. If they left…they'd take Micaiah with them! He didn't want that.

"How about Micaiah stays here with me?" Izuka asked. "I think it would be safer here than anywhere else."

Micaiah glanced at Izuka and then back to her mother. "No."

Izuka stared at her in shock. "The man who is after us will use countless Metal Heads. Neither your people, nor my people or Havens people can fight them. She'd be safer with me and Jak and our little batch."

Alexis had noticed the small glare that Izuka fought to hold back. Micaiah looked around before saying, "Mother, teach me the dark side!"

Alexis was shocked by this. She stared at Micaiah as if she had gone completely crazy.

Blossom shrugged at the two. "We'll see."

The King had chuckled ever so slightly. "Ah yes, I'll have one of my men personally escort you back to Spargus."

Alexis smiled at him. "Thank you so very much. Also," she stared at Micaiah. "When we are getting home, you're changing."

Micaiah simply grinned.

Blossom rolled her eyes and followed after the two as they headed towards the entrance of the palace.

Izuka had followed them up to the door and watched sadly as Micaiah walked away with a big smile on her face.

Blossom walked up beside him. "I see you have fallen for our princess."

"Is there a problem with that? It's not like there are any other princes out there for her to marry."

Blossom glared at him. "She can marry whoever she wants. Be it a commoner or not. Just because you're a prince doesn't mean anything." She began to walk away and he began to follow.

She spun out a sword and held it at his neck. The guards saw this and slowly closed in.

"If you wish for her hand, you have to truly win her heart." A small smile came across her face as she put away her sword.

"There aren't any other requirements besides that one." She turned and followed the excited princess into a black car.

Izuka watched her.

He didn't shed a tear or anything as the car sped off into the desert and towards enemy turf.

Jak was walking back and forth. "This isn't good at all! First Micaiah goes missing and now Alexis?"

Daxter frowned. He had hitched a ride there to quickly inform his friend. "Uh, last time I checked, she went to the Metal Head Nest."

Sig blinked. "Why on earth would she go there?"

Jak sighed and slumped into his throne chair. "I don't care _why_ she went there; I just want her back safe and sound in my arms with my child!"

He nearly jumped when the alarms went off. "Another Marauder attack? This certainly is NOT the time!" he growled.

He stood up, grabbed a gun and headed out of the palace. Daxter blinked. "He's changed within those years with Alexis."

Sig chuckled. "That's because she has that kind of affect on people."

Sig had grabbed his Pace Maker and rushed outside with Daxter on his right shoulder.

Jak was waiting in front of the gates of Spargus. He blinked when he only saw one Marauder car.

Sig was beside him within a matter of times. "What's this? Only one vehicle?"

Jak watched as it slid in front of them, coming to a stop.

He got into a fighting stance when the door had opened. "B-blossom!" Sig cried out in shock as the girl climbed out of the vehicle first.

Coming out behind her was Micaiah, and then Alexis. "Micaiah…Alexis…"

"Thank you," she smiled into the car and shut the door. She watched as the vehicle sped off back towards its territory.

"Alexis! Micaiah!" Jak ran over to them and hugged Alexis tightly. She stood there in shock for a few minutes. "Daxter said you suddenly vanished… I was so worried…"

Alexis let a small smile come across her face. "I just discovered a new dark power, nothing major to worry about. I sensed that Micaiah was in grave danger."

Alexis pushed him away slightly. She smiled up at him. "I'm fine, darling. Nothing horrible has happened. Rather, I feel as if we can start a new beginning, a new peace."

He didn't really understand. "Jak," she paused for a moment to look down. "Why not try making an alliance with Haven City and Marauder City?"

He said nothing and his emotion had turned into a serious one. "Go back to the Palace, Micaiah."

Micaiah frowned. She was in big trouble. Blossom escorted the girl back towards the palace with Sig following. Daxter was hesitant to leave the royal couple, but decided against staying.

Alexis had watched the others leave before glancing up towards Jak who stared at her seriously.

"You have no idea what they've done." He said seriously.

"Jak, I know of what they've done! I was here when they came and kidnapped me!" She said.

"They've attacked us before you even came. They are ruthless monsters." Alexis stared at him seriously herself now.

"Are we any better?"

He was taken aback by this. She took a step backwards. "Tell me Jak, how are we any different? Don't you dare tell me we have an excuse because of Dark Eco."

"We're different because we don't attack them. We don't kill our people-"

"In a sense, we do! Jak, when you first came here, they made you fight for your life! If you hadn't passed, you would have died! Tell me, who was it that you fought? If the Marauders travel this desert alone, your people come out here and attack them, bring them back to the fighting area, and make them fight against people who may not be even worthy of living with our people!" She shouted.

"Tell me, how can you call them monsters when your people are no better?" She asked.

He kept his mouth shut and only looked away. "Micaiah has been with them. Their people had no idea she was the Princess. It wasn't until she was attack did her secret come out. Their King and prince kept her safe from any harm! How can you call them monsters when they protected our daughter from harm! TELL ME!" she screamed.

Jak growled and had slapped her across the face. The impact, startling both Jak and Alexis, had knocked her against the desert ground.

He bit his lip and stared down at Alexis with shock of what he had just done. Alexis held her head down, allowing the hair to cover her sadden face.

"…Alexis…I…" She stood and glared at him. "I see. I've gotten my answer. Goodbye, Jak."

He grabbed her arm as she walked past him, but she simply turned around and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't ever touch me again."

Jak's hand fell to his side and he watched as she walked away into the City of Spargus.

What had he just done?

* * *

><p>Uh oh~ Bad Jak!<p>

I thought I'd add a little factor about the Marauders because when you first play the game, it's against _their_ people that you fight! I thought I'd try to explain why they're there~

Hope you enjoyed! Review, pretty please~


	7. Conflict

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

"**Dark Side"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Conflict<p>

Micaiah and Blossom had explained what had taken place. Micaiah even shared about how the people of Marauder had no clue of who she really was and how the King and Prince kept her safe.

It was kind of startling for both Daxter and Sig. Sig had fought them while Daxter had seen Jak fight them.

"I thought they didn't have a care in the world and would use you as bait against Jak!" Daxter said.

"I kinda thought they might as well." Micaiah chuckled. "In everyway that I've seen, they're like us! I hope dad and mother can form an alliance with them. What do you guys think?"

Blossom shrugged. "Something like that right now doesn't bother me." She answered.

Micaiah looked at Daxter. "It's really up to Jak, kiddo."

Sig nodded. "If what you said is true, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

None of them knew about what happened between Alexis and Jak.

Micaiah smiled brightly when she saw her mother enter, but it soon faded when she noticed that her mother seriously looked pissed and had a red slap mark against her right cheek.

She stormed past them and into the hallway leading towards the room that Jak and Alexis shared.

Jak had run in not so long after. "D-did anyone see Alexis?" Everyone expect for Blossom blinked and pointed towards the hallway.

"Micaiah!" Jak froze while Micaiah answered. "What, mom?"

"Pack your things. We're leaving." Micaiah blinked. What the heck was going on? She looked at her father.

"O-ok, mom!" She got up quickly and ran towards her room. "Put on your royal outfit this time, missy!"

Blossom stared at Jak. "What happened?"

Jak looked down before running towards their room. "Uh oh," Daxter commented. "He did something to make Alexis angry!"

He was confirmed when Jak was blasted right back into the throne room. Sig winced when he was slammed into one of the walls.

"Dude!" Daxter ran beside his friend. "You okay?"

Jak bit his lip and got up. "Yeah…"

He had tried again, but had the same result. Daxter and Sig watched as their buddy kept getting up, running into the hallway, and then being blasted back. Blossom merely shrugged.

About a half hour later did Alexis come out. She was dressed up in her royal dress. She paid no attention to Jak and walked towards Micaiah's room.

About ten minutes later the two walked back into the throne room.

"I'll be leaving here." Alexis took off the wedding ring and tossed it in front of Jak who didn't bother catching it. He only stared at her with horror.

"I will not stay with a man who does not bother to understand others." She turned and walked out with Micaiah.

Blossom sighed and followed them.

Once they left, the room went into complete silence. Jak stood there with an emotionless face. Sig and Daxter looked at each other before Daxter tried to talk with him.

Jak just turned and left.

Daxter watched him. "What happened…?"

Once outside and in the vehicle area, Alexis stared out at the harsh desert. Tears were running down her face. Micaiah and Blossom were talking with Skye, who had finally returned.

Alexis hugged herself and let all of the tears come out. Her loud sobs caused the three teens to look over at her.

Micaiah frowned. Skye was confused. "What happened?"

Micaiah looked down. "Mom…and dad…aren't together anymore."

Skye gasped. "She's not…our Queen anymore? Why?"

Both of them shrugged. "It's weighing down heavily on her." Blossom said.

"Skye…" Alexis called, trying to bring herself together, "Do you have a vehicle ready for us?"

He nodded. "Yes, my Lady."

She turned around and glanced at Spargus once more. "How foolish of me to have stayed." She whispered.

Skye had been working on a three passenger vehicle for some time and it was going to be coming into use very soon.

He walked over to the vehicle. It had guns attached to the sides and in front of the vehicle. "My lady, I shall come with you."

"No, it's fine. You belong here."

"Mother…" Micaiah stared at her. Alexis shook her head. "Alright, fine…"

They all soon got into the car. Blossom was in the drivers seat while Alexis was sitting beside her and Micaiah sitting in the back.

Skye whipped out his jet board and nodded towards Blossom who turned the key.

"Alexis, please, stop!" Micaiah turned to see her father running towards them. "F-father…"

"Step on it, please." Alexis whispered. Blossom nodded and slammed her foot against the pedal and they sped out of the area. Skye took once last glance towards Jak who ran towards them. He began to run and jump onto his jet board before he began to follow the vehicle.

"ALEXIS!" Jak screamed. He stood at the gates of the City of Spargus and watched as the vehicle with his daughter and his wife leave.

Not wanting to give up, he ran into one of his vehicles and turned it on. "I'm not giving up on you, Alexis!"

Alexis turned her head towards the oncoming vehicle. She let a heavy sigh. "Mother…He's chasing us…" Micaiah whimpered.

She watched as her mother stood. She lifted up her head to show light blue eyes. **"Keep driving."**

"Got it." Blossom wasn't fazed by Alexis' sudden transformation.

Alexis raised up her hand. Jak bit his lip, noticing that his wife had changed into her Dark Warrior form.

She sliced the air while keeping a hard glare straight towards Jak. He gasped when a violent wind blew his car over.

When the smoke cleared, he grunted. The car had overturned back upright. He watched after Alexis who turned her head away and sat back down.

Micaiah gasped when she saw what her mother had done. "Mom!"

She turned to glare at her mother, but winced when she saw tears pouring down her face.

"You alright, my lady?" Skye called over the loudness of the engine. She simply nodded and covered her face with her hands.

About ten minutes later did they make it to Marauder City. The people all glared at them as they drove past them all towards the palace.

The king and Izuka were both waiting in front of the palace. They both began to wonder why Alexis looked terribly upset when she got out of the car.

"It's the queen of Spargus!" people whispered.

"ALEXIS!"

Everyone expect for Alexis turned to face Jak. He was standing at the entrance of the city.

"Dad…" Micaiah looked back at her mother. She backed away when she saw her mother clutch her fists.

"**We're over. Leave me at once or else." **Jak didn't wince or anything when he notice the change in the color of the hair. She turned to face Jak with cold blue eyes.

"Everyone, get into your houses!" Blossom yelled. She grabbed Micaiah who screamed. "DON'T FIGHT!"

Skye winced and held onto Micaiah as she squirmed. Tears ran down her face.

"I'm not leaving." Jak said.

Alexis' eyes thinned as she turned completely to face him. **"Bring Micaiah inside, please."**

"NO!" Micaiah screamed.

Alexis slammed her fist into the ground before slicing the air. Caught unguarded, Jak fell onto his back and then flung outside of the city.

Izuka watched as Skye and Blossom dragged Micaiah into the palace. He looked back towards Alexis and Jak. "The King and Queen of Spargus are fighting?"

"L-look!" A guard yelled.

Dark Jak was standing at the entrance of the bridge, grinning towards Alexis. **"I said that I'm not leaving, Princess."**

Alexis snarled dangerously before assuming a fighting position. "Leave!" The king yelled. Alexis turned her head towards the King who pointed towards Jak.

"I'll have my army force you out if I have too!"

Dark Jak laughed. **"As if that'll stop me!"**

"**I'll join with the People of Marauder City and will give up my position of Queen of Spargus."**

This caused Dark Jaks eyes to widen. He backed away slightly. Alexis took a step forward. He had no idea of the pain that she was holding back.

"**I give up my title as Queen. I am no longer the wife of Jak, the King of Spargus. You're nothing more than a stranger of whom I once knew. I won't forget this."** She pointed to the slap mark on her cheek.

That had caused Dark Jak to vanish and Jak to stare at her with horror. **"Leave."**

So he did. He got into the Desert Screamer and raced away from the city. Everyone turned to Alexis who fell onto her knees.

"MOMMY!" Micaiah cried as she raced out and beside her mother who broke down.

_Oh…Xentia, how I wish you were here…_ Alexis thought sadly. She stood slowly and wiped away the tears. "I'm fine." She lied.

Micaiah stayed on her knees and looked up at her mother sadly. "You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like. However, could you care to explain what this is all about?"

"Inside." She said.

"Princess," Izuka walked up next to her and helped her to her feet. She truly did look like a princess in the dress she was wearing. She leaped into his arms and began to cry loudly.

Skye growled slightly, jealous of what he was seeing. He helped her into the palace alongside her mother.

All of them were soon enough in the living room, where they all sat. Micaiah was still in Izuka's arms. Skye kept his jealously to himself and glared slightly at Izuka who slowly petted the crying princesses' head.

Blossom sat next to him and next to Alexis. The King was sitting in another chair, slightly glancing over towards Micaiah.

"I did talk to him." Alexis began. He looked over to her. "He was against the idea because he called your people monsters. I told him that they were no different from our people and tried to reason with him. Eventually, he just slapped me across the face. That's all to it."

Micaiah looked at her horrified. "Daddy…raised his hand to strike you?"

Alexis slowly nodded. "Micaiah," she stated silently. "I can't stay with a man who cannot listen to his wife and make the people better. Perhaps he has forgotten about eighteen years ago. If that is the case then," she stood and tightened her fist.

"I'll hunt down that damn man and show him his masters' creation. I'll show him the fists of the Queens of Disaster and Bloodshed." Blossom nodded slowly. "I'm helping."

Alexis looked at her. "That bastard murdered my mother. It's only natural he meets her daughter." Blossom looked up at her with a wild grin.

Alexis nodded. "M-me too!" Micaiah said.

"No, Micaiah. It's far too dangerous. You seem fragile. You weren't…born for this kind of stuff." Alexis whispered.

"Mother," Micaiah pointed towards the window. "Both myself and Blossom fended ourselves against that Metal Head without any help! How does that deem me fragile?"

"You are a royal princess." Blossom countered. "A princess is like a delicate piece of flower." Skye smiled.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to our lovely princess." Skye gave Micaiah a wink and a thumbs up.

"We'll both make sure that your mother comes back home alive, Micaiah." They both grinned at each other.

"Our people can fight against any intruders that come towards our City and protect not only the Princess, but the Prince as well." The King smiled towards Izuka who nodded.

"If they all fail," he said, adding the possibility. "As a Prince, I shall protect the Princess form any harm."

Skye growled. Alexis nodded, smiling. She had noticed that the two boys had a crush on the small girl who simply smiled at Izuka.

Blossom sighed heavy. "Skye, you're not really fit for this kind of stuff. Why not stay behind and protect the princess?"

Skye looked at Blossom. He nearly blushed when he noticed something in Blossoms smirk.

Micaiah was totally clueless about the two and how Skye sent a glare to Blossom.

Izuka had sensed how tense it had gotten in the room and simply stared at Skye. _So it seems I have competition for Micaiahs heart._

The king nodded towards Alexis. Nodding right back at him, the two left the room.

Blossom coughed slightly. "Look, guys, I know what's going on here, but drop it. Are you going to stay here or what, Skye?"

"Do you think you can handle being alone with her highness?" He asked. She nodded. "Of course, she isn't going to go crazy on me."

She began to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway. "Micaiah," She looked at her longtime friend. "Be careful of men outside of this village."

Micaiah nodded. "Be careful yourself, my best friend!" She got up and ran over to her and hugged her. She pulled out the hand that held the ring that Micaiah gave her.

She smiled up at her. "Keep this in mind." She placed her hand, the hand with the black ring that Blossom gave her, on top of Blossoms hand.

"We're best friends forever. Whatever happens to you, I will feel it. I will help you even from here."

Blossom smiled at her before leaving the room.

Micaiah frowned slightly. "I should be helping…"

"A royal princess shouldn't dirty herself." Izuka stated. She turned to face him. "I'm not any average Princess."

"Micaiah, don't ever let that evil side come out. If you do, you might share the fate that Blossoms mother did. I don't think she can withstand her best friend having to die." Skye said.

She nodded.

While they chatted, Alexis was in the court yard. She had changed into her usual clothing and was practicing with some guns and her magic. The king watched from afar, impressed by her moves.

She tried to move gracefully and fast while shooting at her targets. When she was done, she sighed and wiped the sweat off her head.

"My lady." The King noticed that Blossom had come up. Alexis smiled at her. "Is it really over?"

Alexis looked down. She had given no response. "…I see. Shall I show you my moves to prove that I won't need much protection?"

"If you are up to the challenge, Blossom. I don't want you hurting yourself on my behalf." Alexis said.

"It's my pleasure." Blossom grinned. Alexis moved back and watched as Blossom moved with both grace and determination.

She didn't look like she was even slicing the targets that she ran past. Alexis had her arms folded in front of her chest and watched. She was impressed on how the girl barely made an effort.

When the practice was done, Blossom grinned at her and leaned on her sword. "How was it?"

"You move the way your mother did in battle. Most thrilling to watch." Alexis clapped her hands gently.

"Like mom, huh?" She asked, a small smile forming. She closed her eyes for a moment. Alexis felt a little worried, not wanting to really bring up the subject.

"Maybe mom would be proud. I don't know about her attitude in battle, but I have the same skills she had. The only thing left is…" Her eyes opened to reveal serious determination. "…controlling the Dark Side."

"Are you really sure you want to take that path?" Alexis walked into her line of view. "Taming the Darkness is no easy feat and people will call you a monster or demon."

"I could care less of what other people think of me. They aren't my parents. They don't understand why I chose to be like that. You and my mother and…" Blossom paused. Alexis's eyes narrowed for a moment, understanding where she was going.

"…Yes, he would know as well." She finally answered. "You three, or two I should say, are the only people in the world that are left that have tamed the Darkness and fight with it. I don't want the Princess to have to find out how to bring out that darkness. I want to do it myself so that she can live easily." Blossom said.

"There are four of us out there. You, him, me, and Micaiah. However, neither you or Micaiah have experienced the darkness. I would rather love to keep it that way."

"Not to be disrespectful, my lady, but I want to help and the only way is to unleash the Darkness. Even if you delay it, it will eventually come out." Blossom remarked.

She simply stared at Alexis who merely looked away. "Did you know that your mother was forced into what she had become?"

"As I've read, yes. My lady, look." Blossom walked in front of her. "We're threatened again by the same source that did this to you and her. If we sit down and do nothing, the results will repeat themselves."

Alexis glanced at her. Blossom continued, "My lady…Whoever is doing this has turned the Metal Heads against us and will surely repeat their attacks against both myself and Micaiah. Only because of what truly are."

Alexis turned away and stared up at the sky. The King watched as her expression turned sorrowful. "Blossom," She turned to look at her. "Being a Princess of something so dangerous…"

"I'm ready to take that chance."

"If what you say is true, then it is also a matter of time before it consumes Micaiah as well. Meaning," Blossom gasped.

"Meaning…she'll have to fight either way? My lady, please! I would never ask her to fight!"

Alexis sighed. "If she is like me, she'll be protected by magic."

"Can she…change in and out of the Princess of Disaster by will?" Alexis took her head. "No. I think I understand the process more so than I did before. I was changed, forced, into the Princess of Disaster. Then…a miracle happened and I was changed into the Angel of Tranquility. Since then, I've never felt that dangerous impression as I did before."

"I do not see where you are going with this, Lady Alexis." Blossom answered. Alexis sighed. She closed her eyes. "If I were to be changed into the Princess of Disaster once more, I'd have easy access to the powers of the Angel of Tranquility."

"Still don't understand." Blossom murmured.

"Let me explain it in…a simpler way. If I was forced back into the Princess of Disaster, I wouldn't need anybody to save me unless I really did believe the person who was trying to hurt me. If it was either you or Micaiah, you'd need someone special or close to your heart to come to the rescue." Alexis explained.

"I think I get it." Blossom frowned slightly. "It's not something you can understand until you have experienced it. We shall stay here for the night and leave tomorrow. Spend the rest of your free time with Micaiah. I need some time alone, personally."

Blossom nodded, completely understanding.

Once she left, she turned back to see Alexis looking down. "So this is the result from that long ago? I guess this is really a serious matter. No matter. I plan on making those who have caused our suffering pay dearly."

Alexis merely sighed. "I wonder; is it truly over?" She looked down at the outfit that she wore. "I should return to the City of Haven and help the others there. That way I don't have to dress up so formally. Besides, I'm no Queen anymore."

The King simply turned away and began to walk down towards his room. A small smirk slowly appeared on his lips.

"Step one has been completed."

* * *

><p>Well, sorry that this is late! Dx<p>

I finally got a new Laptop; an Apple Laptop! Everything is completely new and refreshing~ Not to mention that I got a PS3 for the holidays as well. For those who have read and want an update on my Sly Cooper Story, "Secret Remedy", it's coming! I've seen previews for the next game and I can't wait! Anyway, enjoy this chapter~

Review, please!


	8. Scarlet Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

"**Dark Side"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Scarlet Secret<p>

Both Blossom and Micaiah spent their last few hours together. They had exchanged ideas and what they could do to help each other, even if they were not together.

However, that wasn't the only thing that they were talking about. Blossom had informed Micaiah about how her mother was doing. It worried Micaiah, but she knew that her mother would find a way to bring herself comfort. She had too; she did in the past, right?

"Micaiah," Blossom began. Micaiah glanced at her with a worried expression. "If I were to change into a Dark Warrior, do you think we'll be safer?" Micaiah stared at her with an incredulous look.

"No! If you do that, then you'll—"

Blossom raised a hand to silence the princess. She knew where her friend was going with this. "I know what you are thinking and I know you are worried about it, but think about it, Micaiah." Blossom pointed towards the desert.

"There are Wastelander Metal Heads and possibly more Metal Heads out there that have turned against us and are stronger than us. As we are now, we couldn't possibly face them on our own. Now, if we were Dark Warriors, that'd be a different story."

"No!" Blossom looked at the girl. Micaiah stood and held her hands close to her chest. "Look what that Dark Warrior program did my mother and father. People call them monsters! You'll be following their route if you change into a Dark Warrior and I know for a fact that you are no monster!"

"Micaiah," Blossom tried to reassure her. "I could care less of what the people would think of me. I'd have you and your mother. As well as a couple of other friends. Why the hell would I let some other idiots bother me with their name calling?"

Micaiah refused to look at her. She just sighed and looked away. "I guess there's no changing your mind then. You'll become a Dark Warrior."

The silence between the two confirmed her question. Micaiah couldn't think of anything else to say to her. "…Will…Will it change how you look at me?"

Blossom glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"Will your attitude…change? Will you come to hate me? It made my father different as well as my mother once their Dark Sides woke up." Blossom looked away, unsure of how to answer.

The two looked at each other. Micaiah knew that Blossom didn't know and Blossom worried about that small factor.

Micaiah turned her head away and stared out at the sunset. "I…pray that it doesn't, my dear friend."

Blossom fought back the tears and worry. If she were to become that Dark Warrior, would she lose everything? Would she become a monster that would murder anyone that got in her way? Would she, in turn of being that monster, lose her best friend?

"I…shall get some sleep, Princess." Blossom murmured before standing herself and turning away. She stopped in her tracks and glanced down at Micaiah. She had wrapped herself around Blossom's waist.

She smiled softly before Micaiah looked up at her and pulled away. Micaiah backed away slightly and watched as Blossom left her room. She turned her head back towards the sunset.

Blossom, once leaving the room, sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. "Feeling the pressure already?" She glanced up to see Skye. Her stare hardened, not wanting him to see the small weakness she was allowing to come out.

"No, she merely caught me off guard with a few questions. That is none of your business. More importantly," with a small grin. "have you and the prince settled your differences? I know that the two of you like her."

"As a friend!" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, Skye."

"It's true!" he protested.

She chuckled and got up before walking away while swinging her hips slightly. She turned around and gave him a small wink. "If I were you, I'd start making impressions on her. The slower you work, the faster she'll fall for the other."

She chuckled once more before leaving a flustered Skye behind. He stood there with a small frown. "Weirdo."

He glanced at Micaiah's door, wanting to jump in there and confess, but he had a feeling that now was not the time to bother her with his feelings. The way that he had seen Blossom come out had indicated that something emotionally important had come up between the two.

He had no idea about what she was planning to do. He left, not wanting to bother the Princess.

While everyone felt a small bit of guilt or sadness, it was even worse at Spargus.

Jak had locked himself in his room. Daxter and Sig didn't know what to do. They had just about lost their Princess and Queen.

"Do you think they're sour at us at all?" Sig looked over at Daxter. Sig shrugged. "I doubt it. If I know Alexis, she'll probably go into Haven City and find the person who has been causing problems without informing any of us."

"I'm worried though." Daxter groaned slightly. "What if…She becomes the Princess of Disaster? She won't have anybody to save her."

Jak had heard this from his room and sat up wide-eyed. "One, but she'd be scared and unsure of how to deal with it."

"I'd never ask the Princess to see her mother in such a dangerous form! I'm sure not even Alexis would want that!" Daxter walked back and forth.

"What about Blossom?" Sig asked. Daxter glanced at him. "How would she be emotionally connected to Alexis? Jak can't do it and neither can Micaiah. Alexis…" he frowned. "…would suffer the same fate as Xentia."

Jak stared at the door in horror. Sig sighed and shook his head. "We have to stop Alexis whatever she is planning. It wouldn't just affect Jak; it'd affect Blossom and Micaiah and that's exactly what we don't want! Imagine this, two rampaging Princesses. The Princess of Disaster, Alexis or Micaiah, and the Princess of Bloodshed as Blossom."

Daxter shivered. "I swear it would be the end of the world. Okay, I can try and talk to Alexis. Will you stay behind to support Jak? I've never seen him so emotionally… disrupted like this."

"Just shows you the power that woman have over their men." Sig chuckled. Daxter shook his head and left the room, making his way towards the outskirts of Spargus.

Jak had bursted out of the door and looked around for Daxter. Sig blinked a few times. "What's the matter?"

"Where did Daxter go?"

"Haven City. Jak, don't get any funny ideas. Leave it to the furball."

"Look, Sig, she's my woman! Meaning that this is my problem. I have to solve it!"

Sig placed his hands on Jak's shoulders. "I know she is, but if she doesn't chill down you two will never get back together."

Just as Jak was about to settle down, the alarms went off. Sig bit his lip seeing as Jak dashed past him and out of the castle.

A Marauder vehicle had pulled up alongside the blue vehicle that was used to transport people into Haven City. Alexis leaped out, dressed in her casual clothing. She threw the royal dress and crown out into the desert and stood alongside the vehicle to protect it.

Skye and Blossom had both climbed out and made their way towards the vehicle. "Thank you. Now get the hell out of here before they come out." The Marauder nodded and spun the car around before speeding off.

"Hurry up, Alexis!" Blossom called. "Wait!" Alexis stopped in front of the door of the vehicle and noticed Daxter. "Daxter…"

"I wanna go to Haven City as well, please take me!" he jumped onto her shoulder. She smiled softly at him. "WAIT! ALEXIS!"

Daxter paled and glanced at Alexis's face. They had flashed a light blue color before her hair changed pink. He jumped off her shoulder and into the vehicle.

She turned to glare at Jak as he made his way towards her. "Please!"

Skye and Blossom both looked at each other before looking back at Alexis. Daxter nearly gasped upon seeing the small emotion that showed on her face. She turned her head away.

She raised her hand. "Don't kill him!" Daxter said. "…**I am not going to kill him; I am simply pushing him back to give us time to leave.**" He had heard the small crack in her voice.

She was about to attack when Jak stopped in his tracks. "Alexis, please, listen to me. I'm sorry. You were right and I was wrong. I don't want to lose you to the fate of the Princess of Disaster! I don't want to lose you the way that Sig lost Xentia!"

That had sent a giant shock into her system and she stood there frozen. Jak had noticed this and felt his small hope raising.

He took another step forward. "Alexis, I do love you. I heard Daxter and Sig talking about you and about how they worried about how you'd change back into the Princess of Disaster. Nobody would be able to save you. Micaiah would, but it might scare her. I don't want to lose your love and then lose you completely."

Daxter had a small smile forming on his face. He could see that it had frozen her completely. Blossom blinked a few times. Was Alexis about to break? "Alexis," he took another step forward. "Will you please forgive me?"

She stood there in complete silence before her hand lowered and her normal form appeared. Jak smiled brightly.

Just as he was about to take another step forward, she took a step backward with a small frown. "Think about what you did. Once I hear of the news that is when I'll give you my answer. Right now I have something I need to do to prevent anymore dangers."

Jak felt his heart drop half way. At least she was somewhat giving him a chance, right?

"Let me come with you then!" He said. She glared at him slightly. "No,"

He wanted to press against the matter but didn't want to risk losing her again. He was lucky enough to be given another chance.

He simply watched as she turned and boarded onto the vehicle. He was trying to think of where she would first go, or go after, once she had gotten to Haven City. "Wait!"

She poked her head out real quick. "Do you have any leads?"

"No. However, I will look throughout the City of Haven until I find one." She said before the door began to close.

He sighed. She was going to the City with absolutely no idea on where to look? He had an idea of where she would be staying or who to get in contact to see if she was all right.

While he turned and made his way back to Spargus, both Blossom and Skye smiled at Alexis.

"So it is not over then? That'll be great news for Micaiah!" Blossom grinned. Skye nodded. Alexis just merely shrugged. "Just what happened anyway? I mean, what the hell did he do to make you…well…" Daxter played with his fingers, unable to think of a good way of putting it.

"Want to end it?" Skye asked.

"That is our business. Daxter, you should know that." Alexis said, taking a seat beside him and slightly hanging onto the edge of the seat while the aircraft flew off to its destination.

"Well, he's my best buddy and it concerned me since you two were so tight. I was worried about the both of you. Not to mention that the people of Spargus-"

"The people of Spargus can deal either way. They don't need their King to be married in order to rule." Alexis interrupted Daxter with a silent glare. Daxter looked down as he mumbled, "No, but they do need a prince or princess."

Blossom stared at Alexis. "She is just like any other normal person. She isn't a princess or anything."

Daxter looked up at her, silently regretting his actions. "But Alexis, they need a heir to continue on the throne for the ruler of Spargus."

"Then Jak can re-marry or have sex with someone else and produce a child that way!" Alexis snapped. Daxter winced slightly and looked away.

"Look," Alexis sighed after some time. "I understand the concern, but who is to say if I will get back with Jak? You know yourself that I was never into the royal thing."

"Neither is Jak, you know. He was just as surprised as you when he found out that he happened to be a long lost prince of Spargus. He's just trying to continue on the legacy that his… father left behind. He isn't using you to produce some little…offspring to make a heir and continue it that way. I doubt he really even cares." Daxter said.

Alexis was silent. She knew that he was right. Jak wasn't into the royal business either, but continued on as the King for his father's sake. "Damus was once the King of Haven City, wasn't he?"

Daxter nodded slightly. "Yeah, a long time ago."

Blossom turned her head and minded her own business. She didn't want interfere with the two and merely listened in. It was like a history lesson to her.

Alexis stayed silent for the rest of the ride. She had a lot to think about and things she knew she had to do within the small timeframe she had. "You do realize that Jak will come out to get you if something horrible arises, right?" Daxter asked her with concern.

She nodded, understanding what he meant. "Of course. I wouldn't be surprised if he never came, but I did yell at him to stay away."

"You really think he'll listen? He's been a rebel since we got here!" Alexis laughed. "Well, he'll know enough not to rebel against me!"

Daxter was pleased that Alexis still trusted him. He was also pleased that Alexis would give some thought of her and Jak still being together; however he worried for the young princess in which she had left behind.

He noticed that Skye, known to be Kleiver's adopted son, was sitting across from Blossom. He knew that Skye had recently become friends with the princess and if he didn't know any better, developed a small crush on her.

Although, it worried Daxter when he knew that Blossom would be staying with Alexis. "Uh…Blossom, mind me not for prying, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be staying back with Micaiah?"

"Micaiah can handle herself, Daxter. I thought that you would know that by now." Daxter gave a small smile. "Yeah…she's the daughter of Jak and Alexis, after all!"

Although he had said that, he certainly worried for the small princess; one big sad event and next thing you know, you have a evil princess around to kill everyone! All that because she's depressed and sees no point in living or letting others live!

Although the cases with Alexis and Xentia were different.

The rest of the ride had remained silent. Skye hadn't bothered to try and talk to anyone, since he was concerned about Micaiah and not so trusting about the Prince of Marauders to watch her.

Blossom, on the other hand, had her eyes closed and her arms folded across her chest. One could tell that she was in deep thought of something. Probably had something to do with her recent talk with the princess or about the man she had once worked with when in Haven City.

Daxter sat there, glancing at everyone once in a while before he'd look down at his hands. He was worried about Jak, although he was surprised with the power that Alexis had to change the ever so calm and strong ruler of Spargus. It scared him knowing the power of women over their men.

Alexis was staring out of the clear windows and watching the clouds. There was no doubt that the recent events between her and Jak were rolling over her mind as well as the recent attacks. She was worried about Micaiah, but what was the use in worrying?

The long silent ride had eventually come to an end ten minutes later. Daxter hopped out of the vehicle before watching as Alexis came out slowly and glance at her surroundings slowly. Skye remained behind the woman, still not so trusting of Haven City.

Blossom just walked out and yawned. She didn't care that she was back in Haven City. She did glance around for a bit before looking at Daxter. "So I'm taking a guess we're staying at the Naughty Ottsel?"

"No," Alexis answered as she continued to look around. "We'll be going straight to the HQ and talk of plans there."

"HQ?" The two were confused. Alexis let out a sigh as she had forgotten that they had no idea about the HQ. "It's a small group of people that have helped Jak and myself greatly during our childhoods, teenage and early adult years. They are my friends as well as Jaks. What of you, Daxter?"

Daxter let out a small chuckle. "I got to get back to Tess. I heard that a woman can become very grumpy when pregnant and if I'm never around she will freak out."

Blossom merely rolled her eyes while Skye held back a chuckle. Alexis just giggled and smiled. "Alright, I understand. I'll see you-"

"Oh no, come with me, please! I want you all to say hi to Tess before you leave. I can even call in for HQ there to get you guys an escort!" He smiled.

Alexis stared down at him with a questionable gaze. "You aren't treating me and the other two so nicely because of my status, are you?"

"Slightly that, and because of all the dangerous folk that are roaming the streets. I really don't want to have to tell Jak to get his ass over here because his…wife…" he paused to watch her reaction. When nothing came form the girl, he continued. …because his wife…became a little crazy and changed into the oh so loved Princess of Disaster, or in our case, Queen of Disaster."

"Understandable." Alexis nodded. "My lady, if I may ask, what is the importance of that Metal Head Nest up there? Some guards patrol the area there; why is that?" Blossom asked, not caring if she had interrupted the conversation.

"Well…" Alexis looked over towards the remains of the entrance to the Metal Head Nest, or what was left of it, and frowned. "It's…a place where…"

"The unspeakable happened. That's all you need to know, kiddo." Daxter. "First off, I'm not a kiddo; second off, I am the Princess of Bloodshed and that place is connected to my mother, is it not?" Blossom inquired.

"You are right about that," Alexis picked up Daxter and allowed him to sit on her shoulder as she began to make her way to the Naughty Ottsel. "It does have a connection between me and your mother. Sadly, all you need to know right now is that it's the place where…your mother was put to rest."

"…I see." Blossom answered. She looked down quietly and followed after the woman. She glanced back up to notice someone that she was all to familiar with. Her gaze had hardened upon noticing the man who merely grinned at her.

Skye had noticed the harden glare and glanced around to see what had spiked the young woman's silent anger.

He had noticed the man before he turned around and left. Blossom stopped for a moment to glare at him, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword, before turning away and following after Alexis.

"You were a fool to have brought her here, oh so close to me, my dear child. Now let's test my theory and bring back the wonderful death bed!" He chuckled evilly, holding a hand over his mouth to hide the evil and sadistic grin that begun to form.

* * *

><p>Yet another has been uploaded! Since nobody is reviewing or anything, I honestly have no clue if anybody likes this. :

So, please, leave a review! It would ease my worries of messing this up!


	9. Unwavering Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

"**Dark Side"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Unwavering Destiny<p>

Alexis was seated near the bar table as she watched Tess and Daxter. It soothed the soul of Alexis slightly when she watched Tess and Daxter and how much they loved each other.

She turned to see Blossom and Skye speaking to each other. The two looked like a couple, a good one at that.

Alexis removed herself before walking into the backroom. She was happy that she hadn't attracted the attention of the two Ottsels and the two young children who spoke amongst themselves of plans.

Alexis sat in her old room and stared at the clear blue skies. Memories of what happened eighteen years ago had flooded her mind.

More memories between her and Jak as children resurfaced as well, bringing a slight tear to the woman. She looked down and closed her eyes.

_A young Alexis was sitting beside a young Jak. The two were smiling brightly and staring at the starry night sky. _

"_Thank you," Alexis whispered slightly. Jak looked at her with little concern. "For what?"_

"_For saving me when those Metal Heads attacked. The sight of them scared me so much that I couldn't move. If you hadn't called for that older man, then I probably wouldn't be here." She looked at him. She placed a hand on Jak and smiled brightly._

"_We're best friends, Alexis, you know that!" He stated proudly. Alexis giggled and nodded. "Yeah!"_

_A few months later…_

_Alexis and Jak were hugging each other staring at the large Metal Head Leader. He had trapped the two young children and was about to fight the older Jak._

_He had looked over to the young female before laughing. "Your memories are fragile things, child!"_

"_ALEXIS!" The young Jak cried as the Metal Head Leader wrapped his hand around the young child and lifted the crying child away from Jak._

_Kor merely grinned at Jak and Daxter who were both glaring at Kor. "You're going to hurt a child to gain what you want?"_

"_N-no!" Alexis screamed. She sobbed loudly and tried to get away from the creatures. "Jakkkk!" She sobbed._

_He snorted, annoyed. "Be quiet." He began to tighten his grip on the girl, ceasing her cries for help. "A-alexis!"_

_Daxter growled. Alexis had begun to drift off into unconsciousness. She hadn't noticed the small symbol that appeared on her wrist. _

"_**Let her go!**__" Dark Jak roared and lunged after the large Metal Head monster. _

_Kor laughed and squeezed tighter while dodging Jaks simple attack. Although, he hadn't expected the next attack. _

_However, it hadn't come from Jak, instead it came from Alexis. The symbol had begun to glow brightly, but had been covered by the large monsters massive hand._

_The bright light had caused him to drop the child. Jak had managed to catch her and jump beside the cage that held the young boy. Kor, meanwhile, was staring horrified at empty space._

_Jak and Daxter were searching to see what had the Metal Head Leader so frightened. Alexis had slowly opened her eyes and glanced where the Metal Head Leader was looking at to see a small child._

_She was wrapped in the finest of garments. It was a simple sleeveless black dress with golden lining around the waist and neckline._

_The black dress she was wearing seemed to be sparkling slightly. Alexis had noticed what seemed like storm clouds that were sewed onto the dress, near the bottom. The small child's black hair seemed to blow gently and gracefully in the unnoticed wind._

_Her charcoal colored eyes were silently staring at the Metal Head Leader with no emotion showing on her face. The symbol of the Princess of Disaster was imprinted on her forehead. _

_However, it wasn't long until Jak went after the monster, pulling Kor's attention away from the small invisible child._

_Both the young Alexis and young Jak were in a corner. Jak was watching the fight while Alexis, half conscious, stared at the child who slowly turned her head to her before vanishing._

Alexis' eyes snapped open. "That was her first appearance! When I was in danger, she appeared! She helped Jak defeat that monster by putting him in fear with a simple gaze! Was she that fearful amongst the Metal Heads?"

Alexis shook her head and sighed. It still confused her why the ghost would take form of a small child instead of her adult form.

She looked back at the cloudless blue sky. "I wonder if she has appeared to either Micaiah or Blossom."

Strangely enough, that was happening to Blossom at the moment. After her conversation with Skye, she had been feeling sick and excused herself to a bedroom.

She had felt dizzy and felt like throwing up. She had decided to lay down and take a nap. During her nap…she was experiencing the same thing that Alexis had first experienced when she found out her dark secret.

* * *

><p>Blossom had found herself sitting in a red colored chair with a black surround. No windows or lights. "Where am I?"<p>

_You are in my domain, my ancestor._ Blossom would have squeaked at the sight before her. It was a woman that looked a little bit like her mother.

She took the form of a teenager. Her brown hair flowed around her gracefully. Around her neck was a red chocker that held the Symbol of Bloodshed.

Her ruby-colored eyes would have frightened Blossom if she weren't easily frightened. A simple red dress adorned the fragile frame of the woman. Silver lining decorated the neckline, sleeve line, and helm of the dress.

"Who are you and what do you want with me? How did I get here?" Blossom got off the chair and glanced around her body for her sword. "Wha…? It's gone!"

She glared at the woman who merely stared at her with emotionless ruby colored eyes. _Do not worry, Blossom, you still have it. However, this is my domain and I think it's quite…unnecessary to carry such weaponry. You will not be harmed here._

"You said something about me being your ancestor. Please explain that." Blossom had no idea that it was the first ever Princess od Bloodshed that had stood before her.

_I was…the first Princess of Bloodshed. My bloodline went on for many a year until we hidden ourselves away to fit in with the public. The ones to reawaken that power were both your mother and Queen Alexis. It has been passed onto you, Princess Blossom. _

Blossom was speechless and just stared at the woman. _We, both my long departed sister, and myself have always shown ourselves to our recently bloodlines. Although our true powers were hidden and forgotten, we've always found ways to protect our ancestors. It was sadly too late to save Xentia. _

She watched as the woman walked around silently. "Then how come Alexis was saved, but not my mother?"

The woman stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground. _That was because she believed far too much in the darkness and allowed the blood soaked hands of darkness to drag her deeply in. She completely believed the false lie that she had been told only because she had heard the explosion. Alexis, on the other hand, had been unconscious and unaware of what had happened. When Xentia changed and took Alexis to the Metal Head Nest, she was forced into her dark form, much unlike your mother. She had some hope left that what she had heard was nothing more than a lie._

"Explosion? Lies?" Blossom asked. She hadn't seen anything in the dairy about this. Perhaps it was all on the day of her death?

The woman turned to face her and nodded. _On the day that your mother let her Princess awaken, there had been an explosion at the place where the love of her life was. She had been separated from her love because she had gotten word that her sister, Princess Alexis, had been captured. Even though she knew that she was nothing more than bait to be lured out, she hadn't been expecting what was to become of the man she loved. When she heard the explosion, all of her hope went into despair. She didn't know that the man that she loved, as well as the man that Alexis loved, had survived and had been looking for her._

Blossom had fallen onto her knees. _Shall I show you to make it more believable?_

"I don't understand…how long…does it take for…the true self of the Princess of Disaster or Bloodshed to be succumbed into total darkness?" She asked silently. The woman's face hadn't changed as she spoke. _It can take up to a half an hour or an hour; it would depend on how much the Princess believes in whatever made her upset._

She had gone into total silence. Blossom was so shocked…so afraid…She didn't know what to do or believe anymore. The woman, sensing this, spoke again. _Since you are her daughter and you never got the chance to see your mother, do you wish to see how your mother and myself first met? Maybe I can even show you how Alexis and my sister first met._

"You can really do that?" She whispered. _I can. I think you deserve the chance to see your mother. _

Just as she finished her sentence, a brilliant light had blinded the room. Blossom grunted and moved her hands in front of her face to block the light. It wasn't until she heard voices did she lower her arms.

She was on her knees beside the first Princess of Bloodshed. What she saw in front of her had her both shocked and stunned.

It was a tiny Xentia. She still had the same brown eyes and hair that she did when she was just a regular human. She was next to a friend of hers, the same doctor that she'd grow up working with.

"Hey, Mary," he frowned as she lightly punched him. "You still think I cheated on that last game? It just proves that I'm smarter, genius. Face the facts." She grinned as she placed her hands on her hips.

As a child, Mary / Xentia had worn a brown T-shirt with golden and silver lining decorating the neckline and the button line. Of course, it was a buttoned up shirt that was only buttoned up halfway. Underneath the buttoned up shirt was a light blue shirt. She wore a black miniskirt that was also decorated with both gold and silver lining. Black boots were also another thing she had been seen wearing.

She flipped her hair back and grinned as she stood proudly. "I'm a genius. I'll grow up to be a genius too!" She bragged. Her male friend snorted. "I'm also smart, genius."

"See! You called me genius!"

"I meant it in another way!"

"Sure you did." She grinned and continued to boast about beating him in a recent card game they played.

After some time, they began to laugh.

Blossom glanced up to the woman. "I don't see anything wrong here. It's just my mom as a child playing with a friend of hers."

Blossom's heart had turned into a fit of rage after what she had replied this, _That man that she was playing with is the same man that turned his back on her and changed her into a monster for his own benefits. _

"Bastard!" Blossom got up and was about to run over to the boy and strangle him, but the woman held her back. _This is merely a flashback, Blossom. You can scream, yell, or even try to strangle him, but it won't make a difference._

Blossom snarled and turned her head back to the two youngsters.

A few minutes later and the two stopped laughing. The ground had begun to shake underneath them. "Huh? An Earthquake?" Mary asked. Then the ground got more violent and screams were heard outside. Both her and the boy stared at the main door in utter horror.

"What's going on!" The boy cried. Mary looked around before grabbing his hand and darting to her bedroom. She slammed the door and locked it just in time for the main door to burst open. "Quick! Hide under the bed!"

He nodded and ran over to her bed before slightly lifting up her covers before rushing under the bed.

When he finally got himself into a secure location under the bed, Mary was about to come under when her bedroom door burst open. "Mother!" Blossom cried out.

She turned to see Metal Heads glaring at her. She screamed and scrambled over to her desk to grab some kind of sharp object, but was grabbed before she could make it. She screamed and squirmed. "No! Let me go! Help! Help!"

The monsters looked around before dragging her out. The boy watched fearfully under the bed. "Oh no, mother!" Blossom screamed. She ran over towards her mother and tried to grab her only to have her hand go right through her.

Blossoms eyes widen in shock and fear. The woman merely watched as Blossom continued to try and grab her mother. _This was her capture. Allow me to show you where she was brought and the first time we met._

The scenery had changed once again before it changed into the Metal Head Nest. Blossom looked around her. "This is nothing like the one back home!"

_No, because this is what it looked like before Jak and Daxter revealed it and defeated the Metal Head Leader. _The woman said.

Soon enough the Metal Head Leader had appeared. The Metal Heads were around him with kidnapped children. Blossom looked around until she eventually found her mother.

Mary was trapped with other smaller children. All of them were crying and staring frightfully at the beast. "This ought to make the Barron work harder to finding that boy and getting rid of that annoying pest." He chuckled.

Mary, unlike the other children, wasn't afraid of the monster. She watched as the Metal Heads moved away from the children and as the leader approached them.

He grabbed one of the screaming children and laughed. "Killing a few of them won't make a difference!"

As he squeezed the child in his hand, Mary stood up and yelled. "Leave that kid alone!" Most of the kids had stopped crying or screaming to turn to stare at the child. Kor glanced at her before dropping the child.

He moved closer to Mary. The children that had been around her scrambled away. Mary stood there and glared at him.

"Wow…mom was so…brave." Blossom murmured.

Kor raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Did you say something, child?"

"I did." She said loudly. "I said leave that child alone." He growled slightly. "Do you know who I am, girl?"

"No, but I don't care! You don't scare me at all!" She immediately regretted what she said and done. He grabbed her and pulled her close to his face. She gasped and closed her eyes before looking away.

"Then you'll be the first child that I will kill." He chuckled and began to squeeze tightly. She gasped and cried out in pain.

Blossom paled greatly as she watched. That's when it happened.

Mary screamed loudly and a symbol appeared on her forehead. Kor had yelled out from the sudden light that had erupted from the girl and dropped her to cover his face.

_You will not harm my ancestor, Kor. _Blossom gasped and watched as a small child appeared. It was a miniature version of the woman that stood beside her.

"Y-you!" He yelled. Another bright flash of light had struck the room before it lost all of its color. He looked around; nothing was moving. It was as if time had stopped.

"You stopped time," he murmured. She took a step forward next to Mary. She kneeled down beside her to examine the symbol that let a dim glow.

_I could unfreeze it to make you look like a fool in front of the children and your… no, my minions. Would you like that instead?_ She glanced up at him. He shook his head and backed away a little. "I'm sorry, my dearest Princess. I had no idea that this child was your…ancestor."

She rose and he quickly backed away some more. _ I will let this slid once. However, let these children go…or else_…She snapped her neck slightly before raising a hand and allowing blood to flow around it.

She made a smaller version of him and watched him with an amused grin. He watched her with horrified eyes. She tightened her hand into a fist and the mini version of him exploded. He yelped slightly. _ …or I can easily get rid of you right here and right now._

"Y-yes!" he said. She turned to face Mary who had slowly begun to wake up. She turned slightly to look at the girl. "Who…are you…?"

_Someone you will come to know in the future, Mary. _

As soon as she faded, so didn't the scene. Blossom stood there in shock. _I saved her from the Metal Head Leader. _The woman said as she turned away and began to walk away. _I had sensed her pain and it woke me up from my slumber. Although, it is a miracle that Kor had fallen for it because…_She looked at her fist. _…because I would have been unable to defend her._

"You saved my mother when she was a child…However, I am in no danger. Why reveal yourself to me now?" Blossom asked as she turned to glance at her.

Her head had risen. _In due time, a great tragedy will befall the Queen of Disaster. The same could happen to the Princess of Disaster. My sister has dared not to show herself for fear that it would scare her newest ancestor._

"Micaiah…" Blossom whispered. She turned around. _I do not have enough time to show you how Alexis met my sister. However, I do have enough time to tell you that she met her the same way that Mary had met hers. During a battle with the Metal Head Leader._

"Wait! Before I go-" Blossom held out her hand before lowering it. "Kor was the Metal Head Leader. Alexis told us stories of how the Metal Heads were actually created by you and your sister. Is that true?"

The woman nodded. _Yes. My sister and I created them for company and more control over the people to make them fear us. You, Micaiah, and Alexis also have the power to control the Metal Heads as they can realize the symbols that you three bear. _

"My best friends mother, Alexis, tried turning into an Angel and stopping them. She even murmured about how she thought she sent them to a better place. How come she was unable to change to her Angel form?" Blossom asked.

The woman looked down for a moment. _That will…be revealed in due time, my dear. For now…you have to leave…_

"Wait!" Before she could say anything else, she woke up and sat up. She let out a heavy sigh. She turned her head to her bedroom door upon hearing music. "What in the world?"

Skye was having fun with Daxter. They had a karaoke machine hooked up to a Tv. Alexis was watching from one of the bar stools as Skye and Daxter sang along with You Spin Me Right Round.

Blossom had come out and stared at the two as they danced around and sang. She let out a sigh and slapped her face. "We have a crisis going on and these two are goofing off?"

Tess was laughing with Alexis as they watched them. The bar had been closed for a couple of hours and nobody could get to sleep, so they thought some fun would be the ticket.

Daxter laughed when the song had ended. "Wanna go at it again?"

"Sure!" Skye replied before they replayed the song and continued to dance and sing. Blossom shook her head. "When we need heroes, we turn to the idiots. Unbelievable."

Ignoring the two, she walked over to another table and took a seat before watching them. Eventually they had turned on We Will Rock You.

She groaned and slammed her head against the table. "Am I serious with someone who was considered a hero? Let alone is he partying with this idiot? Oh goodness…"

Alexis laughed and walked over to the table. "Not enjoying ourselves?"

"Not really. After I had that vision, I just can't seem to relax or find the fun in anything." Blossom winced, realizing she had said too much. Alexis turned to face her. "What do you mean? What vision?"

Blossom remained silent. She didn't want to talk about the vision she had. Alexis slammed her fist against the table, causing everyone to stop their partying and turn towards them. "Blossom, tell me what the hell you saw! If it made you go suddenly silent, it's important!"

Blossom looked away. "Damn it, Blossom, tell me!"

Blossom glared at her. "It was about me and my mother, alright? None of your damn concern!"

Alexis merely watched as Blossom left the table and pushed past Skye before running out of the door. "W-wait, Blossom!" Skye called, running after her. "Wait you two! Neither of you know your way around the city!" Daxter yelled.

Tess glanced over to Alexis who sighed and lowered her head. "It wasn't your fault, Alexis…"

"I could have stopped it…I could have convinced her." Alexis moaned as she began to silently cry in her hands. "Now her daughter hates me and possibly the man who had been her father for so many years! If I had only tried to cure Xentia, she'd be here with us!"

Tess looked over to Daxter who frowned worriedly. The both of them walked over to the crying woman. "Alexis…"

"It's hurt me for these long years…watching Blossom grow up with Micaiah, not knowing about how her mother had died or how she became tainted from the darkness! Tell me," She said and glanced at them with tearful eyes. "I was the Angel of Tranquility. Why couldn't I save her?"

"Alexis, snap out of it! This is very unlike you." Daxter said. Alexis looked away for a moment before wiping away her tears. "Yeah, you're right. The only thing I can do left to ensure Xentia that I am sorry is to protect her child." Daxter grinned. "That's it!"

Alexis sighed and got out of the booth. "I'll go and find her." Daxter nodded and wrapped his arm around Tess.

"We'll be here incase they come back."

Alexis smiled and nodded before leaving. "My destiny…" She whispered and closed her eyes.

As she left the building, she had no idea that there was someone in the darkness.

He had been watching her with a large grin. "Your destiny is mine to control." He whispered.

He began to chuckle darkly when she picked up a note that had been in front of the door. Her face turned pale and her eyes turned wide.

She dropped the note and began to run towards the Metal Head Nest. As she ran off, his chuckle began to get louder.

"Your destiny is mine to control!"

* * *

><p>Well…here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and so forth. Review, please~<p> 


	10. Complete Makeover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

"**Dark Side"**

Chapter 10: The Complete Makeover

After receiving the note that had been placed in front of the Naughty Ottsel, Alexis had ran towards the last place she had wanted to go; The Metal Head Nest.

"_The child of whom you wish to keep from harms way is in my care now. If you wish to save the dear little princess, I suggest you come alone. That'll be the only way I'll release the child freely unharmed."_

That had been the message left for her on the note. She was worried. Could it be Micaiah? Had the Marauders been ambushed while she was away? How was Micaiah, if that was the case?

What if it was Blossom? What if she had been captured while running out? What about Skye? Was he with her?

So many questions plagued her mind as she made her way to the top of the nest.

The man had been following her at a nice and slow pace. He grinned; this was working exactly how he hoped.

Alexis didn't bother to turn. She hadn't been expecting this to be a trap. She, after all, had the Dark Warrior. The man raised an eyebrow as her hair suddenly changed color.

Her light blue eyes glared up at the last few stairways that led to the top of the Metal Head Nest. She growled and leaped up on a few steps, then onto the next stairway, and then to the last one.

She stood at the entrance of the Metal Head Nest top. She walked into the room and looked around. "**Micaiah? Blossom?**"

She continued to walk around. The color of her eyes and hair went back to their original look. "Hello?"

"Hello." She spun around to see the man that had trapped her.

She glared at him. "Who are you and where is the princess that you've captured?"

He chuckled and snapped his fingers. Something then wrapped around her and shocked her. "Oh, but my dear, the princess of whom I've captured is you, or should I say…Queen of Disaster?"

She winced at all of the pain and fell onto the ground. "My dear Queen," he whispered and walked towards her.

She turned her head slightly to snarl at him. He didn't flinch when she tried to go into her Dark Form. She gasped when she was shocked again and reverted quickly back to her human form.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, but there's no need for such violence. I need you and your powers." He chuckled and went on his knees beside her. Guards of some sort had rushed in and grabbed her. "Whether you like it or not, my dear Queen of Disaster."

She was about to scream when he stuffed a rag in her mouth. He looked around and folded his arm. "Should we depart, now sir?"

"Well, it IS night." He said and glared at them. "Or would you like to bring her to our lab in broad daylight?"

They all turned away and began marching off. The man stood there with a large evil grin. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed after them. "I will control the destinies of the Queen of Disaster, Princess of Bloodshed, and the Princess of Disaster. The world will be mine! I will own the three devils themselves. A feat that not even Mendall could do!"

* * *

><p>Blossom had run off towards the sector that had contained the HQ, the place where they'd be visiting tomorrow.<p>

She stared at the large building. She gasped and backed away when two ghosts began to appear. It was Alexis, Daxter, and Jak.

It was showing her the first time the two met when they were teenagers. She must've looked like a weirdo to the other people that walked around her as she watched the ghosts move around and talk.

"This was Alexis…eighteen years ago? Her attitude…is so much different." She yelped when Skye grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "Why'd you run off like that?"

She looked down. "The beginning…"

"Blossom!" Blossom shook her head and looked at him. "Skye! I'm sorry. I just needed time alone." He frowned slightly.

"Alexis worries for you, Blossom. Our queen isn't some royal stuffed pig who loves the rich life. She fights with us, much unlike a normal queen." Skye whispered. Blossom pushed him away. "I know that, Skye! I know that."

"Then why are you giving her the cold shoulder? What did she do to you?" he asked. "You wouldn't understand."

"I think I would, if you gave me the chance."

She grabbed him and glared at him dead in the eye. "Was your mother the long feared Queen of Bloodshed? Was your father a rapist determined to make that same Queen of Bloodshed reproduce? Were your parents ever injected with Dark Eco?"

Skye stared at her in silence. He knew that she knew that he had gone through no such thing. She grunted and shoved him away. She turned her back to him and placed a hand on her face.

"In all senses, I am a monster." She started. She slowly turned her face to meet his. "My mother and father were monsters. Why should I be any different? I have a job, much like my mother did. I do not know what she fought for, but I know what I am fighting for. I will not let the events from the past come back. I won't let anybody take me, Micaiah and Alexis. The three of us are targets for people who want to rule the world."

"If you were a monster," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "then you wouldn't be fighting to protect the world, Blossom."

She continued to stare at the ground, letting his words sink in. "…Thank you, Skye."

Her hands tightened into fists. She slowly raised her head with determined eyes. "At the moment my name doesn't suit me. A codename would be much…lovelier."

He chuckled a bit. "What do you think would fit you best, then?"

Blossom pulled out her sword and stared at the blade. "Hmm…"

"Blossom…?"

"Codename…Faye Heart…?" She questioned. Skye blinked. "How about just Faye?"

"Faye…Codename Faye…Yeah, I like the sound of that. Without the heart, huh?" She asked.

"So, I should be calling you Faye from now on, huh?" She nodded. She looked around before grabbing his hand and running off towards a one of the many shops. "W-wait!" he cried out.

The shop that they had gone into was one of the many hair stylist shops. She took one of the books and looked through it for a different color of hair she'd like and a new hair style.

"What are you doing?"

"With a new name comes a new look, Skye. I need a complete makeover!" She said. He gasped. "What? Why?"

"I'm going to do this mission in my own way. Alexis will just have to understand." He had a big frown on his face as he watched her. "And I suppose you have many for this?" He asked.

She looked around. "You're right…" She grinned and pulled out some cash. Skye gasped. "How in the world did you get all of that?"

"I pulled some money from the cash register back at the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter won't notice a thing. I'll pay in back in due time. Right now, this is far more important." She said.

"So you planned on leaving us from the beginning?" he cried. Blossom smacked his face. "Shhh!" She said. "Nobody needs to know. From now on, in public, refer to me as Faye."

"Um…Okay, Blo- I mean Faye." He said. "Are you going to come with me?" She asked. "I guess, just to make sure you don't get into any trouble."

She slowly nodded. "Okay, what kind of weapon are you mostly good with using?"

"Huh?"

"Have you used a weapon before?" She eyed him. "No, not really…" She let out a sigh. "Looks like we're going to have to be…thieves."

"Faye, seriously?" He grumbled. She chuckled. "Of course! Hmm, we'll start giving you a makeover later too." She said. She looked around. "Until then, we'll visit the stores around here and get you a cloak to hide under."

"Why are we doing this all of a sudden?"

She looked away. "Someone here," She looked back out the window and pictured the man she had been working with. "is after me, Alexis, and Micaiah. If he sees that I'm with you, he'd kidnap you or if he saw me, he'd find out where I'm hiding and give me a sneak attack."

He was silent. "Okay, okay…"

"What color do you think my hair would be nicer looking as?" he glanced at her long black hair and tried to picture it another color. "How about…dark blue with light purple highlights?" he asked.

She placed a finger on her lips and thought about it. "Nobody would expect me to have those colors…they're good colors. How, which way to do I want it?"

"Are you going to have it loose? Without it being tied up?" He asked. She looked at one of the mirrors and tried picturing herself with different colored hair and different clothing.

"Yes. I have to, I'd look the same." She answered.

"How about these kind of styles?" he suggested. "Having your hair down with some of your hair making a blade over one of your eyes and having a small portion of your hair being tied up? Or having your hair down and just having some of the hair go over one of your eyes with two pigtails?"

She pictured herself with those kinds of styles. "Or I could have my hair chopped off."

"No! You look…nice with the hair either way…" he mumbled. He looked away when she looked at him. She smiled.

"I could have a crown of braids form tie up my hair slightly." She said. He nodded. "Whatever you like, it is your hair after all."

After some time, she had gone with one of the ladies to get her new hairstyle. She looked back at him and smiled.

He watched her with a small frown. _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

><p>The man was sitting in his main office with his feet on the desk. He was staring at his hands. He kept picturing Blossom as she defied him.<p>

"I've left behind a friend." Her words kept echoing throughout his skull. "Friend? Bah, the only thing that you'll be leaving behind is your sense of security. Your best friends mother will be the first to go through my experiments. When it is time…will you raise your sword to her? Will you let your dear friend watch as you have to slay her mother right before her eyes?" He chuckled darkly.

"What will you so, Blossom, Princess of Bloodshed?" he turned his head to the door upon hearing a knock. "Come in."

One of the scientists who worked with him had come in. "Sir, she is all wired up. Did you wish to see the operation?"

He chuckled and removed his feet from the desk. "Oh, but of course. I'm going to watch as Blossom, the Princess of Bloodshed, will have to slay her best friends own mother."

He let the amused evil grin come across his face as the man followed the scientist.

They went into a room where computers surrounded the area. More scientists were around, typing away on the computers. A single test tube was in the middle of the room. Inside was Alexis.

Her eyes were closed and her naked body was covered with wires that were telling the scientists about her body.

"She is going to be asleep until the time needed, correct?" He asked. "Yes, sir. All we have to do is press the buttons over here."

"Is she in the dream enhancer?" he asked as he approached the tube. "Yes, sir. Why?"

"Make her dreams sweet and lovely until the time we need to awaken our…dearest Queen of Disaster." The man nodded and quickly went back to work.

"Mr. Finn, I hadn't expected you to be coming into this field of work." The man, revealed as Finn, turned to glance at a familiar scientist. "Ahh, so you came? I would have thought Mendall would have turned you into a Dark Warrior after you let this girl escape all those years ago."

The man sighed. "No, Finn. He merely kept me in arms length. It was only Mary that he worked on."

"I see." Finn turned away to stare at Alexis. "Have you found her child?"

"No…I lost track of her." Finn snarled and turned around. "Then find her! She is the key to my plan! I want her found and kept in eye! Go now, you fool!"

"Y-yes!" He cried before running off. Finn growled. "Damn it. She got away. Does she know that I'm after her? Does she somehow know my plan?"

He shook his head. "No matter; she'll be relocated and kept in sight. While they look for her and while these wonderful people give you sweet dreams, Alexis, I shall be watching over your sweet Princess. She does have a big role in all of this as well, my dear."

* * *

><p>Skye had gone into another room with the lady. Apparently Blossom had refused to leave until he came to look at her. Once he got into the room where she was, he nearly dropped his jaw.<p>

She was looking over at him with a small smile. Just as he had suggested, she had kept her hair down and the color had completely changed. She did have dark blue colored hair, but with black highlights instead.

Some of her hair went over her right eye to form her banes. The braids around her head had made a braided crown and form into a small ponytail. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"You…Faye…" he murmured. She giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I thought you were going to get purple highlights." He said. "I thought I'd keep some of my black hair. They'll only provide themselves as highlights. So this is good?"

"I wouldn't know its even you." He whispered. She grinned. "That's exactly what I want." After a few more minutes of waiting for Blossom, the two left the store and made their way to a clothing store.

"Thought of any names for yourself?" She asked. "You obviously can't go by the name you've been given."

He groaned. "So now my own name will be changed?"

She glared at him. "A complete makeover means a new name, new look, and somewhat of a different attitude. While we look for clothing, you better think of one! Think you'll be alright in the men area while I check myself out with different clothing?"

He somewhat nodded. "Look, if you feel uncomfortable being alone, then I'll come with you, but let me get my clothing first."

He nodded and followed after her. "I think it's better if I stay with you. That way, whoever is hunting us, doesn't get us when we're separated."

"Good idea," She answered with. "Sit over there, it's near the dressing room." She said.

So he did. He sat there and thought about what they were doing. Then it all hit him. "I'm with…the princess of Bloodshed…My friend is not only the princess of Spargus, but the Princess of Disaster. Wow…"

He shook his head and looked around for an idea for a codename. "Hmm…Flame…? Nah…too commonly used…" He closed his eyes. A lightning bolt had appeared in his head. _No…that's another name that's commonly used…think! What do you think would be my preferred taste? Tyson…_ he hadn't noticed that Blossom had looked over at him with a small smile. She turned away and picked out more clothing.

"Hey, Blos- I mean, Faye!" he called. Blossom turned to face him. He beckoned for her to come over. She nodded and walked over. "I can't think of a good name…I have Flame, Raiden, and Tyson. What do you think?"

"Well, for now, we'll go with…Flame. When I get you to try shooting with the guns, I might give you another name. Those are good starts, so don't worry about it." He frowned and nodded.

She had walked into the dressing room beside him. About five minutes later, she came out.

He turned his head away, trying to keep himself from blushing. "Why are you looking away? Do I look horrible?" She asked.

She had a short white mini dress that went halfway down her thighs. She had a light blue small top over the top part of the dress. The light blue shirt went no longer than a few inches below her chest. Silver lining decorated around the bottom of the shirt as well as the neckline. She wore white fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow. A golden ring was around her index finger that held some of the white fabric that made her gloves. She wore a pink coat over the outfit and let it flow around the back of her. To go with the outfit, she matched the outfit with light blue boots that went halfway up her leg.

"So?" She asked as she twirled around. "What do you think?" He looked back at her and tried his best not to blush, but was failing miserably. "You…You…" he stuttered.

"Look…horrible, huh?" She said. She sighed and turned to go back into the dressing room. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked at him. "No…you look…the exact opposite…You…look beautiful."

A crimson tint appeared in her cheeks and her eyes seemed to sparkle. A small smile had formed. "Should I get it? It's not only something people wouldn't expect me to wear, but won't cause me any problems on the battlefield."

"Get it. You'll completely throw off anybody." She smiled and nodded before going back into the dressing room and closed the curtain. He turned away and smiled. _She would have completely thrown me off if I had seen her and not have known what she was planning._

She walked back out with a smile. "Okay, lets get you an outfit."

He smiled and rushed over to the men's department. "Wait at the dressing room!" he said. She shrugged and nodded before walking over and taking a seat. For that whole time, she had her eyes closed and was trying to focus on her inner peace.

Her hand was on the hilt of her blade. She hadn't noticed it. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her hand. She looked up at the man that stood before her. "Skye…?"

He looked down at her, slightly blushing. He was wearing a black muscle-showing shirt with black jeans that fit him nicely, not too tight nor too loose or baggy. He wore his own black coat over the outfit. The black coat had reached his feet. It had also provided a small hood.

"You…look great." She said. A small smile had crossed his features. "Get it?" She nodded. "Yes."

He had rushed back into the dressing room and changed before walking out in his regular clothing. "Okay, let's go and get these."

"I'll go and buy them, can you wait here?" Blossom asked. He nodded. He watched as she walked up to the register.

He turned around and looked around the shop. Nobody was really there, so that was good for the two of them.

"Skye," She whispered. He jumped away. "Don't do that!"

She gave him his clothing. "Change into these now. I asked the person over there if we could change into them and she said yes."

He took the clothing and answered with, "Okay."

She pointed towards the female dressing room. "I'll be waiting over there once you are done." Once she finished, she made her way over to the female dressing room.

As he entered the dressing room, he wondered why she wanted to change into them now. "Oh yeah…" He mumbled. "That's why."

Once he was ready, he walked out of the dressing room and stared down at his clothing. "Pull your hood over your head." She had startled him. He pulled the hood over his head and blinked at her. He looked at her and her new outfit. There was a small belt that hung off her right waist that held her sword.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He scratched his brown hair. "What am I going to do about this?"

"We're going to bleach it."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Stop whining." She said. "But…"

She grabbed his hand and nodded her head to thank the female as they left the store. "Just where do you plan on having us rest?"

"While I was here alone, I managed to find myself a small home." She began to lead them there. "I suppose you have something there that'll change my hair color, huh?"

"Yep." He groaned slightly as she dragged him towards her safe haven. "Does your enemy know where you sleep?" She shook her head. "He shouldn't."

As they walked past the HQ, they had seen a panicked Daxter. Torn and Ashelin were outside with the panicked Ottsel. "I found this outside and I'm scared! She hasn't returned…If I tell Jak, he's going to get berserk!"

"Go ahead. Hide behind that building." She ordered him. He frowned and ran off ahead.

She buttoned up some of the coat to hide the sword. She walked over towards a tree and cleared her throat before practicing with a new voice. Once she felt it was good enough to throw them off, she glanced over to their direction.

"This isn't good. We can't do anything without Jak, though. Because it was only you and those back in Spargus that really had the details."

"Excuse me," Blossom said as she walked over. Everyone turned their heads to face them. Daxter stared at her, believing that he had seen her somewhere.

"Whatever is the problem? Who has gone missing?" She asked. "That's none of your concern, girl." Torn answered.

"Oh?" She asked. She bowed slightly before looking up at them. "I can be of service. I'm a fighter, myself."

"Oh, forget this girl, Torn!" Daxter cried. "We have to fight Alexis and fast before Jak finds out and goes nuts!"

A shock expression went past Blossoms face. She stood and looked away for a moment. Ashelin had been watching. "Was that a shock to you?"

"No. I thought I heard someone." She said. She turned back to them. "I'll take my leave." She bowed once more before turning and walking away. Ashelin watched her and watched as a male appeared beside her.

Daxter watched her himself. "She seems…familiar." He murmured. "Torn, have someone follow that girl."

"Faye!" The man had called as the girl began to run off laughing. "Wait up!"

"Faye? I've never heard the name before." Daxter whispered. Torn had already ordered someone to follow after the girl.

* * *

><p>Blossom and Skye had managed to get to her secret hideout without anyone following her. It was an underground hotel that was for free, for her, at least. It was for free for her because she had somehow 'sucked up' to the owner of the place.<p>

"So, this is our hideout?" He asked as he looked around the place. "Yes. Tomorrow…we're going to do some hunting."

"Why?"

"Alexis…she was kidnapped." Blossom murmured. "She was…captured?" Blossom raised her head. "That's what I heard from Daxter and those other two."

"So, where are we going tomorrow to hunt…?"

"We're…going to hunt around town tomorrow. I remember that day being important to the man of whom was after me. I have a bad feeling he's going to do something horrible. After tomorrow, we're going to be paying…Micaiah a visit." She said.

"Why?"

"We need to kidnap her and bring her here. She'll be safer with us than alone at Marauder City."

"Kidnap?" he soon found his mouth covered with her hand. "Don't say it so loud, idiot. Tonight, we'll be getting you some…practice."

"With…?" he murmured into her hand. "Guns."

"You already have some here?" he asked. She nodded and brought him into her room. "I had planned for this ahead of time, however, I didn't expect you to be joining me. So I only had two beds here. I have another one around here, but I won't pull it out until it's needed."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Alright, get yourself ready. We're dying your hair."

* * *

><p>It had taken some time, but she had eventually made his once brown hair into a blonde color. "My hair better return to its natural colors…"<p>

Blossom backed away slightly and tried to hide some crimson tint that began to form on her cheeks. He was shirtless, with a small apron over his chest so that he wouldn't get bleached anywhere else.

Once she gave the okay, he quickly changed into back into his shirt. She turned away and went into another room.

Skye had taken the chance to look around. It was a small room. The living room served as both the bedroom and TV room. Another room was serving as the kitchen, where he was, and the last room…He had no idea what was in the other room.

His question had been answered when she walked out with a gun. "Is that…" he began. She pointed the room. "Where my guns are and other swords."

"How the hell did you get all of that here?"

"I found my ways." She taunted with a big smile. She tossed the gun to him and he nearly dropped it. "Hide it under your jacket and come with me." She turned to open the door and leave. He followed, a bit worried about what she was about to do.

His eyes had widened greatly when they got the desired place. It was on top of a rooftop, not really far from the main HQ.

"Why are we here?"

"See that sign?" She asked and pointed up to one of the many signs in the area. "Shoot it."

"Wha?"

"Go on, shoot it. You can be afraid of shooting a sign, Flame. If you're afraid of shooting a sign, then you'll be nothing more than a coward against shooting a man in the middle of a battle." She said. "I'll be killing a man?"

"SHOOT IT!" She ordered. He whimpered slightly and took aim. He had somewhat of an idea of how to use it. "Hit…right there!" She said and pointed towards the middle of the sign.

He gulped slightly before aiming and pulling the trigger. He had been able to hold it properly and hit almost where Blossom had wanted him. She stared where the bullet had hit the sign. "Wow…not bad."

"I used to fire some guns back home." He said.

"That'll explain why you have somewhat of a good accuracy. Okay, it's decided! From now on, I'm going to call you…Sniper!"

"Sniper…?" She smiled at him. "Okay?"

"I guess." He said and placed a hand behind his neck and slightly looked away.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That was a great shot, Sniper."

He looked at her. "From now on…we'll be known as Faye and Sniper."

He slowly nodded.

She turned away from him slightly and stared up at the sky. It was beginning to be sunrise. She was thankful for the stores that were opened all night. They had provided her a good chance on getting a complete new look without anybody on the streets that worked for the man who sought her.

The wind gave off a gentle breeze and she closed her eyes, letting the wind blow right through her body and her new colored hair. She had no idea what was going to happen from here on out, but she knew that no matter what, she was going to save both her best friend and her best friends mother.

Skye, now known as Sniper, glanced over to her direction before looking towards the skies. _What kind of trouble did I get myself into?_

* * *

><p>Well, here's another chapter~ If those of you who are reading this from The Dark Female Warrior, please understand that I'm only going to upload the entire idea up first before I go through it and fix any grammar or whatever. Besides, I think it's easier that way.<p>

Anyhow, enjoy this latest chapter~


	11. The Mystery of Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

"**Dark Side"**

Chapter 11: The Mystery of Two

Faye and Sniper had waited till the nighttime to make their move. However, they hadn't noticed Torn and the others standing outside of the HQ. They all turned to face the two as Faye leaped from one rooftop to the other.

Sniper had tried his best to keep up with her and nearly fell off the roofs every once in a while.

Ashelin and Torn had followed after the two. They had gone to the Metal Head Nest. "Faye, why are we here?"

"Strange, no Metal Heads…" She murmured as she walked around. "Why are we looking for Metal Heads?" He asked.

Faye placed her hand on the ground. "Faye?" She had closed her eyes. "Let's just say I have my reasons. I sense no Metal Heads here. So it seems we won't be doing any hunting today."

"Shall we go and get what we talked about yesterday?" he asked. She stood and wiped her knees off. "Yes."

"You do realize we're going into MARAUDER territory, right?" he asked. "They aren't much of a big deal. Besides, their men aren't really as strong as me. I have more than one side," She looked at him and winked.

He frowned. "Okay, okay…"

"Let's go." She turned and made off towards the blue vehicle. She had caught a glimpse of Torn and Ashelin. "Run."

"To where?"

"Wherever, I'll meet you here in a bit." He nodded and dashed off. Faye spun around, withdrawing her blade, and glared up at the vehicle that contained the two. "She's good to have sensed us…" Torn murmured.

"If you have business with me, come and tell me now."

"Who are you and where are you going?" Ashelin called. Faye's eyes had thinned. "My name? It's…Faye!" She jumped backwards onto the top of the blue vehicle before jumping onto the hellcat that the two sat in. They both gasped as she raised her sword and smashed it into the front, blowing the engine.

She grinned at them before jumping off and running off. Sniper watched from the darkness.

Torn and Ashelin had quickly jumped off the vehicle and watched it crash into the water. "After her!" Torn yelled as guards rushed after the girl. Faye turned her head slightly to see the oncoming guards.

She slid to a stop when more guards had blocked her path. She turned around and growled when more guards blocked her way.

"You're surrounded. Surrender now." Ashelin said as she walked out in front of the guards with a gun pulled out. Faye looked around once more. She placed her blade back in its sheath. She raised her hands. Guards began to rush in, but she jumped off the bridge and into the water. "Faye!"

They all turned to face Sniper as he rushed to one of the small bridges that led into the water. "Get them!"

He turned around and grunted. "Go!" Faye coughed. He turned to see her pulling herself out of the water. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out. "GO!" She screamed. He took her hand once more and ran towards the blue vehicle. Lucky enough for them, the door had been opened. The two jumped in and watched as Crimson Guards went after the vehicle that soon drove off into the sky.

Once the door had closed, Sniper let out a sigh. Faye coughed and hugged herself. He wrapped his coat around her. "Why'd you jump into the water like that?"

"It was the only way out." She said. "Why didn't you get into the vehicle and get away?"

"Because you wouldn't have made it." He said. She scoffed and looked away from him. "…Thanks." She said after some time. He glanced at her and smiled.

"DAMN IT!" Torn yelled as he watched the vehicle get away. "Do they know that the vehicle is going to Spargus?" Ashelin asked. Torn shook his head. "I doubt it. What are we going to do? We're not going to wait here and until they decide to come back."

"No, but we can ask our friend Jak to assist in capturing them." Ashelin grinned. Torn nodded and turned away. "I'll give him a call. You go and check up on Daxter and see how he's doing."

She shrugged and ordered the guards to keep patrolling the area. She made her way towards the Naughty Ottsel to hear shouting. "WHAT? What do you mean she's gone?"

"Looks like somebody already decide to give our friend a call." She chuckled and entered into the room. She blinked at the hologram of Jak. He was pacing back and forth with a worried Sig not so far away.

"I'm sorry! Something happened between Blossom and Alexis and Blossom ran off. Skye went after her, but neither one of them has returned. Alexis went after them, but it seems she had been kidnapped. I…thought I'd wait till we could find more evidence…but Blossom was the only one who had an idea of who the guy was!" Daxter cried. He watched as Jak rubbed his temples. "This isn't good…this isn't good…"

"Daxter," Ashelin called as she walked over. "Ashelin! Did you find them?"

"No, we haven't. Nobody in the shopping areas saw them. However, I do have something interesting to report. There are these two kids running around. One is a female who calls herself Faye. We don't know who the boys name is, but these are the descriptions. They're heading towards the desert." Jak turned his head quickly to meet her face. "They're coming here?"

"I don't know if they have business there or if they were just finding it as a quick way of escape from us. Although, they did mention something about going to Marauder City. Apparently, they might have business there. If anything Jak, I'd suggest you keep an eye out on the desert for these two and go after them once you see them land." Ashelin reported.

"What kind of business would they get from Marauder City?" Daxter questioned. "Could…they be Skye and Blossom?"

"No, it couldn't be. The female didn't look anything like Blossom and neither did the male. Although, the girl was good with using a sword."

"That has to be Blossom!" Daxter said. "She's great with a sword! She also uses guns! She's…" Daxter clamped his mouth.

"I know what you were going to say, Daxter." Sig answered. "She's good at using swords like her father and good at using guns like her mother."

"The girl didn't use any guns." Ashelin said. Daxters face fell. "Then it wasn't Blossom…"

"Okay," Jak breathed after some time. He was seen sitting on the throne. "Okay, this is what we'll do. I'll stay here and track those two. While I do that, you guys look for traces of whoever kidnapped Alexis and try to find Blossom and Skye. I know she is good with her equipment, but it does worry me considering she's going to have tons of people going after her."

Sig nodded slightly. "Alright, they should be nearing the desert by now, Jak." Ashelin said. He nodded, his head in his hands. "We'll report any findings to you, Jak, so don't worry."

He slowly nodded again and took a deep breath. Daxter knew that it was taking Jaks entire being not to rush out of there and come to Haven City to find Alexis.

Once the hologram faded away, everyone remained in silence. "Alright, we'll need to divide the search here." Ashelin said. "I can mostly search for the two kids. I can have a 'missing' poster outside the door. I can also look out for anyone that looks mysterious or suspicious." Daxter offered.

"That's good. We'll leave the missing kids to you. Everyone else who works at the HQ is going to help me find traces of whoever kidnapped Alexis and whoever is behind this." Ashelin said.

After the teams had been set, Ashelin waved goodbye to Daxter and the others before leaving to return to the HQ. Torn and the Crimson Guards were going to be searching for whoever was behind this while Daxter, Samos, and Keira were going to be helping in the search for the two kids.

Jak sighed heavily. "I can't believe this. She goes there and gets kidnapped on the first day. I should have gone."

Sig kept an eye out on the desert. He didn't know what to really say to him. What could he say? "Jak, we'll find her. She can take care of herself." Sig forced a smile onto his face.

He turned to glance back at the wasteland and gasped. "Look! Jak, the kids that Ashelin was talking about are here!"

Jak hurried out of the throne chair and beside Sig to watch the two get off. Faye stretched her arms before taking off his coat and giving it to him. The two were talking to each other before they both nodded.

"Sig, stay here." Jak said before rushing off to the vehicle area. Little did he know that that the two kids were heading there as well.

"Thanks," Faye said as the two walked towards the vehicle area. He nodded and put the coat back on. "You're coat is still wet as well as part of your clothing. Are you sure you don't want my coat?"

"We're back in the desert were it's hot. On the way to the Marauder City, I'll have my coat tied to the back of the car to be dried out. As for my clothing," she shrugged. "It'll dry off. No worries."

The two had snuck into the gates of Spargus and looked around. "No sign of father," he whispered. She nodded and rushed over to her vehicle before jumping in. "You do realize that once we get Micaiah, you're going to have to either ride in the back or ride with your jet board."

"I think…what would be safer? I mean, I don't want the others to know who we are just by using these vehicles." He said. She placed a hand under her chin. "You're right." She looked around. "However, there aren't any other vehicles that have a back seat."

"I could say that I built the jet board, if they ever found us." He said. She nodded. "That'll suffice."

"For now, I'll ride in the passengers seat." He said. "Okay." She said as she reached in her coat pocket for her keys. "Hey, since when did you have those?"

"I always carry a spare." She grinned as he got into the passenger side. Just as she turned on the motor, the main gates of Spargus had opened. Sniper's face paled. "Hey! Get out of that vehicle!" Faye quickly looked over to Jak and growled.

She slammed her foot on the gas petal before quickly rushing out into the desert. Jak growled and jumped into one of his vehicles and gave chase. "Faye, what should we do?" Sniper called over the roar of the wind and engine.

Faye looked into her rear view mirror and bit her lip. "Okay," she started as she looked back on the desert. "We'll play a little game. Let's see if the king can keep up."

She shifted gears and the vehicle began to speed up. Jak growled once he saw that he was beginning to lose distance.

"We'll go in circles and then to the ruins and then to Marauder City once we think that the coast is clear! Keep an eye on him while I keep an eye on the road!" She said. He nodded and stared at the rear view mirror. "Oh!"

"What?" She asked. "Would it be better if I…just shot his tires? It's not going to hurt him, but it won't allow him to continue giving chase." He said. "Snip 'em, Sniper!" She grinned.

He pulled out a small gun from the belt he wore and turned around in his seat. He closed one eye and aimed towards the tires of Jaks vehicle. Jak had noticed that the boy had a gun and was aiming towards him. He began to swerve.

"We've got a problem!" He said.

"Just try shooting!" She ordered.

He bit his lip and watched the way that he was swerving before shooting. A loud pop was heard and Sniper bit his lip. "Did you get it?"

He grinned when Jak roared out in anger as his tire had gotten hit. "Yep!"

"Shouldn't be a problem of losing him now. Hang on tightly, we're going to get the hell out of here before he gets a chance to pull out any of his guns and shoot one of my tires!" She said.

Jak had to slid the car to a stop and watch as the two got away. He think he had an idea of where they were going. Luckily for him, he wasn't far from Spargus City. He could run back to the City and call for some backup and give chase after the kids again.

Micaiah let out a sigh as she lay on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She had noticed that the prince had been trying to court her, but she didn't pay him any attention for that sort of thing.

She was mainly worried about Blossom, Skye, and her mother. Were they all right? What were they doing? Had they discovered anything new?

To pay respect to both the Royal family of Marauder and the people, she was always seen wearing her royal dress.

She didn't care so much for all of the attention that the servants gave her. She let out another heavy sigh before sitting up and staring at the balcony.

"My lady?" She opened her eyes and sat up to see Izuka standing at the doorway. "You forgot to knock."

"Sorry, I was just worried about you. You haven't come out of your room since the three left."

She shrugged. She turned her head away. "I just rather be alone."

"Shall I accompany you? Such a beauty such as yourself shouldn't be left alone in such a dark room."

"No thanks," She said. Izuka frowned. He then turned away. "Alright, I shall leave you be."

She began to rub her temple. "I wish he wouldn't try to court me. I don't have the feelings that he wishes to share. Perhaps I should talk with him about that? Oh, but I am in Marauder turf. I'd only be making myself a horrible figure."

She sighed and looked over at a picture of her and Blossom. While Micaiah looked happy with her arms wide up in the air with a giant smile, Blossom merely gave a small smile and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Blossom wasn't fond of cameras, but Alexis had managed to get the girl to look nice and smile for at least one picture.

"Oh how I miss her." She murmured. "What?" She heard loud rash voice cry out from outside. She had her balcony doors open to have some air come in. She slowly snuck out towards the balcony while the other person said, "shhh!"

"Is this for real? His highness wants to court the lady Princess of Spargus?" Micaiah had peaked down to see that it was a pair of guards. She moved away and leaned against the balcony doorframes.

"Yeah, strange isn't it? I'll admit this; the Princess of Spargus is sure as hell attractive. That gown she wears is simply beautiful! Not too fancy, but nice and simple. Something you don't see an average Princess wear. Our Queen, when she was alive, used to be decked out in all kinds of diamonds and whatnot!" One of the guards said.

The other guard had seemed to agree. "Yes, quite true. Do you think she'll fall in love with him? Not only would it possibly bring our people closer to her people, but we'd get one heck of a jewel for a Queen to be!"

She had slid down until she was sitting. She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head on her kneecaps. _Is that what they view me as?_

"You want to know what I heard?" The other guard said. "Hmmm?"

"I heard his highness was going to dedicate an upcoming ball to the royal princess. I think he's doing it to score some points with her." The other guard was silent for a moment.

"What worries me is the Queen of Spargus…Queen Alexis, I think her name was? She's a monster if made angry! Much like the King of Spargus. I wonder if the princess is the same. Would we really want a Monster Queen?"

That hit a nerve. Micaiah hugged herself and shut her eyes. _How insulting! I am no monster and neither are my parents! They were forced to become what they are. It's not like they asked for it. What would these idiots know?_ She shook her head. "Cool down," She murmured to herself.

She stood. "Maybe a walk in the garden would ease my mind." She whispered to herself. She looked around before going into her closet. She took out a small knife in the closet and lifted up her dress a little before wrapping a strap around her leg. She placed the knife in the sheath before dropping the dress. She didn't trust the guards there at all.

Izuka had been in the dining area with a cup of tea. He was talking with his father. "Father, what do you think of me courting the young Princess of Spargus?"

His father glanced up at him. "I…do not know. It would be great, since there are barely any princesses or people worthy of your presence. I'll admit that she is a fine lady indeed. I've heard rumors among the guards that you were attempting to court the young lady. What of her answers?"

"Either she knows and doesn't wish to be with me, or she just doesn't understand how I feel." He said. His father nodded slowly and took a sip from his teacup. "Has she left her room?" He shook his head. "No, she doesn't wish the company of anybody."

His father placed down the teacup and dismissed the servant that had been standing nearby. Once the servant left, the king looked over at Izuka. "Perhaps you could court her a…more suffice way."

"Suffice way? What would that be?" Izuka asked.

"You could drug her or seduce her. You could also try to explain to her that she is far from the average commoner and that she is a princess and should only marry a prince." His father replied.

Izuka had nearly choked on his tea. "Excuse me? Drug her? Seduce her?" he stared at his father incredulously.

His father shrugged as if it was a normal thing. "That is how most man get their woman here, Izuka, or at least that is how the kings of years past have obtained their wives. It's only natural to continue what they have started."

Izuka frowned. He didn't believe it. "If I may object, father, wouldn't that push her away more than pull her in?"

His father glanced at him. "Son, it is a natural element for us. She is a princess as you are a prince. Royals are made for each other. As a princess, she should know this. Now go and try it out. Remember, she is a princess and you are a prince. Royals are always destined to be with each other."

Izuka stood and slowly nodded, unsure if this was the right move or not. He turned and left the room and kept in thought of what his father had told him. "I seriously think that would push her away more than pull her in." He murmured.

He figured that he would at least find her and possibly give it a try. The only thing that made him glad that that the commoner boy wasn't there to mess it up. After some time of searching, he found her in the garden. She was sitting on a bench, staring up at the moon. It was around sunset, but the moon began to appear.

He took a seat beside her. "Hello." He began. "Hello." She nodded back. Izuka had glanced around the area and dismissed all of the guards. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He was uncertain of what he would do. He nearly jumped when a servant called, "My princess and prince, the king has ordered me to bring these drinks to you."

"Ok, thank you." Izuka said. "Thank you, miss." Micaiah had smiled at the servant as she passed her drink to her. She passed the last drink to the prince before leaving.

After taking some sips from the drink, she had begun to feel strange. Izuka didn't, but noticed how Micaiah began to act a little strange. _Father…did you seriously drug her drink? Perhaps…_He looked away for a moment. _He was right…she IS a princess and I AM a prince. It's only natural that we're together. Since she is drugged, I doubt she'll remember much of what will happen._

She hadn't noticed that she had placed her head on his shoulder. The drinks were on a table next to the bench. "I feel so tired…" She murmured. "Perhaps you haven't gotten much sleep the past few days? I know you worry about your friend and mother." She nodded slowly. "That must be it…"

"Micaiah," He began. He was going to try. "Hmmm?"

"Do you care deeply for that commoner?"

"Commoner? Which one?"

"The boy,"

"…I guess…" She murmured. She nearly jumped when he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him. "Why? He is a commoner and you are a princess. Don't you know the rules of being a royal? A royal princess must marry a royal prince. Not some…unworthy commoner." She blinked a few times in confusion. "That sounds unfair to me." She said.

"More or lass, you should be mine. I am a prince and you are a princess. It's only natural."

"But I don't love you…" She whispered and looked away slightly. _We'll see after this, Micaiah._ He thought. He grabbed her chin and forced his lips onto hers. She had been startled by this sudden movement.

However, for some reason, it felt good. She began to kiss back. This had surprised him slightly. _She's…kissing back? Does this mean…that father was right?_ She had no idea that she was only encouraging him.

He began to pin her down on the bench; her hands pinned above her head so she wouldn't try fighting him. His grip on her was loose though; he didn't expect her to fight.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist. She felt so right in his arms. The two broke away for a moment to catch their breath. Micaiah's mind was cloudy and fuzzy. She wasn't sure of what was going on or what she was doing.

It wasn't until they began to kiss again and he pressed her tighter against his body that she began to squirm. He thought it was because she was uncomfortable and wanted more. He let go of her waist and moved his free hand around her body.

She moaned into their kiss. This had pleased him greatly and he continued. She froze a few times because of where he touched. This excited her body, but she didn't want it. She continued to struggle within his grasp.

Sensing that something was wrong, he pulled away. She was panting for air. "Oh…" he panted himself. "I'm sorry…" he murmured. He began to kiss her neck. Kissing a sensitive spot on her neck had made her arch her back and let out a small moan.

"…Stop…" She moaned. He let go of her wrists and wrapped it under her body. "Stop…Izuka…"

She placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed him away. He looked up at her, confused. He could tell that her body was enjoying this, but was she not?

"Stop, please, no more. I don't share your feelings!" She told him once she regained most of her breath.

"Then why didn't you stop me during our kiss? You only encouraged me." He answered back. He still had his arms wrapped around her body, pressing her against him.

"I had no idea what was going on for the moment…" She said.

He was only silent. "Please get off me."

He continued to hold her. She gently pushed him. "Izuka, please get off me!"

He only held her tighter and whispered, "No."

"Izuka!" She cried. "Get off!"

"I suggest you get off of her or else I'll cut open your throat." A female voice answered. He turned his head slightly to see Faye glaring down at him with a sword pointed at him. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Faye and how I got here is none of your concern." He growled and sat up before calling for the guards. He kept Micaiah pressed against his body. She was a little fearful of the girl. "I've come for the girl, now hand her over."

"GUARDS!" He yelled. A gunshot was heard and Izuka had fallen to the ground. Micaiah screamed and turned to see that Izuka had been shot in the leg. "Run, Micaiah!" He said. Faye jumped onto the bench and over Micaiah and blocked her only way of escape. She gasped and backed away. "Be silent, Princess, and come with us quietly." Faye had ordered.

"G-get away from me!" She cried. She pulled out the knife and pointed it towards Faye. Faye had raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that will defend you?"

"D-don't misjudge me! I'm very good with handling blades!"

"Save the prince and the princess!" Cries were heard behind Faye. Sniper had jumped down behind Micaiah. "I'll handle the guards, you take the princess and get the…"

He froze when he heard a roar. Faye bit her lip. _Shit, it's Jak! How did he know?_

"Screw the guards!" Faye said. She quickly knocked the blade out of Micaiahs hand and picked her up by the waist and threw her over her shoulder. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Just as the two jumped onto the tree and onto the top of a mini roof, Jak rushed in as Dark Jak and glared at the two. Sniper nearly whimpered in fear. "F-faye!" he cried.

"Daddy!" Micaiah cried.

Faye tossed Micaiah over to Sniper who blushed deeply when he caught the girl. Micaiah glanced up at him fearfully. "Get the hell out of here! I'll…stall this thing!"

Sniper groaned, but nodded. He fled without another word. Micaiah began to scream for her father and tried fighting Sniper. Jak was about to go after her until Faye jumped in front of him and kicked him back. He snarled at her. "**Get the fuck out of my way!**"

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Your…daughter is valuable to me. She will prove herself useful." Faye answered. She got the reaction she hadn't expected. Balls of dark energy were flung at her. She cried out and dodged them to the best of her ability. Guards had rushed in and pulled the wounded prince out. "Get Micaiah!" he ordered some of the guards.

"**It was you that kidnapped Alexis, wasn't it? RELEASE HER!**" he roared. He lunged after her. She winced and slashed at him with her blade. He cried out in pain as he held his wounded hand. She had managed to cut him. "FAYE!"

Faye had gotten that as she signal to get the hell out of there. Faye jumped over the wall and began to make a run for it. It wasn't long before she heard Jak roars, "**Oh no you don't!**" She had caught a glimpse of him running after her from the corner of her eye.

"Jeez, I'm going to have a nightmare from this." She murmured. _**Unlock your abilities…It will stall him…**_

Faye had stopped, looking around. She cried out when Jak jumped on top of her and held her throat. He began to squeeze tightly. He had no clue that it was Blossom beneath them.

She cried out and tried to push him off. She began to feel awfully tired and weak. _So this is how I will die, huh? At the hands of my own best friends father._

She began to slowly close her eyes. _I'm sorry, Micaiah, I was only trying to protect you…take care of her, Skye…_

Just as she was about to fade off into the land of total darkness, a huge power erupted from her and blasted Jak right off of her. She sat up and began to choke for air. Jak was removing himself from the bricks that he had smashed during his fall. He glared up at Faye as she held her head. His eyes begin to widen when he thought he saw the Mark of the Princess of Bloodshed. "**Blossom…?**"

That shocked her greatly. She quickly forced herself up, grabbing her sword and running off. Jak quickly got up and gave chase. It was thanks to Sniper that she managed to get to the car and speed off. He had been firing the gun at the feet of Jak.

Micaiah was tied up in bonds and fearfully watched from the back seat as the man began to fire a gun at her father. "Father!" Her scream was muffled by the cloth around her mouth. When Faye jumped into the car and sped off, she began to silently sob.

"Are you alright…?" he whispered to Faye. She held her throat. "I don't know…I think…he just about woke up something…" She said. "Do you want me to drive? Should I begin to call you by the real names?"

This caught the sobbing girls attention. "Not right now, let me catch my breath…"

"Blossom, I think he did some serious damage." He murmured.

Micaiahs eyes widen. _B-blossom?_

"I thought I said not to say that aloud!" She snapped. She sighed and nodded towards Micaiah. "Let her go, its safe now." The boy that had tied up the small princess began to untie her. She squirmed away from him and watched as his face fell. "W-who are you?"

"She…doesn't recognize us…" he said sadly. "That's good. Although I worry if I blew my cover."

"C-cover…?"

"Micaiah, it's us! It's Blossom and Skye!" Skye said. "N-no! Liars!"

"Micaiah, it is us. We changed our looks."

Micaiah refused to believe it. Faye let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, Faye, what are we going to do? We got Micaiah…"

"Find Alexis because that crazy idiot does major damage." Faye murmured to herself. "What…? My…mother…is missing?" Micaiah whispered in utter shock. Sniper looked at her and then looked at Faye who didn't respond.

"What should we do? The Crimson guards will surely be waiting for us to return…" Sniper frowned. "True, but it's only a matter of how many. We do not want to harm Daxter, Torn, or Ashelin. We do that and we're screwed."

Faye had begun to cough, holding her throat while holding her other hand on the steeling wheel. "Faye! Are you alright?"

"F-fine..." She coughed. Sniper turned to look over to the frightened Micaiah and turned pale. "Uh, Faye, I don't want you to push yourself or anything, but we got ourselves a big situation…"

"What is it?" Faye asked, glancing at him quickly and then back to the road.

What Sniper had seen was a marauder vehicle chasing after them. "So it seems that either the prince or Jak are really eager to get Micaiah back." Faye commented. "Hang on!" Faye yelled.

Sniper quickly grabbed a hold of Micaiah and held her tightly before Faye swerved the vehicle in a different direction. She spun the vehicle around before going the opposite way.

"Where is a good place a to hide? A place where they wouldn't think of finding us? We need to find ourselves a place to sleep tonight or at least until things settle down." Sniper said.

Micaiah had shut her eyes tightly. She was scared. Were they really telling the truth?

"We can't settle down, Sniper! Alexis has been captured and he'd be going after Micaiah next. Now that Micaiah is out of the picture, he's sure to go and get crazy over Alexis." Faye commented as she bit her lip. She continued to swerve around to try and lose the Marauder vehicle.

"Micaiah…" Sniper whispered. Micaiah looked at him. She recognized his eyes right away. "Skye! It IS you!" She yelled and hugged him. He gasped out in surprise from the sudden change in attitude. Faye grinned. She was glad to know that her friend was back in a good mood.

She turned to face Faye. "Blossom…?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you change your hair and outfit? You look pretty and everything, but why? Why change your birth name and avoid my father? If he knew who you really were, he wouldn't go after us!" Micaiah said.

"To avoid detection from a man who is after you, me and Alexis. He already got his hands on your mother. I thought that it would be best to change everything in order to avoid such things. After we got our looks and names changed, we'd come for you so that we'd get you before that crazy idiot did. And if I may ask, what the hell were you two doing on that bench?" Faye glared at her form the corner of her eye.

"I…I don't really remember, to be honest. I felt dizzy and sick for about…five minutes or so? When I came back to my senses, he was kissing me and touching me…" Micaiah whispered.

"That bastard…" Sniper winced when he noticed that Faye tightened her fists against the steering wheel. "I'm going to kill him."

"Let's worry more about where we're going to hide and rest!" Sniper yelled.

After a few more swerves and quick turnings around rocks, she managed to get them away from the Marauder vehicle. As they drove, she began to remember a few secret hiding places that she'd doubt Jak and others would look at.

She turned the vehicle and began to make way towards one of the hideouts, one that nobody but she knew about. "Where are we going?"

"A place that nobody but myself knows about. We need to rest tonight before we go and plan to rescue Alexis." However, both Sniper and Micaiah had fallen asleep during the long ride to the hideout. Faye would occasionally look over to them and give a small smile. She thought that the two made a cute couple.

As she drove, she began to wonder if there would be anyone out there for her.

What would her destiny be?

That was surely a long chapter~

Okay, next chapter should be coming up soon. As mentioned in the last chapter or so, I'm going to post everything up before I go through it and make corrections. So enjoy it!


	12. Path of Blood and Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

"**Dark Side"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Path of Blood and Disaster<p>

Faye had spent her time watching as both Sniper and Micaiah exchanged stories of what happened during the past few days. She hadn't gotten much rest and was tired, but refused to get any sleep. She needed to stay awake to defend her friends incase ay kind of danger came their way.

It also made her jealous of how Micaiah and Sniper were getting along. Micaiah was getting used to calling him Sniper instead of Skye.

Faye had her arms across her chest and leaned against the Cave Entrance. She sighed and looked away. _I wish I had that kind of charm that Micaiah has…all the boys seem to flock to her. Am I not attractive?_

She silently yawned and closed her eyes. The sun bathing on her skin made her feel relaxed. She opened her eyes and walked back out into the desert.

It slightly hurt her when neither Micaiah nor Sniper had notice her leave. She let out a small sigh before walking over to a couple of large rocks. An oasis was nearby and provided plenty of water.

Faye held her chest, wanting the strange feeling she held to go away. She wanted someone to love. She hugged herself, trying to understand why everyone seemed to go to Micaiah.

_She's a princess…that's why. I'm not nearly as attractive as her or related to any sense of royalty. Mother, how did you feel?_ She lifted her head towards the cloudless blue sky. Her mind began to bring up hope for the fact that her mother had nobody to love.

That all faded when she was reminded of Sig. Her mother loved him and he loved her. Faye knew that he loved her as a daughter, but she wanted more. She wanted a boy to love her.

A boy who would risk his life to protect her. She leaned her head against the rocks and closed her eyes. What could she do? She knew no male except for Skye and Izuka and both of them loved Micaiah.

Faye hadn't noticed that she had dozed off. To her, she was still sitting there.

"There you are!" The cheerful voice had made Faye open her eyes to see both Micaiah and Sniper looking at her.

"We didn't know where you went." He informed her. "We got a little worried,"

"Oh." Faye remarked slightly. She had noticed that the two were holding hands. Micaiah blushed slightly and moved her hand to her face. "I have great news, Blossom!"

Sniper had begun to blush himself and look away with a small smile. "We're…dating."

That created a giant hole in Faye's heart. "…What?"

"We're dating, Blossom! I've met the man who'll protect me always. You don't have too anymore." Micaiah said shyly. She placed her hand on his chest and stepped on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips.

The sight made Faye feel as if her heart was being ripped to shreds right before her eyes.

She looked down, holding onto her chest. An overwhelming pain had filled her heart and was slowly turning her once kind feelings to steel. The two hadn't noticed the girls' reaction.

It wasn't until Faye stood did they turn to face her. "You alright?"

"Peachy." Faye hissed darkly. She walked away, fighting back tears and overwhelming hatred.

Micaiah had stolen away the man that she had just begun to fall in love with! Out of all the men she had to choose, it was HIM! It pissed her off greatly.

"We'll be together forever," Faye had stopped dead in her tracks. Sniper had whispered that to Micaiah to make her giggle.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. "Blossom, you should return to your father. You don't need to protect anyone anymore. Sniper, my hero, will save my mother."

Faye wiped her tears and turned to face a grinning Micaiah and Sniper. Were they mocking her?

"You'll never find love." Sniper commented. "I've seen your attitude. You're ugly and unattractive. Not to mention sloppy! Just go back to your father and read the pathetic written made up stories of your mother!"

Micaiah began to laugh loudly as Faye let the tears run down her face. "Aww, did I strike a nerve?" Sniper pulled out a gun and grinned. "Shall I send her to her mother?"

"She always did want to be with her mother…" Micaiah giggled evilly.

"What…?" Faye murmured in disbelief. Were they going to kill her? As soon as he pulled the trigger, all faded into black. The only thing she heard left was their evil laughter.

Faye gasped and sat up straight. She was in cold sweat. She glanced around and didn't see either of the two.

She hadn't noticed that she had been panting. Was it all a dream?

"Faye!"

"Blossom! Please come out!"

Upon hearing the two voices, something snapped within Faye. The kindness that she once felt for her best friend and the man she loved had vanished. Her eyes thinned greatly with hate.

She slowly stood. _I'm in a world where love doesn't exist. It does for everyone else except for me. I am a Warrior; my job is to fight and feel no remorse._

She made her way back to the cave, but kept her cold stare. "Oh!" Faye didn't bother to move or greet Micaiah as she hugged her. She merely stared straight ahead with her cold stare.

"I was so worried about…you…? Blossom…?"

Faye didn't answer. She shrugged Micaiah off and walked off into the cave. "Pack you things and lets go or I'm driving off without either one of you." She said in a harsh voice.

Sniper blinked a few times. What was the sudden change in attitude? He had seen the hurt expression on Micaiahs face from the corner of his eye. Why was Faye treating her so horribly all of a sudden?

Faye had packed her stuff back up in the vehicle and jumped right into the drivers seat. "Hurry up." She demanded.

Sniper didn't like the sudden change. Did they do something wrong to enrage the girl? Or was she just flat out tired and unknowingly taking out her anger on them?

Once they were ready she drove off. Micaiah was silent the entire ride, looking out into the desert. Sniper kept his eye on Faye as she glared at the desert. "What's with the attitude?"

She ignored him and continued to drive. He couldn't understand. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Are you mad at me…? Is it because of what my father did?" Micaiah whispered. "Just shut the hell up, I can't focus with you two idiots speaking."

Micaiah let out a horrified gasp. Sniper stared at Faye in shock. "What the hell?" he demanded.

"Idiot…?" Micaiah ask. "JUST SHUT UP!" Faye screamed at the two. "Keep your god damned love to yourselves!"

Micaiah shrank away a bit.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Faye had parked the vehicle near the racecourse and had carried things she needed most before rushing over to the blue vehicle. She glanced around to make sure that none of her enemies had seen her.

Micaiah didn't seem to care as she slowly followed after her. Sniper wanted an answer. Just what the hell was this all about? She obviously needed rest.

"Coast is clear…" he heard her whisper. She quickly pressed a button and waited on the side as the door slowly opened. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword.

When it was fully opened, she jumped over to examine it. "Good, nobody is here. Let's go." She ordered. Micaiah had gone into the vehicle without a word.

Sniper, on the other hand, grabbed a hold of Faye and dragged her over to the side of the vehicle. "What the HELL is wrong with you?" He growled.

Her cold gaze hadn't faded. "I just want to get the hell out of here and you two are slow. I don't care if the two of you are in love," she snarled.

He blinked a few times. "I heard it, you two are dating. I don't give a shit anymore. I am a warrior; my job is to fight and feel no emotion on the battlefield!"

"Dating…?" He asked. "We're not dating."

"Sure, whatever." She rolled her eyes and shoved his arms aside to walk into the vehicle. He grabbed her wrist and waist before pulling her back into his arms.

She squirmed, but he held tightly. "I don't love her. I see her as a friend. Someone else holds my heart."

Another strange emotion went through Faye. Was it hope?

"I realized that I am a commoner and that Micaiah can get better." He murmured. "Oh, I see, so it's another girl. I understand. Just leave me alone." She growled.

She began to struggle a little. She knew she was stronger than him and could break off his grip, but something was forcing her not to use her full strength.

"Sure, it's another girl. Someone who came from Spargus. She's always concerned to help a friend of hers. She also didn't know who her mother really was until the day she met me." He said. She was silent. Since her back was to him, he hadn't seen her eyes. They were wide with shock.

"…Me…?" She whispered.

"Yes, it's you." She turned slightly to stare at him. "You've been helping and fighting off anything to protect your friends. You fight with grace, as I am sure your mother did. You don't let anything get in your way, thus making you a strong warrior to be feared of." He smiled.

Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. He continued, "How could I not fall in love with that? I've watched as you changed everything, name, look, and somewhat of your attitude. What was it all for? It was to save your best friend and protect us form that horrible monster!"

He was confused and shocked to see as the tears ran down her face. "Does that make you unhappy?" She hugged him and held him tightly. "No, it's the opposite." She whispered. Micaiah had glanced over her friend and smiled.

"Do you feel better?" Faye looked over to Micaiah who slowly made her way over. Faye looked away, unsure of what to say. "If you're worried about me falling in love, Faye, don't."

Faye looked at her in shock. "I want…" Micaiah looked down. "I want a complete makeover myself. I want to help. And," Micaiah lifted her head. "You aren't a commoner, Faye. You are a princess."

"You'll forgive me for my behavior?" Micaiah nodded. "Of course! I can guess that you're slightly tired and just want to be accepted by love. I can totally understand. If it makes you feel better, I already found someone that I can love. He just…needs some guidance."

"Izuka…?"

"It's not only uniting out people, but it's making us stronger." Micaiah answered. "Don't worry about me, I won't cry anymore. I am strong just like my mother."

The three were silent for a bit. "All has been forgiven, now let's go!" Micaiah said, breaking the silence. Sniper looked down at Faye who nodded. She took something out from her pocket and held it up. Micaiah gasped and smiled. She held up her finger to show the golden ring that Faye had given her.

Faye had put on the black ring that Micaiah had given her. The two walked over to each other before uniting the two fingers with the rings together.

"I feel weird." Sniper commented randomly. "Why?" Faye asked, looking over at him. He made his way to the vehicle. "I'm in the presence of two princesses. Can I just pretend that I'm just some random prince from far away?"

The two girls laughed and followed him. "If that's going to make you happy."

The ride to Haven City had been somewhat quiet. Faye had finally decided to get some rest. Micaiah was staring out the large window. This would be her first time to the City.

As for Sniper, he held Faye against him as she slept. He was thinking about what they'd all do now.

"Do you think she'll let me change my entire look and join the fight?" Micaiah asked. Sniper glanced over to her. "I don't know…she wanted to get you out of trouble. Whoever our enemy is could be stronger than the Marauders and she felt it'd be safer if you were with us." He answered.

"Hmm, well," She began. "I'm going to think up a new name for myself just in case!" He let out a sigh and watched her as she mumbled random names to herself.

Sniper had almost fallen asleep himself, but was awoken to Faye beginning to stir. He smiled at her as she lifted up her head and looked around drowsily. "We almost there?"

"I guess we are since I can see a large city over here." Micaiah answered. Sniper frowned a bit. "Jak may have contacted the others and they have a force there. What should we do? We can't have them seeing us treat Micaiah as a friend."

Faye stretched slightly. "You're right." She murmured. "Micaiah, we're gonna need you to act all scared and frightened of us if there is a force deployed there."

"Okay."

Micaiah turned her head back to the window. "Hey, can I join in the fight? I want to help out." Micaiah asked. Sniper glanced over to Faye who shook her head. "No, it'll be too dangerous."

"And if they find your secret hideout? It'll be dangerous either way." Micaiah said.

"She has a point," Sniper commented. Faye glanced at him and then back to Micaiah. She knew well enough that Micaiah could fight on her own. However, she knew that she wasn't strong enough to find off a hoard of foes like Faye could.

"What should we start calling you then?" She finally asked. Micaiah's face had lightened up.

"What kind of hairstyle do you want? What kind of colored hair? I'll give you some of my clothes and we can go shopping later on to get you a completely new set." Micaiah squealed and hugged her. Sniper laughed as Faye gasped out in shock. "Yay!"

"As for weaponry," She began. "Staffs." Micaiah smiled. "We've got you, a master of swordplay, Sniper as the master of gun force, and then…How about Roxie with the strong power of staffs? I could deflect bullets of some sort!"

"Roxie, eh?" Faye murmured. "Staffs are kind of pretty cool." Sniper commented. "It's always amusing to watch someone pull off moves with a twirling stick."

"I never knew you practiced with those." Faye said. "I did on the days you weren't with me back at the Palace." Micaiah grinned.

"As for the color of my hair…" She glanced at the light blue color of Faye's hair and then to the blonde that sat next to her. "Brown is obviously a no go." She chuckled. "How about white? White with pink, black, or whatever kind of colored streaks!"

"How about rainbow colored streaks?" Faye suggested. "Yes! I'd like that! As for the hairstyle…How about a simple ponytail?"

"We'll figure that out later," Sniper said. "Why?" The two questioned. "Because we're here and we've got company."

As soon as the door opened, Sniper let go of Faye and grabbed Micaiah. She quickly put on a face covered in sadness. Faye, on the other hand, placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Get her to a place where it's safe."

"You're coming with." He argued. "If I stay behind, I can fight them-"

"If you stay behind, you'll get caught! There is no way I'm letting that happen."

She grumbled, but let out a sigh. "Fine."

Ashelin, Torn, Daxter, and Samos were all standing there with guards around them. "Daxter!" Micaiah cried.

"Micaiah! Hang on we'll save you! Jak called that he saw the vehicle rush off."

"Save her?" Faye mocked. She walked out onto the pavement of the ground and grinned at the four that stood before her. "Now that's a joke."

As soon as Ashelin pulled out a gun and shot at her, Faye had pulled out her sword and deflected it. The guards gasped. She could keep up with Ashelins speed?

"Let's dance!" Faye yelled. She leaped onto the top of the vehicle before lunging at Ashelin. Sniper frowned himself. That left Torn and the other two glaring at him and Micaiah. "Oh crap…"

Faye had managed to get Ashelin far enough from the vehicle. She jumped backwards and shoved the old man out of the way before slashing her sword at Torn who jumped back. Sniper aimed a gun at Micaiah's skull. She cried out in fear. "Get out of the way or else I'll shoot her!" He yelled. Faye had shown a small frown as she glanced at him. She then dived into the crowd of guards and managed to create a path.

But it was a path of blood that had frightened Micaiah. Sniper had begun shooting at the guards and running through the crowd. Micaiah had her hands on her head and running in front of Sniper with Faye right in front of her. It wasn't long before Faye had managed to steal a vehicle and Sniper getting into the side with Micaiah being in the back sheet. It was one of the light green four seated vehicles. "After them!" Ashelin yelled.

Faye had managed to get away from the incoming Hellcats. "You do realize that once this is over, Samos is going to hurt you for shoving him aside later, right?" Sniper asked.

Faye had kept looking at the rear view mirror and the sides as she raced through the city. "Well, by then, he'll understand it's all part of the plan! Besides, how did you know his name?"

"Heard it from Daxter."

Micaiah looked around. "This is Haven? It's big and there are tons of people roaming the street!"

It wasn't long that the two had finally managed to get to the hideout and quickly get to their rooms. "There's probably going to be signs all over town for our heads. We kidnaped a princess." Sniper groaned. "Well, I am a princess too, so it shouldn't matter."

Micaiah walked around the room. "It's small." She turned and quickly caught a pair of clothing from Faye. "Okay, Roxie put on your new clothes and stay here. I'll go get the dye that we need. Can I borrow your coat, Snip?"

He smiled and handed it over. "Just be careful."

"Should be a piece of cake!" Faye winked as she left the room with the coat all buttoned up and with the hood over her head.

While she was gone, Micaiah and Sniper were all alone. He was sitting on the couch; worried that Faye was going to get herself into trouble. "Wow…" Micaiah groaned as she walked into the room. She had a giant blush on her face. "I feel so exposed…"

He turned and cried out before turning his head away. "That outfit looks really only natural on Faye." Micaiah giggled.

The two of them did sit together and chatted about what they were going to do and how things transpired.

"I'm a little worried, though." He had stated. "Izuka was basically forcing himself on you. How could you stay in love with him?"

"I could sense that something was amiss. I figured that his father put him up to the task. He was talking about how he was a prince and I was a princess and how we belonged together. It really did sound like something that someone else would have said. Although, if things do not work, I'll be looking for someone else." She answered.

He glanced at her form the corner of his eye. He thought that she was foolish to stay with the man.

She had a small smile on her face. She stared at the wall in front of her. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, Faye, her mother, and her father. They held a curse that they'd never get rid of.

He looked away silently. He felt especially bad for Faye. Her mother was murdered during the midst of it all and her father was a crazy maniac that raped her mother.

They remained silent for another half hour, both stuck in their own thoughts. Micaiah was the only one to lift her head at the sound of a door opening. Faye walked in with a few bags. A look of utter shock and somewhat amusement filled her features.

She placed the bags in front of Micaiah and placed her hands on her hips. "Good thing we decided to change your features. Your father and the cops are going crazy searching for you. They nearly caught me twice! They aren't half as bad!" She let out a loud laugh.

Sniper stared at her. After some time, she stopped laughing and flipped her hair away from her face. "Okay, here's the deal. We're going to form a group and mess with the person who is behind this entire thing. From this point on, you'll be known as Roxie." Faye walked around before looking over her weapons.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're good at both guns and swords?" Faye looked over at her from her shoulder. Micaiah nodded eagerly.

"Hmm," She frowned and placed her finger on her chin as she looked back at the weapons. "I'm the head sword master here…Sniper there is good with the guns… You can be a mixture of both. Yeah…that'll help greatly!"

Micaiah smiled and cheered silently. She watched as her friend went over each weapon carefully. "Blossom…" She murmured. Faye looked over at her to correct her, but went silent upon seeing Micaiah's face.

She looked like she was about to cry. "Promise me..." She began, wiping away a tear. "…promise me we'll find mom…and end this torture."

Sniper glanced over to see Faye staring at her. She turned away. _Of course I'll make that happen, Micaiah…even if it costs me my life._ She thought. She wanted so badly to say that, but knew what Micaiah would say.

Sensing what she may have been thinking, Micaiah spoke again. "…don't die on me either." Faye turned her entire body over to stare at Micaiah. Micaiah knew that she could tell her not to die, but if it were to protect them…she'd be all that willing.

She gave a false smile that even Sniper could see through. "…I promise."

Micaiah didn't look satisfied, but knew that there were no promises of keeping someone alive.

Turning, Micaiah picked up the bag. She walked towards the room that she had previously changed in. Once the door closed, Sniper spoke. "Faye?" He could hear the crack in her voice. She wanted to cry, but held the sob back to look strong.

With effort, she answered. "She knows…She knows that I can't keep that…"

Something suddenly arose in him. Perhaps it was a sense of fear? "No!" He got up and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head and looked up at his worried face. "You aren't going to die. I won't allow it. You will not suffer the same fate as your mother. You will live happily after all of this. With a man that you love and your best friends. If I have to die to make sure you live, I will."

She turned around into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. This had shocked him slightly as she whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sorry that this took a while to post…Things have been crazy and I've lost interest in most of my writings. I've recently played the games of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and Pokémon Ranger (all three) and keep getting ideas of what to write about.<p>

As for the long awaited chapter of Secret Remedy…

And the long awaited chapter of The Steps to Becoming a Poketopia Champion…

Enjoy all the new chapters!


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

"**Dark Side"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out<p>

Micaiah had spent a couple of hours in the bedroom. She didn't want to come out. She didn't want to accept the fact that if things didn't go according to plan…she wouldn't just lose a mother, she'd loose a best friend.

She had the clothing of her choice spread out on the bed beside her. Even a bottle of hair dye that contained the type of color she wanted. She tried so hard to think. What kind of weapon could she use?

That's when it hit her. She could be an archer! She was good with her aim. She began to think about her name. Was Roxie such a good name? "Elena!" She whispered. "That's a nice name. Elena, the Archer!"

She turned to stare at her new outfit. Basically it was a light blue bikini with red, green, and gold stripes. Thankfully it had a pair of matching light blue colored shoes. It went slightly up her ankles and had the golden patterns around the cuff of the shoe. It also had a cape that went halfway down her body. It didn't really go with the outfit, but it did provide a nice shade that would allow her to hide within the shadows.

The color of hair that she decided to choose was a pale blue. She decided that she wouldn't cut her hair – only dye it. Once she was ready with what she was going to do, she called her best friend.

Faye walked into the room. "Did you decide on what you were going to do?" Micaiah nodded. "I thought of a new name for myself! I'm going to call myself Elena! Later on can we go outside and shop for a weapon or something? I want to be an archer!"

Faye stared at her for a moment. "An archer?" She questioned. Micaiah nodded. "Yep! Kind of like a gunman." She said. Faye frowned slightly. "Alright…I guess we can. We'll go out tomorrow night. For now, let's just get you used to your new look and name and our names. That way you don't go blurting out our real names during a fight or something."

She nodded. "No hair cut, I just want my hair to be dyed." Faye blinked for a moment before nodding. She grabbed the can and walked towards the bathroom. "Well, come on then."

About a couple of hours later did she walk around the house with beautiful pale blue hair. She giggled as she spun around. "It's so pretty!"

Before she even showed Sniper her new hair she quickly put on her new clothes. She felt very exposed, but knew it was for the better. She spun around once more and struck a pose. "How do I look?"

Faye was surprised. "Very…fashionable…surprisingly." Micaiah laughed. "That's because I have a keen sense of fashion, my friend." She didn't spare another moment as she walked into the living room. She stood in front of Sniper who had kept his gaze on the TV. He looked up from her legs to her breasts, then to her face and new hair color. "…Micaiah?"

"Correction, Elena." She corrected. She placed her hands on her hips. "How do I look? I'm going to be an Archer for the team." She struck an Archer pose. "It's just like being a gunman, but only you have a bow and arrows. If that doesn't work out I planned on getting some knives and a holster to wrap around my thighs to use for close combat."

He looked towards Faye who sighed. "I still prefer you staying away from the enemy."

"What's the fun in that?" Sniper and Faye exchanged looks. That was something that her father would say, or would often tell Daxter after driving like a maniac. "Uh…" Faye began as she slowly looked over towards her friend. "It would be wise not to say stuff like that near them. They might figure out who you'd be and then later figure out who we are." Faye said.

Micaiah blinked a few times, but nodded slowly. "Alright…"

She walked out of Sniper's way and sat beside him while Faye turned off the lights and sat on the arm of the chair. "Okay, so we're going to get you used to our new names and your new name."

"I already know them, Faye." She smiled. "My name is Elena. He's known as Sniper."

Sniper looked back and forth between them. "I thought her name was Roxie."

"Not anymore!" She replied.

The three continued to chat away. Eventually sleep did over take them. Sniper was concerned about Elena's safety. Faye was worried about Elena and her mother, wondering where she was and if they were too late. Elena was worried that her father was going to go on a rampage and search for them. He had lost both his wife and daughter within a day or so.

Elena was the first one to wake up. She looked around the living room before letting out a yawn. She slowly got up and walked towards the bathroom. When she closed the door and stared at herself in the mirror, she almost screamed.

She brushed her fingers through her pale blue hair. "Oh yeah…" She murmured as she remembered last night. Today was the day she was going to get her bow and arrow. Hopefully they would start looking for clues of her mother to put her poor father out of grief.

She quickly finished her shower and walked out into the living room with a towel wrapped around her hair. She sat in front of the TV and turned it on. She turned the volume down and watched the news. It didn't seem interesting. When she was about to change the channel breaking news covered the screen.

Placing the remote next to her, she carefully watched as Ashelin appeared on the screen. She covered her mouth in surprise. Torn, Jak, Sig, and the rest of the gang stood behind her. Jak wore a sad look as Ashelin released her statement.

"Not long ago was the Princess of Spargus taken. Our friend here, Jak, wishes for the help of both Haven and Spargus Cities to help." She held up a photograph. "This is the picture of her. Her name is Micaiah. If you find anything on these two," she held up another photograph of Faye and Sniper. "then contact the Crimson Guards immediately."

Elena was shocked. She looked away. She couldn't stand looking at the sad expression her father had worn. Her eyes widened slightly when her father had come up near the microphone and said, "For the two that kidnapped my daughter, please, return her. She hasn't done anything wrong."

She turned her face back to the screen. "Oh father…I'm safe." She placed her hands on the screen. "…Don't worry about me. Just try to find mom…"

"You really miss him, huh?" Elena turned her head to see that Faye had sat up from her sleeping bag. "Blossom…" She murmured. "Faye." She corrected.

"You know what I meant." She grumbled. "It just hurts to see my own father like this. He's supposed to be strong and show no fear."

"He's probably worried. The Queen of Disaster is missing and the Princesses of Bloodshed and Disaster are missing. How can he not be worried when three very powerful people are missing?" She questioned. Elena frowned slightly. "Elena, he's just going to have to suck it up and try his best to find your mother before it's too late."

"After we retrieve my Bow and Arrows, can we please go and start looking for her? Each moment we waste is another moment my mom suffers." She whispered. Faye was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I know exactly where to look too."

"What's with all the ruckus…?" Sniper grumbled into his pillow. He had been sleeping on the couch. "Nothing, get back to sleep." Faye replied. He groaned a bit more before turning and continuing his sleep.

The two girls giggled and rolled their eyes. Elena stood up and walked around. "Faye," She began. "Do you think it's light out? You don't have any windows."

Faye was silent. She couldn't let Elena check it out because she didn't know her way around and Faye couldn't really leave the room. She looked around for her cloak. Once she found it she got up and grabbed it. "What are you doing?" Elena asked. "Checking to see if its daylight out. I can't go out right now without this, so I need it." Faye replied as she wrapped it around herself.

Sniper automatically sat up. "No, I'll go."

"Sniper, I'm faster than them. If they figure out who I am, well, I can outrun them." Faye said as she turned her head slightly to look at him. "They can't catch what they don't see."

She grabbed one of her swords and tucked it underneath her cloak before rushing out of the room. Sniper frowned where he lay. "I hope she'll be alright…"

"Didn't you say this place was secret? How could they have found us?" Elena questioned. "Well, the people who own the place might have ratted us out. I don't trust the people here." He murmured. Elena removed the towel from her hair and looked around until she located a brush. Grabbing it she brushed out all the knots she had.

"Then get ready incase we may have gotten invaded!" She said. He quickly stumbled out of bed before running around and grabbing some stuff. Elena had taken the time to look at herself in the mirror. She was still not used to the fact that her entire looks were completely different.

When Faye returned both Elena and Sniper were ready to leave. She blinked a few times before asking, "What the heck are you two doing?" Elena was the one to reply. "I thought that we might get attacked so I got everything we needed ready so we could make a quick exit!"

Sniper nodded along with everything that she said. Faye stared at the two of them before slowly nodding. "Uh huh…"

"So? How was it out there?" Elena asked. "Well, it's daylight. I did manage to take a sneak peak of someone's clock. It read about 4:30 PM."

"Wow! We practically slept through the entire day!" Elena said. Sniper stretched. "Well," he began. "Should we get ourselves ready for tonight?"

Elena nodded. "Come on, Faye! We need to find mom before its too late!" Faye folded her arms in front of her chest and looked back and forth between the two.

"Alright, fine. Take a seat. I'll tell you what I know." Sniper and Elena sat on the couch together while Faye leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and thought about what she had gone through. "Alright, I know there is a guy who wanted the DNA of the Metal Heads. I'm not entirely sure what for, but I think it has something to do with his research on the Princesses of Bloodshed and Disaster."

Elena whimpered slightly. This guy had to have taken her mom! Faye continued as she slowly opened her eyes. "I also know, before I left, that something escaped from his lab near the desert. I think it was that Metal Head. He might have done something to it so that it wouldn't listen to its leaders. Anyway, while he was talking with a friend of his I decided that I would get as far away from him as possible and prevent him from taking you, Micaiah." The two exchanged looks for a moment.

"When I heard that your mother went missing…I had no doubt in my mind it was him. I don't know what he's trying to prove or do. I do know that he wanted a blood sample of me and possibly from Micaiah. When I refused, I think he realized that I heard, he wanted to know why. I didn't exactly tell him why and left. What happened since then…is a mystery to me." Faye looked between Sniper and Elena. Elena looked like she was about to jump up and race out the door. Sniper looked horribly worried him self.

"Elena, don't do anything rash." Faye warned.

"But…but…that guy…he has my mom! I just know it! Faye, we can't just sit here while he…does whatever he wants to mom! Please, we have to leave now! Do you know where he is?" Elena cried as she leaped to her feet. Sniper had quickly gotten ready to grab her incase she decided to run out.

Faye quickly silenced her. "Elena, we're not prepared yet! We still need to give you your weapon before we can go marching down there! It's going to take time with the Crimson Guards all around the city!"

"Then you shouldn't have taken me!" Elena cried. "If I didn't you would have been raped by that no good prince and eventually get kidnapped by whoever is after your mother! Do you think I was going to risk that? No! I had to get to you before they got to you! If I was late by even a second, you would have been kidnapped and there would be nothing I could do!"

Elena covered her mouth in shock. Sniper quickly stood up. "Okay, you two, no fighting!"

Elena didn't listen to him as she countered back. "Dad could've saved me if they did come to take me!"

Faye snarled. "You're father may be the king of Spargus and have the eco of a Dark Warrior, but he couldn't have handled thousands of Metal Heads all by himself!"

"Are you calling him weak?" She screamed.

"He wouldn't have been able to fight them off you moron!" Faye shouted back. Elena took a step back in surprise before shoving Sniper out of her way and racing out of the building.

He was thankful that the couch was where it was. He groaned slightly and looked up to Faye. She was glaring at one o the nearby walls. "You know, Faye, you did kinda provoke her…"

"If she wants to be daddies little girl and get her ass kidnapped, let her!" She snapped. "I saved her from something that not even her father could've saved her from! He's strong, yes, but he's not strong enough to take one thousands of Wastelander Metal Heads who don't even listen to their leaders anymore!"

Sniper frowned. "Faye, she doesn't know her way around the town. We should get her before she gets herself in trouble." Faye scoffed. "That'll be her problem then, won't it? Ungrateful bitch wants to get herself caught and see that not even her father could help? Let her! She'll see exactly what I mean by being not strong enough!" She turned around and stormed into her bedroom.

He winced slightly when she slammed the door shut. He looked back and forth between the exit and Faye's bedroom door. Micaiah didn't know her way around. He let out a sigh before picking up some of his guns and walking out the door while putting on his cloak.

* * *

><p>Elena had run outside and far away from the building. She kept running, not caring where her feet took her. After some time her feet began to tire. She sniffled slightly and looked around. She nearly gasped. She was back at the place where Faye and Sniper had run through to get her out of harms way.<p>

She continued to walk around the area. She hadn't been paying attention and had bumped into someone. She cried out as she fell backwards. That was, until a pair of strong arms got her. She blinked a few times before looking up to see who caught her. She gasped and scrambled out of his arms.

Jak stared at her. "What's the matter?"

"Uh…nothing." She murmured. "Just caught me by surprise." She nervously laughed. _Oh shit! It's dad! What am I going to say? I never called him by his real name!_ She cleared her throat. "Thank you for catching me. I can be quite a klutz."

He gave a small smile. "Kind of like my daughter. She was always a klutz." She stared at him. She wanted so badly to say, "Dad, it's me! It's Micaiah!" She knew that she couldn't though. "I heard about your daughter. The Princess of Spargus, correct?" She asked. He gave a slow nod. "I hope you find her. I bet she's fine."

"I can't stop worrying. Blossom, Skye, and my wife are missing. Now my own daughter is missing." He whispered. "Jak! There you are!" Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder and eyed the girl. "Who are you?"

"Oh! My name is Elena." She said. "Elena…huh?" Daxter eyed her. "You sound and look somewhat familiar." She began to laugh and back away nervously. "What are you talking about, Daxter?" her eyes immediately widen and she covered her mouth. Jak didn't think anything of it until Daxter cried out. "How do you know my name?"

"Elena!" She spun around to see Sniper. Sniper paled upon seeing Jak. Jak began to growl. Elena looked between the two before racing over to Sniper. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed you idiot!" he quickly looked up and gulped when he saw purple sparks flying from Jak as he stalked his way towards them. "Elena…we need to go!" She looked back at Jak and noticed that he was severely pissed. "Uh…" She began and placed her hands in front of her. "Where is my daughter? I know YOU are responsible for her disappearance!" He growled. Sniper grabbed both of Elena's shoulders and continued to back away. "Sorry, but I can't tell you."

Elena looked back and forth between Sniper and Jak. She even noticed the growl from Daxter. Sniper grunted when he nearly tripped. Elena had caught him and pulled him away from the edge. "Thanks," He murmured. She nodded towards him.

She looked back and forth between the two. It was either get caught or try to swim away. She walked between them. "Stop, please." She said. Jak growled and glared at her. She spread her arms out wide to show that she was going to protect Sniper.

Sniper was shocked. Was she really going to fight her father? "Mr…" She began slowly. "I know you worry for your daughter, but allow me to explain. You're wife has been kidnapped. Our friend, Faye, knows who has captured her. It was a man who eventually would have gone after your daughter. She wasn't safe where she was before. I am a dear friend to her highness."

This caused him to stop. Daxter's eyes thinned as he watched her. "Jak, I know that you are worried and want to know that she is safe." She extended her hand towards him. "I give you my word that she'll be safe. We know exactly how to deal with the man who is causing problems."

"I can take good care of my own daughter!" He snarled. "Actually, you wouldn't have been able too." All four turned to see Faye leaning against the wall. "Come with me, Jak." She turned and walked into an alley. Elena smiled and chased after her. Sniper ran after her saying, "Elena be careful!"

Jak and Daxter looked at each other. Jak, out of concern and need for answers to his daughters whereabouts, followed them. He followed them onto a roof where Faye sat on the edge of the roof, staring out into he landscape of Haven. Elena and Sniper were beside her, waiting for Jak. "He followed, Faye." Elena said.

Faye lifted her head and turned it slightly to see Jak. "What did you mean I would have been unable to protect my own daughter?" Jak growled. Faye looked back towards the landscape. "The man of whom has your wife wants to bring the Legend of the Princesses of Disaster and Bloodshed to reality. The incident long ago seemed to be nothing more than a mere test. In truth, there were two people behind it. When Mendall failed that goal, his partner picked it up when the child were old enough to harness its powers. I used to work for him to find out more information on the Legend."

She stood and turned to face him. "I overheard a conversation between him and another that they were close to obtaining that goal. I quickly was disgusted. There was no way in hell I planned on sitting back and watch him kidnap all three and use them to rule the world. That seems to be a common factor among those bad guys. I left and located the first Princess. Princess Blossom of Bloodshed."

His eyes had widened. "You know where she is? Is she alright?"

"She is fine. She also agrees with me and joined us without a second thought. We explained to her the situation and asked her where the second Princess would be located. When she told us that she was within the Desert and where she was, we quickly took off. We needed to get both Princesses before that scum did. Of course, we did find her and brought her back here in our home where she is safest." Faye answered.

Jak let out a sigh of relief. "Why didn't say that before?"

Elena looked at her and placed her arm on her. "Faye, can we tell him? We can tell him to keep his mouth silent. That way, he doesn't have a heart attack?" Faye looked at Sniper. "Faye, I'm sure he'll listen to our plea. It'll put two hearts at ease." Elena smiled at him.

Jak and Daxter gave them weird looks. Faye sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine," She turned to face him. "if you tell you, will you promise to not tell anyone? In return we will ensure the safety of both of the Princesses."

Daxter jumped out in front of Jak before he could say anything and said, "No way! Sorry, toots, but we don't-"

She snarled. "If you wish to know where they are and know that they are safe!" She warned.

"Daxter," Jak said sternly. Daxter looked at him with a frown. Jak looked at them. "I promise."

Elena smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Can I?" She asked. Faye lowered her weapon into its sheath. "Go ahead, Elena." Elena's eyes lit up as she hugged her. "Thank you!"

She released her and walked over to Jak before taking his hands and smiling up at him. "Because if we told you, from what I heard, the enemy might have guessed. Dad, it's me, Micaiah." He quickly pulled away. "You're not Micaiah. She doesn't have that color of hair nor does she wear such things as that!"

"It was to trick you, dad! But look, I bear the mark of the Princess of Spargus!" She raised her arm to show the Symbol of Disaster. He stood there stunned. "It's me, Micaiah." She repeated. She yelped slightly when he raced over and held her tightly. "I thought I lost you…why are you wearing such clothing and what happened to your hair?"

"It was to fool the enemy." Faye answered. "We had to take everything we once were and change it. We changed our styles, names, and hair to fool the enemy."

Daxter jumped onto Elena's shoulder. He stared into her eyes. "Micaiah!" He yelled happily and hugged her neck. She giggled and smiled. "Dad," She turned and faced Sniper and Faye. "Those two? They're really Blossom and Skye."

* * *

><p>About an hour passed and everything was better. Jak finally knew the location of where Micaiah, Blossom, and Skye were hiding out. He also knew that the three of them were all right and were fighting to find their mother. It also helped him greatly that Faye, otherwise known as Blossom, knew exactly who to search for.<p>

Faye had told him that they planned on attacking his base that night, right after they got Elena all suited up for battle. He wanted to join in, but she told him that if he were to join, he better bring Ashelin and the others. He was also to keep his promise and keep his mouth shut about who they really were.

He returned to the HQ relieved and happy. He still tried to act all sad about the loss of his daughter, but both him and Daxter knew that she was safe with Blossom and Skye. He did mention that he found the location of where his wife and the two girls could possibly be.

It cheered up everyone who felt sad and unsure of what to do. They began to pack up and get equipment ready. Jak was sure that they sensed it too. The final battle was coming. This time it would end the Legend of the Princesses of Disaster and Bloodshed and finally give their ancestors a well-deserved rest. All the cries and sadness that they endured would soon come to an end.

Jak had spent his last few hours at the Naughty Ottsel. He picked out the weapons that he thought he would need. Daxter had decided to tell Tess about it. It gave Jak the time he needed to be alone.

He sat on the couch with his fists in front of him. He stared at the wall. He was remembering when he first met Alexis. The day they separated then met again as adults. He remembered the two of them going through the horrible legend that they found Alexis trapped in. They even met her sister and went through more tragic events that eventually took her life away.

Now here they were. Adults and married with the children that were continuing the legend.

"Don't worry, Alexis," he murmured. "This will be the final battle."

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter done~<p>

The final battle is finally coming!

Who will live and who will die? Continue reading to find out!


	14. Beginning of the End Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

"**Dark Side"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Beginning of the End (Part 1)<p>

While things were finally starting to look up on Jaks end so weren't things on Faye's end.

She had obtained a map of the building in which was believed to contain the missing Queen of Disaster. It seemed complex and didn't give them the best of directions. It was better than nothing though.

Tension was in the air. They could all feel it. There wasn't a single moment where any of them didn't seem tense or worried of what was to come. Each felt a different kind of tension, but it was there.

Faye was on the couch that was located in the middle of the room. Even though she lived there for about a week or so the colors were beginning to fade from the worn out couch. That was fine; it was a couch that lived in the room for god knows how long. She wasn't leaning all the way into the couch. She was sitting on the edge, examining the blue prints and trying to figure out where Alexis could be founded. She wasn't paying any attention to the people around her. She was focusing on what was to come. One bad move and it would cost them their lives or the end of the world.

Although she wouldn't admit it, she was worried about letting Elena go. Faye could handle herself and knew that Sniper could handle himself as well. But what about Elena? Sure, the two lived with each other as kids, but Elena was weak of heart. If she saw something that would make her stop dead in her tracks she'd be putting the whole team in danger. She couldn't ask her to stay behind; she knew she would disobey and follow anyway. She would just have to trust her friend and hope that she wouldn't get so easily distracted.

While Faye worried about strategies and the protection of Elena, Sniper worried about Faye and Elena. He watched Faye from one of the worn out love seats on the far end of the room. What had happened earlier and the day before haunted his very mind. He loved her; that was certainly no secret. He wasn't exactly all filled up with tension. He was mostly filled up with fear and worry. The thought of Faye not making it out of there alive bothered him.

He kept to himself though. He knew that she was busy trying to find a way in without being detected. He moved her head away to stare at a wall and try to find out what he could do to prevent anyone from dying. He even caught a glimpse of Elena staring over towards Faye with worry. He began to feel nervous and frightened. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to risk losing either of them.

Elena had a funny feeling that both worried about her safety. She always knew that Blossom always worried that Micaiah couldn't take care of herself. She could! She just…liked to play the damsel in distress. However this time she knew she couldn't. This was the final battle a battle that would prove to everyone who she was. She moved her arm slightly to stare down at the Symbol of Disaster that rested on her wrist.

She began to wonder, _What if I truly couldn't handle myself? Would they understand if I changed into a Dark Warrior? How did Father and Mother do it? _She looked down on her wrist and wondered if changing into a Dark Warrior would trigger her Princess of Disaster form. She didn't want that. She was uncertain of what to do. She wanted to be helpful, but also didn't want to be a burden.

The clock slowly ticked away. Inching closer and closer to the moment where the action would finally begin.

Faye knew that they didn't have much time left, about a half hour left. She called out to the two and they circled around her to hear of the plan.

"Alright, I think I managed to find a way in without attracting any unwanted attention." Faye continued to look over the map and pointed out where areas would have the highest of security. "This area and this area," She pointed out each. "Will be area's of where security will most likely be found. Now this area here and onward is places where security will be at a minimum. Since we have a group of three, we would have one of you two hit them from a distance and I'll be nearby to silence the other when the first is struck down."

Elena searched the map. "What about this room?" She pointed towards the center of the map where the large room was located. Faye loomed over it for a minute. "That's where security will be at it's maximum. The chances of sneaking in and getting your mother without being detected are slim. I was thinking of going around the outside area and handling the guards there. Once we're secure on the outside, we'll move in and handle any security cameras and guards."

Sniper nodded along with the plan. Elena kept her eyes on the largest room of all. That's where her mother was located. "Elena," Faye snapped Elena out of her train of thought. "I'd rather you stay here or at least away from the battle. I can't risk the Princess of Spargus." Countering, Elena replied with, "Even so, we're risking the Queen of Spargus. My mom is there, Faye. If worse comes to worse, I'll change into my warrior form and fend for myself."

Sniper didn't quite get it, but jumped when Faye shouted. "No! There will be _no_ turning into the Warriors of Darkness!" Elena stared at her glaring friend. "Faye, we might not have much of a choice. I'll try to avoid it as much as possible, but if the situation calls for it, I shall release it!"

Faye bit her lip. This argument was going nowhere. The silence remained for another few minutes before Faye scoffed and looked away. She was even more worried about this operation now. "Promise me that you'll try to avoid that has much as possible." Elena moved her hand across the table and held out her pinky. "I pinky promise." Faye slowly moved her head to look at her before moving out her hand and crossing her pinky with her friends.

The two friends gave each other a warm smile. Nobody knew what was going to happen, or if they'd leave with any casualties.

After a moment they all returned to the map and continued their plan. Time had flown past and it was finally time for their final mission. Sniper was in the living room. He had bullets in his pockets, small guns in holsters wrapped around his thighs, and a larger gun strapped around his torso. He grabbed another bag and stuffed it with bullets. He wasn't planning on going on a shortage of bullets. Once she felt he was ready, she checked over himself again. He made sure he was outfitted correct, prepared, and ready to kick ass.

While he worked in the living room, Faye worked in her bedroom. She spent most of the time staring at the Symbol of Bloodshed on her arm. She opened the drawer next to her bed and lifted a necklace with the same symbol. Apparently her mother had worn it. Wrapping it around her neck and hiding it under her shirt, she stood. She had two straps around her upper body that contained a sword in each. Gun holsters were wrapped around her thighs as well. She walked over to her mirror and stared at herself. She looked like she was preparing for a war! She touched her dark blue colored hair. She stared at the black highlights; the only remaining strands of her regular black hair.

The only other room that was available was the bathroom. Elena who sat quietly on the closed toilet seat was occupying it. She stared at the wall and thought about the upcoming battle. She slowly moved her hand to stare down at the Symbol of Disaster. She feared that she would become that evil princess and kill everyone. She feared about Faye and her changing as well. They would have to go all out – this wasn't a simple battle. Like the two others, she was outfitted and ready to fight. She had holsters around her thighs that contained knives in cause she had to go into close combat. A quiver colored in golden and silver lining sat next to the filthy bathtub with her black and blue colored bow. She lowered her head. "Oh father… I hope that everyone leaves this battle alive…"

Knocks at the door had startled the quiet girl. "We're ready. Are you ready?" Elena stared momentarily at the door before gazing over her bow and arrows. She lifted herself up and grabbed the quiver. She wrapped it around her body before grabbing her bow. She held it close and murmured another prayer before walking over to the bathroom door. She slowly reached out her hand to turn the door handle, but stopped. She slowly moved her gaze to the mirror. Her sorrowful look quickly changed into a look of determination. She turned her attention back to the bathroom door and turned the knob to be greeted by both Sniper and Faye. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Jak leaned against the dark blue wall of the meeting room in the HQ. He watched Ashelin discuss a plan of attack with the others, mostly towards Torn though.<p>

"Ashelin," he called out, gaining attention of everyone. "I met the two members who took my daughter. They're on our side. They said that they were protecting both Blossom and Micaiah from the man who is causing all of these problems. That's how I learned of this. I just thought I'd share this, but they're going there tonight as well."

Silence filled the room. Mixed emotions flooded the air. "Why didn't you share that piece earlier?" Ashelin quietly whispered. Jak looked away. "They asked me not to tell anyone that they were going there. I didn't think anything of it till now, but I wanted you to tell the troops to aid them if they see them in trouble. They too wish to protect the Princesses and my wife."

"Are you sure that they aren't using that to gain aid from us?" Torn eyed Jak. Daxter snorted. "I'm certain that they're not lying. They're our allies! We should help our allies."

"They might be moving out to the factory by now. We should do the same." Jak quickly examined the clock. So didn't the two generals. Ashelin was the first to respond. "If you can trust them, then we can trust them. Torn, tell the troops to immediately assemble and discuss with them." Nodding, he hastily left the room.

Ashelin walked over to Jak. "How can you trust them so easily? Is it because you believe they have your daughter and Blossom in their grasp?" Jak looked around the room. It was empty. "If I told you, would you promise me not to tell any of the others?"

She gave him a confusing glance before nodding. "The reason why I trust them is because… it's the three of them. Faye is actually Blossom. Skye is actually Sniper. And their newest member, Elena, is actually my daughter. They changed their looks and names to fool the enemy. The reason why they kidnapped Micaiah in such a way was to fool us and the enemy so that they wouldn't get to her."

It was old news to Daxter and him, but it was shocking new news for Ashelin. "Really? It was them this entire time? Why couldn't tell us?" Jak shrugged. "I'm guessing it was because they knew that we wouldn't go after them if we knew who they _really_ were. Not a bad plan." He finished.

She nodded, as if to agree. "That's very smart. Tricking us to fool the enemy."

He chuckled. He was proud of the three. "They said Alexis was in that building and the man who is after them has her. I'm worried about Alexis…"

"I'm worried about all three. What if Blossom, Micaiah or Alexis gets really upset?" She inquired. "Well, for Blossom and Micaiah, they'd only turn in the Dark Warriors. For Alexis, I'm not sure. I'm hoping that it'll be the Dark Warrior."

"If I remember correctly," Ashelin began. "Blossoms mother didn't turn into the Princess of Disaster until she thought that someone she truly loved was gone. What if they pull stunt like that? All three might go haywire!" Daxter frowned. It was no lie that Jak wasn't worried either. It was written all over his face.

The door opened slightly afterward to reveal Torn all geared up and ready. Pointing a thumb behind him, he began, "They're ready." Jak nodded towards her. "I'll meet you outside. I'm getting geared up." He left the room without another word. Daxter remained on his shoulder. "Should I come too?"

"I don't think so. I don't want you to get killed." Jak informed him. "Jak, I've through hell with you. I doubt I'll get killed this time." Jak rolled his eyes. "Alright, if you say so."

The two shared a laugh as they entered the weaponry room.

* * *

><p>The three of them, Faye, Elena, and Sniper, were leaping roof by roof to their destination. Faye normally stopped to check the surrounding area. A strange feeling was in the air and it worried her gravely. What was with this awful feeling she had? Dismissing it ever so often she continued to lead the way.<p>

Sniper and Elena had detected the odd sense in the air as well. Sniper didn't know what to make of it. Elena, on the other hand, was horribly worried. Why did the air give off the feeling that bad things were to come? She didn't bother to stop and ask questions. Time would only tell.

When Faye had abruptly stopped and almost caused the two behind her to crash into each other. The two moved on opposite sides of Faye to stare at the large building. "We're in the far side of Haven City. A place very few people dare to cross." Faye replied. Elena stared at the building. It was very long in width, but not very tall in height. The ground was not made of concrete. It was made up of soil from the earth. The ground had small lights all over the building the lit up the sides, front, and back of the building. More lights were around the entrance along with security guards and cameras.

"How are we going to deal with the cameras?" Elena whispered. Sniper commented, "We can get rid of the guys, but we can't do so without getting caught by the cameras." Faye stared on at the guards that walked back and forth into the rays of light and then into the darkness.

"Watch their movements," She observed. "See how they travel into the light then into the darkness? We can strike them within the darkness and then strike at the camera." Sniper frowned. "Wouldn't it be odd if the camera noticed only one guy walk into the ray of light and no the other?"

"That's why we're going to move quickly." She said. "Elena, you and me are going to deal with the guards. Sniper, stay at distance and shoot the camera on my mark."

"Wait, look!" Elena whispered as she pointed towards the darkness. The three were quiet for a moment before spotting movements in the darkness. Faye quickly left the group and went to explore. Elena and Sniper, unsure of what to do, followed after her.

Jak, Ashelin, Torn and the Crimson guards were hiding in the bushes and observing the scenery around them. "Okay, we're dealing with two guards at each post…enough lighting for the security camera to see us if we move into the light." Ashelin observed. "Why not use three shooters are once? All shoot at the same time, but two at the guards and one at the camera." Jak suggested.

"No…the sound of gunshots would alert the other guards." Torn gruffly responded. "Then they'd alert those from the inside."

"Faye!" They all heard a harsh whisper and turned to see the three standing on the roof nearby. Faye had stopped upon seeing who it was. One Crimson Guard raised his weapon to shot the girl, but Ashelin shot out her arm and growled. "They're on our side."

Elena and Sniper had caught up with Faye and exchanged looks with Jak, Ashelin and Torn. They all shared a silent moment before Faye nodded her head towards the building. Ashelin and Torn were confused, but Jak understood. They watched as the three raced back to where they originally stood. "What are they up too?"

"Watch." Jak grinned.

Sniper took out a gun and quickly got into position. Faye and Elena nodded before jumping down and rushing into the field. Faye rolled into the shadow of the trees with Elena. The two spoke silently to each other before watching the guard's movements. After a moment, Faye quickly ran out into the field and cut down one of the guards. Corresponding quickly, Elena shot the other guard. That's when Sniper shot and got the camera. He lifted his head from the gun and grinned at the two. He jumped down and walked over to the two. Ashelin, Torn, and Jak quickly rushed over. The Crimson Guards stayed behind.

"Okay, that was great." Faye commented. "Should we take the outside?" Elena asked. "I'm concerned either way. If too many people go into the building, they'll get caught."

Elena smiled towards the three new members. Jak smiled over to her warmly. Ashelin and Torn stared at Faye who watched them from the corner of her eyes. She slashed the air in front of her to get rid of the blood before spinning it and returning it into its sheath.

"Not bad planning, Faye." Ashelin grinned. Faye's eyes thinned upon how weirdly she called her. She exchanged looks with Jak who shrugged slightly. She let out a sigh and placed her hand on her hips. "I'm used to this terrain. I know my ways around here and how to handle the place." Ashelin nodded slightly. "I can see that. Good team work."

Elena took a step forward. "Faye," She began. "We need to get inside. M- I mean Alexis is inside. Shouldn't we allow the Crimson Guards to handle these people? They watched us on how we performed and they can set up people around the building to secure the outside." Faye nodded slowly. "We can deal with the inside and get her majesty out." Faye gave the two a stare. Elena quickly whimpered and hugged her. "If we do come to that," She whispered. "We'll deal with him together."

Torn and Ashelin were confused, but Jak could take a guess what they were talking about. It concerned him greatly. "How about I tag along? Ashelin and Torn have enough guards to cover the outside." Elena smiled brightly and tugged at Faye's shirt. "Please? He could be very helpful to us!" Faye was silent for a moment before looking around the area. "Okay. First off, Ashelin, tell me your plan of attack for the outside."

Ashelin looked around. "How many exits do they have?"

"Six."

"Six, hmm? I have plenty of men to handle the outside. Well…I was thinking of taking them down one by one." That's when Faye shook her head. "No. If you take them down one by one, it's going to cause a high alert. This just happens to be the farthest exit and Sniper uses a gun that quiets the abnormally loudness of a gun. How many men did you bring?"

"About 36 men." Ashelin inquired. Faye nodded and did her math. She looked around the area. "That should be enough men to handle it all at once. Okay, here's the idea. Have three men at each of the sections. At the sounding of the first gunshot, the others from the other sections immediately shoot. Do you get the idea?"

Ashelin grinned. "Three men per station. One shoots one guard. The other shoots the other guard, and the final one shoots the camera." Faye nodded. "Right. Do that, and we'll safe."

Ashelin and Torn had hastily returned to the Crimson Guards to represent the idea. Sniper, Elena, and Faye stayed near the entrance to talk with Jak and Daxter. "Did you tell her?" Faye questioned. "She wanted to know why I put so much faith in you guys. She is a general and she needs good reasons."

Faye stared at the male. "What of him?"

"Torn? He doesn't know. Just Ashelin, me, and Daxter here. Nobody else knows your secret." He responded. Nodding slowly, Faye continued to watch the two as they explained the details. "I think you've impressed the general." Jak chuckled. "She's smart! That's why we're still alive." Sniper grinned and wrapped an arm around Faye. A small blush had made its way onto her face. Thankfully, since it was dark, nobody saw.

"I'm just cautious and taking every precaution there is. I study the area and then go through my options. I choose the ones that make the most sense and go with them." She said. Elena smiled. "Very smart, that's Faye!" Faye gave her a look. "Maybe it's because I do a lot of work and study my surroundings. It's basic knowledge to survive." She looked back at the two and noticed that she was giving them a thumb up. "Okay, we're all set. Ready?" The five gave each other looks, but Daxter was the one to break the silence.

"If I die, I want you guys to know, I love you all." Elena burst out into a fit of laughter while Faye rolled her eyes. Both Sniper and Jak were chuckling. Faye gave Ashelin the thumbs up before the four of them raced into the building. They did stop into another room that was empty and Faye watched some of the guards that were walking around. "I don't see any cameras. Perhaps they're only outside. Elena, keep an eye out for cameras. Sniper and I will watch out for any guards. Daxter, keep your mouth shut. Jak, you stick with Elena for watching for any signs of cameras."

Daxter pouted slightly while everyone nodded. "I'll handle these guards." Faye murmured as she slipped out of the room. Everyone crowded the door to watch her. She quickly snuck up towards one and brought out her sword. Swiftly swiping the blade into the guards back, she spun around and sliced at the other guard. Elena nearly cried out and turned her head away. Faye had beheaded the other guard! Jak looked towards Elena and held her close before whispering, "Don't worry."

Faye scouted the area once more before signaling for them that it was safe. Elena held her gaze away from the guards and tried to avoid the blood that spilled on the floor. "Was that really necessarily?" She grumbled towards Faye. "I wasn't aiming for it, Elena, trust me." The two stared at each other before Elena let out a sigh.

"The rest of the operation is going to be like this, isn't it?" Elena grumbled. "Yes." Faye replied as she searched the hallways once more. "We have to keep moving. The faster we move, the faster we can get to your mother." Elena frowned, but nodded. She walked along side with her father and followed after Sniper and Faye. The air had a very dark feeling to it and it frightened her. Was her mother really all right?

* * *

><p>The main room was filled with a few scientists who worked feverishly on the plan. The boss of the operation watched them all hastily type things down and insert codes to enhance the project. Something felt off tonight, he could sense it. He had thought he heard gunshots outside and frowned. Were they being attacked? Why wasn't the alarm going off? Perhaps it was only his imagination. They were so close to achieving their goal.<p>

Groans and cries of pain came from the squirming Alexis within the tube. Her eyes were shut in immense pain. Her hands were clutching her head, as if it would comfort her. Her legs had been drawn up to her body.

The boss, known as Jordan, watched with amusement at the struggling girl. His operation was almost complete. A transparent version of the Princess of Disasters dress was slowly appearing. Her hair was also beginning to change into a jet-black color.

"The operation is nearly complete." He chuckled. "Finn!" he called. "Y-yes, sir!" Finn quickly left his computer and in front of Jordan. "How much longer will I have to wait? I feel as if those pests are nearby." Finn looked back towards the tube and rubbed his chin. "If we keep the dream enhancer at it's current level, it'll take a day. However, if we crack it up a few more levels, it'll be done within half an hour or an hour."

Jordan was silent. "Crack it up all the way to its final level." He finally responded. Finn nodded and quickly made his way next to the tube. He turned one of the knobs and the liquid inside changed from a clear light blue to a clear dark purple. He turned another knob to block her screaming. She began to squirm violently. "Get the chains around her!" Jordan ordered.

Finn looked up at him for a moment before walking around the tube and pressing a large black button. Chains quickly appeared in the tube and wrapped itself around her wrists and ankles. She continued to scream and squirm.

Jordan could hardly wait.

* * *

><p>Elena immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes had widen to their fullest. It took a moment or two for everyone to notice that she wasn't following. "Elena? What's wrong?" Faye questioned.<p>

Jak stared at her before noticing that the mark on her arm was beginning to glow. He ran over and grabbed her wrist. "Elena!" Faye noticed it as well and swiftly appeared beside her. She gently shook her. "Stay with us, Micaiah!" They weren't getting any response from the girl. She was in a trance like stance. Her eyes had dulled and only stared at the path before her.

"What's going on?" Faye grumbled. Jak was becoming desperately worried. "Micaiah!" Sniper had rushed beside her as well. He noticed a faint glow coming from Faye's chest. "Uh…Faye…?" He blushed as he pointed towards her chest.

At first she glared at him and was about to slap him until she noticed the faint glow. She pulled out the necklace. "What in the world?" She lifted her wrist to see that her symbol was dimly glowing as well. A sudden flash came from the necklace and covered all five. Daxter screamed in fright and covered his face.

Sniper covered his head and shut his eyes tightly. Jak had wrapped Micaiah in his arms and covered them both from the flash of light. When the flash died down, all of them, except for Micaiah, raised their heads.

It was a pitch-black room. "Where are we?" Sniper asked. Jak cautiously looked around and kept Micaiah close to him. Faye hadn't said a word. She was confused and uncertain of what was going on. It was clear how it was going for Daxter though.

She was literally freaking out. "Where the fuck are we? What the hell was that flash of light? How the hell do we get out of here?" he jumped off Jaks shoulder and ran around Jak and Micaiah.

_**Be calm, little one. This is no place to be afraid of. This is my domain. **_All of them quickly turned their heads to see a woman dressed in a crimson colored dress. Long brown hair elegantly floated around the ghostly woman's body. Jak immediately knew who it was. "Xentia!"

Faye quickly looked at him then back to the woman who was known as Xentia, her mother. "Mom…?"

The woman smiled down at them. _**Yes, my name is Queen Xentia. Hello Jak and hello my daughter – my dearest flower.**_

* * *

><p>Here's another chapter! I'm in a good mood and I decided to work with this! Since I adore this story at the moment, I'm currently working on the other chapter. It might be the second to last, or the last chapter of this series. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy~<p> 


	15. Beginning of the End Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters from the games. The only people that I do own are the ones that I have made up.**

Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the incident between the Princess of Bloodshed and the Princess of Disaster. However, in the comfort of the shadows, someone wants to re-create the nightmares from eighteen years past.

"Character speaking."

_'Character thinking'_

"**Dark Side"**

"_**Xentia Speaking**_"

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Beginning of the End (Part 2)<p>

Faye's eyes never left the sight before her. The woman in front of her, all clad in red and bore the Symbol of Bloodshed, was her _mother_! She could feel the warm moisture build up at the corner of her eyes. "Mom…it's…it's really _you_…"

The smile had never left Xentia's face. _**Yes, my daughter, it is me. I am so glad to see you've grown up. I've watched you this entire time. I'm so sorry you had to suffer on my behalf.**_

"What are you talking about, mom? This entire time – it was about me fighting who I really was and what I could do to make this place a better place!" Faye cried. Sniper was staring at Xentia oddly. He had never seen her mother before.

He looked away embarrassed when she glanced over to meet his gaze. _**It is alright, Skye. This is your first time seeing me as this, isn't it?**_Her smile faded as she turned her attention to Jak and his daughter. _**I assume this child is my niece and the Princess of Disaster.**_ Jak looked up at her and nodded.

"Mother, is there something we can do? Her symbol suddenly began to glow and she's been like that ever since! What's going on?" Faye stepped closer to her mother. Jak moved away slightly to reveal Micaiah in her trance like state.

_**Her mother and her have connected. She is responding to her mother's transformation. Jak, Alexis is changing back into the Queen of Disaster. Since Micaiah is so close, it's triggering something within her to change. I'm not entirely sure what is happening, but I do know that it's not good.**_ Jak paled and looked down at Micaiah. "Will she be alright? Will she change too?"

_**It'll depend.**_ Xentia regrettably replied. She looked back at Faye who had advanced in front of her. Xentia's ghostly hand had extended and rested on her cheek. Faye's eyes never left her mothers as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I've missed you…"

They could all see that tears were beginning to well up in Xentia's eyes. _**I missed you too…as well as your father, Sig. As much as I would love to sit here and chat with you, my flower, we can't. Micaiah and Alexis are in grave danger. Jak,**_ Jak gazed towards her. _**I'm not sure how you'll be able to cure her this time. I can sense my sister's distress. She's in a great deal of pain.**_

"Where can we find her?" he questioned. "I think they're in the main room." Faye answered. Sniper frowned. "How far are we?"

Xentia watched as her daughter lowered her head. "Not far." Xentia smiled brightly towards her. She looked over towards Jak. _**Thank you so much for watching my daughter for all these years. Once you've saved Alexis, tell her I said thank you so much as well. **_

"Okay, not trying to be rude or anything," Daxter began as he walked in front of Jak and placed his hands on his hops. "But why did you call us here? Was it to tell us what freaky magical stuff Micaiah is under?" Xentia nodded. _**And to warn you that this person has an old colleague of mine. As I've said, I'm uncertain of how you'll be able to cure Alexis. Perhaps it'll be within Micaiah and Blossom. Protect them, Jak, Daxter, and Skye! Protect the Princesses of Bloodshed and Disaster and save Alexis!**_

The blackness of the room began to vanish. Surprised, Faye began to look around before turning to face her vanishing mother. "Mom! Will I see you again?" She could only see her mother's lips moving, but couldn't hear what she was saying.

Her mother had vanished and the interior of the lab had returned. All of them were standing where they had been standing before. Sniper looked surprised and a little confused. Jak looked worried, but determined. Daxter looked utterly confused and pissed. As for Faye…She stared off into space and smiled slightly. She moved both of her hands close to her chest. She had finally met her mother! Sure, it wasn't face to face, but at least she was able to talk to her. Now filled with determination, she spun around and began to hastily walk down the hallways. "Quickly, follow me! Jak, carry Micaiah. Sniper, cover his back, I'll cover the front."

All of them raced through the hallways and quickly took care of any guard that got in their way. The dark feeling had gotten larger as they drew closer to the main room. They all stood in front of the door. "Jak, move over there with Micaiah and protect her. Sniper, come with me. We're going to be playing hardcore."

Jak quickly rushed out to the side of the door where he, Daxter, and Micaiah wouldn't be seen. He brought out a gun to protect himself in case any guard came.

Sniper and Faye looked at each other and nodded. Faye slammed her foot into the door once. Twice. And a third time before the door crashed down. "Don't move or I'll cut all of your heads off!" She yelled. All of the scientists had turned in shock towards the rash entrance. Jordan looked the least surprised. Instead, he merely grinned towards them.

His grin got wider as he watched Faye pale at the sight of Alexis. "ALEXIS!" Sniper snarled. "How fucking dare you!" The words dropped out of his mouth like venom. Jak was dying to see what happened.

"Ah, who are you two?" Jordan played dumb. "Faye and Sniper; the Killer Duo!" She called proudly. She leaped into the room and began to kill the guards. Any scientist that either continued to type with haste or dared to help was immediately shot by Sniper.

Once all of the guards were killed and any living scientist that dared to type or help were killed, Faye swiped her sword in front of her to cause the blood on her blade to hit the ground.

"Oh my! I'm so scared." Jordan mocked. Finn was behind him and watched with fright-filled eyes. A gasp escaped her lips upon recognizing the person. "You…you're the bastard that betrayed my mother!"

Finn looked confused before he knew what she meant. A snarl had left her lips and purple electricity begun to pop around her. Jak was familiar with the sound and moved his head slightly to see what was transpiring. He stared at Alexis as she floated in the tube. She was in the Queen of Disasters form. Her eyes were shut and her face was expressionless. "Alexis…"

Jordan chuckled. "Calm down, brat." He taunted. He cried out when Sniper shot one of his legs. **"How fucking DARE YOU!"** She roared as she raced across the room. Finn screamed and rushed away from Jordan. She jumped over Jordan and continued her pursuit before jumping in front of him and slicing her sword downward. Quickly sickened from the site, Sniper looked away. Jordan watched in horror as Faye continued to slice Finn up into tiny pieces. "**You motherfucking bastard! Rot in hell, ROT IN HELL**!"

"Faye, stop!" Jak called into the room. Jordan had noticed Jak as he carried Micaiah close to him and pleaded with Faye. Faye let out a roar that sounded inhuman. Jordan cowered before pressing a button on one of the computers. Sniper had seen this and looked around until she saw Alexis' eyes snap open.

"F-faye! J-jak!" He cried and scrambled away from the tube before it shattered. Faye had snapped out of her rage and turned her head to see Alexis floating in front of the tube. Her eyes were locked onto Faye. It was like she trapped her and Faye couldn't move. "Faye! Faye! Faye, are you all right? FAYE!"

Another cry filled the air. Sniper turned around to see that a black glow came from Micaiah. Her hair changed to a midnight blue color while a dress formed around her. It was colored black with blue sparkles and a belt hanging around her waist with the Crest of Disaster.

Sniper had noticed that Jak had been tossed aside. He turned back to see that Faye's eyes were beginning to dull. "FAYE!" he screamed. He rushed towards her, but Jordan got in his way. He had a small gun and shot Snipers leg and shoulder.

Crying out in pain, he fell onto the ground. "You will _not_ ruin my chances to rule the world! With the Queen of Disaster awoken and the Princess of Disaster and Princess of Bloodshed under the control of the queen…I will finally take this world as mine!"

Sniper growled as he held his shoulder. He watched as Micaiah walked past him without a care in the world and stood beside her mother. He watched as she began to walk towards Faye with her arms open wide. Her voice sounded so different, "Blossom…join us… We'll be happier and live happier together in sorrow. We will shape this pathetic world into a world where we, the beings of Darkness, will fit in. Just take my hand…"

Sniper looked frantically over to Faye. Her hand was slowly rising to take Micaiah's hand. Tears began to pour down his face. With all the strength he had left, he screamed. "FAYE! I LOVE YOU!"

That snapped her out of her trance for about a moment before the stare from Alexis had intensified. Sniper watched hopelessly. "No…Faye…Blossom… Blossom…! BLOSSOM!" he continued to yell her name in hopes that it would break her from her trance.

He thought he saw a ghostly figure beside Faye for a moment. "I've become tired of your yelling! Die!" Jordan hissed as he aimed his gun towards Snipers head. Sniper glared at him with hate.

Jordan screeched in pain as he was shot in the side. Sniper turned his gaze to see that Ashelin and Torn who were all bruised up stood at the doorway with their guns at the ready. "We were ambushed!" She said. Sniper got up, ignored the pain, and raced towards Faye. He shoved Micaiah away and grabbed Faye before falling onto the ground with her below him.

Jordan growled. "My Queen, take us to your haven!" Before Torn or Ashelin could shot him, he, Alexis, and Micaiah vanished. "Damn it!" Ashelin cursed. Torn had rushed beside Daxter and Jak. Daxter was standing beside Jak with worry. Ashelin had cautiously walked over towards Sniper and Faye.

Sniper had fallen onto his side and just about unconscious from the loss of blood. Faye had her eyes closed, but they slowly opened. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up in shock. She stared at Ashelin, then at Sniper. "S-skye!" She cried as she held him close. "Skye, Skye! Skye, I'm here, answer me! Skye!" She whimpered as tears began to well up.

Ashelin rested a hand on her shoulder. "We need to get him out of here and treated quickly. He's lost a lot of blood and could die." Faye gasped. "Then hurry up!" She cried.

Ashelin had left her to call in the medics to quickly arrive. While they worried about the medic for Skye, things were a little better with Jak and Daxter.

"How are you feeling?" Torn murmured. Daxter began to chat away about what happened. "Micaiah just got really upset or something and boom! She changed into the Princess of Disaster!"

Jak looked hurt, worried, and terrified. Daxter pointed towards Faye. "Also, don't piss her off. She…didn't give one of the guys any sympathy." Torn and Ashelin turned to see the body of Finn all cut up into pieces.

The two exchanged looks of fright for a moment.

* * *

><p>The medics had arrived another half hour and quickly treated the wounded Crimson Guards, Jak, and Skye. Faye was leaning against the wall near the entrance. She felt like crying. She failed her mother. She failed to protect Micaiah and Alexis!<p>

_**It's not too late yet, my child. If you hurry, you can make it and save them! Do not fret about Skye. He shall be fine. Hurry, or you'll loose both Alexis and Micaiah!**_ Xentia's words had filled Faye's head. She lifted her head slightly.

She watched the medics hurried around the small camp they had build to cure the wounded. She could see Jak, Ashelin, and Torn all together and talking with Daxter. It seemed that he was telling them what had happened. Well…her secret was out now. Her true name was back into effect.

She gazed around the camp once more. She had to find a way out of there without being spotted. "Mother, where would I find her?" She whispered to herself. Her mother hadn't responded. Letting out a sigh, she gazed over the camp once more. _**They've gone to the beginning of it all. The place where I was slain. **_Faye wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but her eyes slowly got wide. _**The Metal Head Nest.**_

She hastily walked through the camp and tried to remain hidden. Once she thought she was in the clear, she rushed out and onto the roof where all three had previously stood. She turned around slightly t take one last glance of the place. She looked down for a moment to think. Should she get someone to come with her? No… this was her fault. She had to stop it. Turning her head away, she began to run along the roofs towards the harbor of Haven City.

She made it there about twenty five minutes later. She took a look around the entrance of the Metal Head nest. It seemed quiet. Just as she took a step into the Metal Head nest, the earth began to rock violently. She gasped and tripped onto the ground.

It lasted about five minutes before a loud booming voice filled the air. "You all have just witnessed my power, Haven City! I am the new ruler of this world. Beside me I have the Queen and Princess of Disaster. They follow my command. If any of you foolish mortals dare to defy me, I will have my two lovely royals murder you all!" It wasn't exactly the greatest of evil speeches.

Faye lifted her head up to stare at the large tree like figure. "My goal is all the way up there? I better start get moving." She grumbled as she quickly got back on her feet and began running towards the tree.

* * *

><p>Jordan walked away from the edge of the treetop and grinned. "Oh yes, I have accomplished the impossible!" he walked towards Alexis who sat quietly at the small table in the middle of the room. Her eyes were dull of life, completely under Jordan's control.<p>

Micaiah had been chained at the other side of the room. The Symbol of Disaster dimly glowed beneath the royal-like garments she wore. She too was staring off into space.

Jordan chuckled as he sat across from Alexis. "You and that meddlesome boy from before thought that you could get away for your crimes, did you? Sure, you were able to defy Mendall and his schemes. He was far too infatuated with you to search for the formula to have you completely in his control. Now, if he had taken the time to find it… He'd be the King of Haven City and have his own little…monstrous family." He got up and slowly made his way towards her. "It was you and Jak who ruined our plans! However, this time is very different. I will rule this planet and you and your daughter will have no say. You will stay under my control…"

He stopped in front of her. "Oh, but that reminds me. We still have a single Princess running around. The oh so lovely Princess of Bloodshed. No matter, you'll be able to handle her. She'll be under your control and then finally be under MY control! Then nobody will dare try to defy me. With the Queen of Disaster and the Princesses of Disaster and Bloodshed at my control… The people will know Hell and it's new master!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he turned around slightly with a grin to see that Faye was standing at the entrance of the room. "Let them go!"

"Ah, Princess Blossom. How nice of you to come. You're a bit late, don't you think?" He mocked. Faye snarled towards him. She was about to go after him when he growled. "Alright, my dear Queen of Disaster…you know what to do."

Faye gasped slightly and backed away when Alexis stood and looked towards her. _**Don't look into her eyes! He put her under some hypnosis spell that can put others under his control with a simple stare! Save Micaiah!**_

Faye growled and jumped away and dashed towards Micaiah. "NO!" Jordan growled. Faye quickly wrapped her arms around Micaiah and whispered. "Snap out of it, Micaiah! Remember what your mom said? If you stay in this form for a long amount of time…you'll never be free again!"

Faye let out a painful scream when she was shot back. Jordan was laughing like a crazy maniac. "You're far too late, Princess! They're under my control!"

That's when a brilliant idea shot through Faye's mind. She stood with effort and brought out both of her swords. She glared directly at him and paid no attention to the approaching Alexis. Dodging Alexis, she made a straight run towards Jordan who quickly brought out a gun to shoot her. However, Alexis appeared in front of him and swiped Faye away.

She crashed onto the ground with a painful yelp. Alexis raised her arm and commanded vines to wrap around her ankles and wrists, preventing Faye to get up. "No!" Faye cried. She squirmed to get free. "No, stop it! Let me go! Alexis and Micaiah! If you stay like this, your hearts will sink into the Darkness and you'll never be saved! Alexis, you'll never be happy – you'll never see Jak again or see Micaiah grow up and get married!"

That triggered a response from the woman. She let out a soft moan. "Mom! Help!" Faye continued to squirm. "Please! I don't want to lose Auntie Alexis!"

"Get away from her!" Gunshots were heard, scaring Faye. A scream of pain filled the room. Faye struggled to see what happened. Sniper quickly got to her side and smiled. "There you are, love. Why'd you run out of camp?"

"Skye!" She murmured. He ripped the vines that held her and she quickly leaped into his arms. "Oh Skye…" He was blushing, but smiling. Jordan was holding his shoulder in pain and breathing in rigid breathes. He glared at the two in hate. "No…No…NO! I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY DREAM!" He yelled. The two turned their heads to see that he stood and stared at them with killer eyes. "KILL THAT MAN ALEXIS!" Alexis' eyes flashed as she hastily rushed towards the two.

"NO!" Faye jumped in front of him just as shot out her attack. Micaiah had been watching and screamed in horror as she watched Faye leap in front of Skye. She had been brought out of her trance. "BLOSSOM!"

A brilliant flash filled the room. Xentia had appeared in an angel form behind Faye. She wrapped her arms around the girl. Faye didn't quite understand, but smiled at her mother. The attack had seemed to be coming in slow motion towards them. Xentia vanished, but the light floated around Faye.

The attack had been reflected. Micaiah covered her eyes and looked away. Sniper had blocked his eyes from the light, but kept his head forward.

The light had died down. Faye was on her knees and her outfit was completely different. Both Micaiah and Sniper moved their hands away and stared at her. Jordan's eyes were wide with horror and shock.

Faye looked like she was hugging herself. White wings had spread out behind her and kept the soft radiant glow of white around her. Her hair seemed a bit longer, but kept its original color. A white headband was within her hair to spread some of her banes away. She wore a light blue dress that extended near her kneecaps. The edges of the dress were ruffled with a dark blue color. She wore light colored gloves that went from half down her arm to her wrist. Just like the edges of the dress, the edges were ruffled in a dark blue color. White boots that went a little above her ankles adorned her small feet.

When she felt no pain, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around; confused for a moment, until she noticed the outfit was she wearing and the wings. _**You've…become the Angel of…Peace.**_ Faye was silent for a moment before a smile spread across her features. She looked over towards Micaiah who stared at her in shock.

_**You can save her and bring the Angel of Tranquility out. With the Two Angels hand in hand, that is the only way to save the Queen of Disaster.**_ Faye began to walk towards Micaiah. Micaiah, uncertain if Faye was all right or not, began to back away. Jordan growled, "Stop her!"

Sniper worriedly watched her. Just as Alexis was about to attack her, Faye spun around and extended her wings to their fullest and yelled, "Back away! I won't let you harm my best friend! I will not allow her heart to fall into darkness!" The light from her wings had increased, causing Alexis to cry out in pain and cover her eyes. She backed away as if it was hurting her.

Faye spun around once more and extended her hand towards Micaiah. "Micaiah, I'm fine! We have to do this to save your mother or else she'll suffer the same fate as my mother." Micaiah looked at her then at her hand. She wasn't positive if this was the right choice or not. "Micaiah, would I ever hurt or lie to you?" Micaiah looked back up to gaze into her best friends eyes. They held determination and sympathy.

Micaiah slowly extended her hand to her friends. Jordon growled and aimed his gun at the girls. Sniper whipped out his gun and shot Jordans hand. The two girls had stopped and turned to see what the commotion was about. Jordan was snarling towards Jordan. "Don't you fucking _dare_ hurt her."

Faye was smiling brightly towards him. She turned back around and the two held hands. Micaiah's eyes widen with pain before the chains around her vanished. She cried out, causing Faye to watch with worry. _**It is alright. The pain only means that you saved her just in time. It's curing her.**_

Just like Faye had, a brilliant light had surrounded Micaiah. It was changing her into what her mother had become eighteen years past. The screams of pain had faded into nothing. All three watched in amazement as the light vanished and revealed Micaiah.

It had changed her into her opposite: The Angel of Tranquility. The outfit was much like her mothers when she changed into the Angel of Tranquility. A long white dress covered her hourglass figure as an undershirt while a light blue colored dress had overlaid the white dress. Silver ribbons were tied around her leg to act as a shoelace for her white flat shoes. Her pale blue colored hair had turned into it's original colors: brown hair with yellow and green highlights.

She smiled at her friend. Both turned to glare at Jordan. "No, no, NO!" he yelled again. He raised his other hand and aimed it towards Alexis. "NO! MOM!" Micaiah screamed. Sniper had gotten up and jumped in front of Alexis to block the shot. Faye screamed and covered her mouth. _**Quick! Save Alexis! Her time…it's almost up!**_

"Take my hand!" Faye commanded. Micaiah looked at her worriedly before taking her best friends hands. "Close your eyes and focus on saving you mom." The two slowly closed their eyes. Neither had noticed the ground as it began to shake violently.

Jordan snarled and began to make a run for it. His plan…it had failed! He took one last glance at the three who had ruined his plan. He hissed to himself before running out. "You all can die!"

Alexis' eyes had begun to show signs of life. She blinked and looked around before looking down at herself. Boulders and roots were beginning to fall. She saw a bright light and turned to see both Blossom and Micaiah, hand in hand, and charging a light powered attack.

Both had snapped their eyes open and extended their free hands. "Save the Queen of Disaster! Change her to her original form – Show us Alexis!" Alexis didn't even bother to move as the rays of light shot towards her. She merely closed her eyes and let a tear fall. She assumed this was her end.

Her screams of pain filled the room. The two were struggling to continue their attack, especially Faye. She was desperately worried about Sniper.

They couldn't continue it. They both fell onto their knees, panting for air. Micaiah cried out when a rock almost hit her. "Blossom, we have to get out of here!" She said. Worried about her mother, Micaiah watched as the light enveloped her mother and washed out the darkness. She fell to the ground, barely conscious. The clothes she had worn before had appeared around her naked form to give her some shelter. Micaiah managed to get up and rush beside her mother. "Mom!" Faye was soon to follow and rush over to Sniper. She shook him. "Skye, Skye, answer me!"

Alexis had quickly become alert of what was going on and sat up. "We have to leave now! The Metal Head Nest is falling!"

"No! We have to get him out of here!" Micaiah sadly looked at her friend as she held Skye close. Her clothes were becoming stained with his blood. The two hadn't even noticed, but they had changed to their normal forms.

"Blossom, we have to move now." Faye struggled to pick him up. Alexis rushed over to help. She struggled to pick him up and the three began to run. Micaiah began to fear for their lives. Faye didn't care about her life, but was more concerned about Snipers.

They were close to the entrance when Alexis tripped. "Mom!" Both Faye and Micaiah quickly rushed to her aid. Faye checked Sniper and began to sob. "No! Skye, please answer me!" She held him close and continue to sob.

Micaiah helped her mother up. Alexis grunted form the pain. She had twisted her ankle. "He felt cold, Blossom. We have to leave. He's not going to make it."

"No! I refuse to leave him! He's alive! I can cure him!" She wailed. Alexis grabbed her and firmly said, "He's not going to make it, Blossom. We _have _to move out _now_!" Micaiah began to help drag Faye away from Sniper. His body was left there. Faye screamed his name repeatedly and struggled as tears streamed down her face. "SKYE!"

Just before they left, she thought she saw him slowly sit up and watch her with a small smile. "SKYE!"

They made it out just in time. As soon as they walked through the entrance, the place came crumbling down. Faye got free and ran towards the entrance before falling onto her knees and sobbing her heart out. Micaiah watched her sadly. Alexis frowned and watched the girl. She had never seen Blossom cry before.

"Alexis, Micaiah, Blossom!" Micaiah and Alexis turned to see Jak and many other crimson guards running towards them. Alexis smiled brightly and limped towards him. "Oh Jak!" He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I missed you so much, Alexis…I was so scared that I would lose you…"

Micaiah walked over to them and smiled. Jak smiled down at her. "I'm so glad to see that you two are alright…where is Skye and Blossom?" Micaiah frowned and looked towards Blossom. Jak looked up towards her. "Where's Skye?"

"He…" Micaiah chocked up. "He…jumped in front of mommy to protect her form a bullet." Alexis looked shocked. Jak's smile instantly fell. "What happened with that man?" Alexis murmured. "We caught sight of him running out and we shot him down. He's dead." Jak informed them.

They all turned to watch Blossom as she sobbed her heart out.

* * *

><p>Five months had passed since the incident. Faye had completely changed her name to Faye and not back to Blossom. In honor of her mother, she kept Blossom as her middle name. She was living in Spargus. She spent most of her hours at the beach and staring off into the vast ocean.<p>

Jak and Alexis were happily living together back in the Palace of Spargus. Sig was more than happy to see them and see Blossom. Like Blossom, his heart fell when he heard that Skye didn't make it. Jak formed a peace treaty with the Marauders for Alexis and Micaiah.

Micaiah, on the other hand, did give the Prince of Marauder City a piece of her mind. However, he did make it up to her. The two did fall in love and informed the public that they were dating. They planned on getting married and bringing their two hometowns closer. Micaiah did often worry about her best friend.

However, things were beginning to look up.

It happened on a sunny day. Faye was out at the beach and was practicing with her twin swords. News had gotten out that she planned to travel around the world and discover new places. She just couldn't stay there anymore.

Micaiah was all dressed up in her royal clothing. She was smiling as she walked over to her. "Well, having fun? It's going to be so lonely and quite around here when you leave. Are you certain that you really want to leave?" Micaiah was now frowning. She didn't want her best friend to leave.

Faye had lowered her weapons and gazed over towards her. "Micaiah, I can't stay here. The people of Marauder city and Spargus city aren't going to fight anymore with your marriage to their prince. It's going to be peaceful around here."

Micaiah watched her. "Besides, without Skye here…Its just isn't the same around here. He risked it all to save us…" Faye lowered her head in shame as she remember what happened five months before. Micaiah walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I miss him too. I owe my life and my mothers life to him. If he hadn't done what he had done, I'm pretty sure that my mother wouldn't have made it out alive. And for that, I'm truly grateful."

Faye offered a small smile. She turned away from her and continued to stare at the ocean. "Are… you going to be able to move on?" Micaiah whispered. Faye moved her head slightly while looking down. "I… I don't know. He was the only one who would love me for me and not be afraid of what I am or could become."

"I still am, right?" A voice echoed. Micaiah had spun around in shock and smiled brightly. Faye, on the other hand, stared out into the ocean in surprise. She slowly turned to come face to face with him. "…Skye…?"

Skye grinned and raised his arm. "Yep, that's my name. Don't wear it out." Faye rushed past Micaiah and into his arms. "Skye! You're alive! How?" She moved away slightly.

He grinned. "Well, I did manage to move myself. After the rocks had caved in the entrance, I found another way. Thankfully, I made it out of the other entrance just in time. I did get medical treatment, but the person didn't know who I was."

Faye stared at him and punched him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"He's alive! He's actually alive! This isn't any mirage! He's here in the flesh!" She cried happily.

They all stood there, laughing, crying and smiling. Skye was all right! Faye was happy. But she was even happier when he proposed to her later that night! Their lives were finally complete. There were no more people trying to kill them or wanted their power. They were finally free to be themselves and start their own family.

Things were finally right.

* * *

><p>So? How was the story? The sequel has finally ended! Now I have to go and finish all the other stories! So enjoy~<p> 


End file.
